


When My Body Betrayed Me

by NellieWolf123



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Controlling Edward Cullen, F/M, SI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieWolf123/pseuds/NellieWolf123
Summary: I wake up in a nightmare. Edward stalks me. A Bella demon haunts my dreams. I'm a murderer, a witch, a shapeshifter, and Niklaus Mikaelson has my oath of service. My only hope is to protect the few I hold dear. OC!Bella/Klaus AU





	1. When the Body Switch Came a Knockin'

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic is currently undergoing massive editing. It is being changed from 3rd person past tense to 1st person present. Nothing major for the plot will change, but when it changes POV all of sudden - that's why. Thank you for your time:)**

o0o0o0o

_"When the Body Switch Came a Knockin'_

_Thick air, heavy with a mixture of incense and pot. The room is small and messy, the wood furniture scattered about being old and gnarled. Dog and cat hair cover every surface, litter stuffed and stacked in each corner, dust bunnies fluttering along the floor._

_"Grandma?"A frail woman sits on a worn, gnawed couch, leafing through a heavily yellowed, dog-eared book. There are cheap spectacles balancing upon the elder's nose, her fingers yellow from nicotine._

_Looking up, the woman peers out from the bags of her upper and lower eyelids, eyes dilated yet still sharp. She nods towards me before turning her attention back to the book._

_"Grandma, what are you doing?"The senor looks up again, this time slightly irritated, bookmarking and slamming her treasure shut. She impatiently gestures for me to come closer, patting the dirt-covered spot next to herself._

_Sitting down slowly, I turn, ready to ask another question._

_"Fate is coming to find you." Grandmother grasps onto my shoulder, pulling me to full attention. The elder's eyes are crazed and determined._

_"What do you mean by-"_

_"Never be afraid to start the fire."_

Breathing becomes quicker, eyes flickering, limbs twitching. Turning over to avoid the morning, an "oomph" sounds throughout the room, a small body tumbling to the floor.

This is not my bed.

This is not my room.

The room is small, the walls and comforter a lilac purple. A child's rocking chair stands in the corner, a closet door and a desk against the same wall. I squint in confusion, hands coming up to slap against my face, frantic and awkward.

My glasses have disappeared, yet my vision is clear.

Confused and dazed, I slowly stand, head whipping from side to side, fingers dancing uncertain songs onto my legs.

My hands feel odd. They are smaller, the nails bluntly buffed down, too short, yet almost professional, like a closet nail biter's.

Surely I'm dreaming?

On the desk is a computer that looks to be teleported from my childhood, a big clunky beast whose capabilities are very likely low and loud.

Tiptoeing over to examine the dinosaur, a faint reflection of movement twinkles in my peripheral vision—a mirror. I gasp, small and near silent, but it's as if the room's air has been viciously sucked away.

A weight begins pressing on my lungs.

I'm mainstream gorgeous.

Soft, brown hair waves past my breasts, mussed and frayed from sleep, a stark contrast to the drawn, cream white of her face. The doe eyes are the attention grabber, giant windows of thoughts and expressions. They are even wider in the current situation, unfocussed, buzzing about like bees.

"Heilige Kuh!" I whisper, fingers brushing down a cheekbone.

"Wait a second!" Foreign feet pace along the floor, attempting wear in the signs of my existence, to take me back to reality.

"I'm in a different world, in a different body."

Don't scream, don't scream.

Well, pacing around the room isn't going to help anything. I walk over to the window, swinging back the curtains to reveal a rainy, vibrant-green forest. A smile lights up my face, only to disappear within seconds, the anxiety returning to choke up my throat.

I begin snooping around the closet, looking to change out of the ratty pajama pants and tee shirt this body is attired in. All the while my heart beats fast, fingers twitched aimlessly, eyes flickering to and fro.

Who's life is this? Am I in a nightmare? But dreams are never as vivid, and no control ever allows me full motion of my limbs, mouth, and mind.

Most of this girl's clothes are rather bland and shapeless, the comfy kind I usually prefer.

I hesitate, mind going blank at the unfamiliar drawer of clothes.

Who does this body belong to?

Getting up the nerve to keep digging, an "Oo!" squeaks through my throat.

A hand slaps against my neck, eyes wide in disbelief. I know I'm in a different body, but a voice like that only makes it more real, more frightening.

Breathe. In, out, in, out.

Moving on, I study the reason for my exclaimation - a dress covered in sunflowers, what luck. I get dressed as quickly as possible, trying to avoid any sight of the body currently worn. That hurdle jumped, I pull on a bulky grey sweater, shimmy into some jeans, and braid the hair quickly in French style.

It is either time to explore, or time to become a catatonic rocking chair.

_Soldier on._

The clock beside me (can it be considered mine?) reads seven o'clock.

At the downside of sounding like Goldilocks, the house is also just my style. The furniture must have been chosen for comfort, looking nicely worn in. Faded flower wallpaper is peeling off the walls like dead skin, dust lining the hard-to-reach corners. A thorough, caring hand has not been here for many a year. If I'm here that will soon be taken care of.

Will I be here forever?

No. I'm not going to think about it. This is a stupid nightmare that I will wake up from within minutes. I will laugh, perhaps forget it within a day. It's  _not_  real.

My forearm is turning a splotched mixture of purple and red; the spot being heavily abused from all the pinching.

I soon find my way to the kitchen. A policeman clanks around, shoving the coffee pot about, making a breakfast trail as he goes.

My dad does that too.

My shoulders are near my ears, attempting to make myself into an upright turtle. Please don't be a demon, please don't…

He has a human face.

So there's nothing to be done but play along.

"Hey!" I say, waving awkwardly.

"Morning Bells, how'd ya sleep?"

My shoulders go down a bit at the friendly tone. The man still has a full head of brown, whispy hair, eyes deep and probing, their shape similar to the ones in the body I wear. He looks to be late thirties and is still rather attractive. By the way he acts, he must be "her" father.

"Pretty good, had a rather nasty dream though, how was yours?"

"Dad" glances at me strangely.

"It was fine."

I frown uncertainly. Obviously I hadn't spoken like this "Bells," but how could this situation be remedied?

"Did you already eat?"

"Nope, was about to pour some cereal." I bustle over to the fridge. There are handful of vegetables, a box of leftover pizza, a carton of eggs, and a half-empty jug of dubious coloured milk.

"Would you like me to make you an omelet?"

"Okay, Bells." The man gives me another look, settling down at the table with the newspaper. Does he not have some sort of android or apple device for that?

Quickly getting to work, I chop up onions, peppers, mushrooms, and bacon; throwing them in a pan to sauté. Eggs are whisked, and I add some cream and cheese to the mixture, my favorite way to prepare it. The egg mixture is poured into the pan, and I sprinkle in a good amount of parsley, pepper, and salt. The middle of the omelet to becomes solid, and I flip it with care. The big part done, I chance a glance at the island. "Dad" is looking at me with his jaw touching the floor.

Does this girl not know how to cook? ...If there is a girl, and this isn't some elaborate nightmare.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

My mom.

"Did some research for fun."

Eyes grow wider.

It's been two minutes in this world and I've already messed it up. Maybe it's a spy mission where I'm not privy to the information! Or the Witness Protection Program... pretty sure that's American though.

I serve "Dad" the food, then buzz around like a dazed bee - preparing his coffee - while also attempting to look knowledgeable about where everything is located.

"How was it that you liked it again?"

"Just a little splash of cream, Bells." The surprised man smiles as I set the food and drink in front of him.

"Wow, that's really good, thanks."

I sat down beside him, covertly slipping the newspaper's front page over.

November 12th 2005.

My stomach does a soaring flip, nausea climbing unmercifully up my throat.

This is too detailed to be a nightmare.

"You about ready for school?"

Trying to still my face into impassivity, I nod, fighting the panic scraping at my insides. Sweat begins to form at this body's brow.

This girl has to be in high school... what classes is she taking? Oh crap, does she have homework due? What am I gonna do about her friends?

And then cold terror.

Will I ever see my parents again?

A honking horn startles me out of terrified thoughts.

"That must be Edward," the man says, motioning for me to get a move on.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I kiss both of his cheeks.

"I love you! See you later," I wave, grabbing "my" backpack off the living room floor and bolted. A last minute look back portrays a very stunned policeman, mouthing the word "women."

A boy made of flawless marble lounges against a shiny Volvo, smiling at my appearance.

Stopping dead, I gasp, air wheezing through my throat but supplying no life.

_Twilight._

None of the characters look like they did in the movies. At least, Bella, Charlie, and Edward didn't, which was why I didn't put it together sooner. I am damned - there is absolutely no way this could be kept secret. These creatures have centuries of experience and intelligence, senses a thousand times better than mine.

The smile drains from Edward's face also— _oh my gosh he is so beautiful_ —a confused line appearing between his brows.

I need to cover.

"Uh, hi! Sorry, uh, sometimes I wake up and think it's all been a dream." I say, walking slowly over to  _Edward Cullen_.

"You know I can't leave you, Bella. Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into." He smiles, taking my hand -  _cold like ice_  - and leading me to the car.

"... How's the family doing?" I fumble, attempting to remove the koala of backpack from my shoulders. The straps are stuck.

A dazzling grin spreads across his face, eyes twinkling as he gently coaxes the backpack from its knots.

"They're a little confused, but Rose doesn't spurn the chance to show off her Mercedes... are you cold?"

"Hmm?" What a random question.

"You left your jacket in Angela's car, right?"

"Yea, yea." I nod furiously, mind racing.

"Here."  _Edward_  hands me his, a soft, velvety designer brand. The smell is so entrancing, the scent of safety and drowsiness. I shrug it on.

An awkward silence takes hold, and I'm desperate to find something to say. But Edward doesn't look uncomfortable, so I settle for fiddling with the radio.

Even in the midst of my confusion and fear, it's undeniable how attractive Edward is. He has the look of a Greek statue, an Adonis—Bella had called him in the books. Perfectly sculpted cheekbones, a dashing grin, and the vibrant, strangely-coloured hair that seems to suit him so well - although it would look ridiculous on anyone else…

No wonder Bella fell so hard.

But I can't let myself get caught up in it. I'm in a nightmare, an alternate universe, something! And I've always scoffed at the books, at the behavior of Edward and Isabella. The two had acted like love-crazed, stupid teenagers. Suicide is not romantic.

And if my experience has taught me anything - men have hidden depths; they possess hidden stories, secrets, and strength beyond my own.

In addition, I'm not Bella. Sooner or later my acting skills will certainly fail.

"Thank you for picking me up." I say, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

What has occurred before this point in the book? Obviously I said the right thing before; this is Edward's first time picking Bella up. Has he thrown around that tree yet? Shown Bella the sparkling skin, self-hate, the sadistic possibilities? Was that before or after they'd had dinner? After Bella was almost raped?

I really don't remember.

How many years has it been since I read them?

"It was no problem, really Bella." He locks eyes with me, the predator pulling in the prey. Everything about him made me want to submit—the scent, the smile, the voice.

What the hell?

No. Not gonna let him have the upper hand. Looks aren't everything.

"Heilige Kuh! Schau mal am Straße!" I yell, and the spell is broken. Edward does as bidden—turning his eyes back to the road—confused once again.

"Du kannst Deutsch?"

"Oh yea, sorry. Learning languages is a bit of a… hobby of mine."

Edward takes a moment, contemplating my statement with pursed lips and flickering eyes. The car rolls into the parking lot.

"You are so interesting."

What kind of statement was that? I frown down at my feet as he parks the car. Maybe I'm just reading to much into it, but it sounded like the subject of conversation was a shiny new toy, not a person. Edward never said that in the books.

"Thanks. You're interesting too?"

Edward throws his head back, laughing like a glorious chorus of angels.

Is this reality? Am I really changing the Twilight series?

Where's -

"Bella?" Edward is holding the door for me, raptly watching me completely zone out.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to remember the German word for trapdoor."

He chuckles a bit, helping me out of the car and snaking his arm around my neck.

"I've never seen you wear yellow before." Edward comments.

Is he trying to keep my attention from the staring eyes? I can practically hear the judgy thoughts of the onlookers. Teens of all shapes and sizes whisper to each other, a mob of yellow and black rubber. Really, if I stay here for any length of time Bella's fickle friends will be the first to go.

His scent is clouding my senses, every breath— _Edward Cullen._

"I... I recently developed a new liking for the stuff. Renee would be proud."

"Hm. Someone wants to speak with you." He breaths in my ear - Lord have mercy!

A small girl with a mouse-like face gains my attention, her grin Hollywood fake. "You left your jacket in my car."

"Oh my gosh! Yea, thanks." I take it with a grin, and Jessica stares at me expectantly. "See you in English class."

An aggravated sigh sounds from behind us.

 _Edward Cullen's_  dazzling grin is on full force. "She's planning an interrogation."

My face tightens, and he laughs.

I'm thankful that we stop by "my" locker; however, the combination is a bit of an issue. A stare of concentration and anger beams towards the lock. Perhaps I also possess super powers?

"Did you forget your passcode again?"

I scuff my foot along the floor, looking up at him through lowered lashes. "Maybe."

Giving a mock sigh, the Adonis whispers a four-number passcode into my ear.

Cracking open the lock, I repeat the passcode over and over in my head, giving myself a mnemonic system so as not to forget.

Thank the Lord! Bella's timetable is magneted to her locker door. The static timetable is a bit unfamiliar, but at least I will only have to learn the order and the room numbers once.

Oh my gosh.

I don't know where to sit. Was there assigned seating? Did Bella sit with friends?

English

History

Lunch

Biology

P.E.

Kill me now.

Okay, strategize. All I need to do is find something to talk to the teacher about until everyone is seated, and then take the remaining place.

And I really hope Edward will walk with me to each class, otherwise I will most certainly make a fool of myself.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I'm not a good actress. Edward's concerned eyes scrutinze "my" face. The clammy hands, sweaty brow, and frantic heartbeat probably doesn't help my case.

"Mir geht's gut, danke."

"Bella. You look peaked." His yellow eyes shine - with what emotion? I can't tell.

"I feel a little ill; I'll admit, but it's nothing I can't live through."

We stand beside the foreboding wood door of my first class, English. Edward tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, a cold, intoxicating trail left by his fingers. We stare in silence, and I try to commit the edges and contours of his perfect face to memory.

His mouth is brought to my ear, whispering, "If you're afraid of me, please say so. I'll leave you alone, promise."

Edward the everlasting gentleman. Because really, does he not believe Bella the type to speak her mind... oh. Yet it's odd that one so handsome and intelligent would doubt when people wish to spend time in his presence. Honestly, the boy is locked at age seventeen. Insecurity leaks from those sweet-smelling pores, lines of self-hate gather between the brows, and the blood-red mouth twitches aimlessly.

I can''t forget that in the second book he'd almost committed suicide. Maybe I should send him away... he is possibly already emotionally unstable.

My mouth opens, ready to tell him to leave, whatever the consequences.

o0o0o0o

**And cliffy! You're welcome! There's not much say except you're welcome...Doo, doo, doo, doo, da, da! Alright, I promise that next chapter y'all will see some Jacob action.**


	2. When Rosalie Makes Me Cry

**Let me just inform y'all, this is AU. I don't own the Twilight books anymore and can't be bothered to actually follow the timeline to a tee. I'll be taking parts out that I don't like and all around manipulating events to either make them easier or harder for Thea to conquer.**

**Thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter: Aladine98, junebugdreamerr, suziq968, BelleAlice, Tigerlily3574, and Missymissy87. It was really helpful to know that you guys felt I was going too fast. I tried my best to slow it down in the rewrite.**

**I SQUEE FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!**

_"When Rosalie Makes Me Cry"_

I am suddenly smushed into the wall by a rowdy group. They don't seem to notice, booming laughter echoing through the hallway.

Edward's concerned face looms over me, checking for injuries. His eyes flicker about like a frantic hummingbird. How did he not see that coming?

"Are you alright?"

The bell rang, and I jump, goosebumps snaking down my skin.

"I'm fine. And if I ever become scared of you, you'll be  _the first_  to know." I step forward, kissing his cheek. Wincing at the sudden action, my nails bite into my hands. Edward stiffens into a lifeless statue.

Probably not the best idea when wanting a long life.

"Sorry." I whisper, heading into class.

White chalk forms loopy, near illegible hand writing, and on the left are lists of homework assignments for each grade - Banquo vs. Macbeth character studies. Cool. I've already done that in my grade eleven class. Being one of the few to have understood it, I garnered quite a high grade.

"Bella!" Jessica took her seat near the back, and gestures for me to follow. Thin brown hair is burned into perfectly shaped ringlets, eyeliner a little bit too Cleopatra for a normal school day.

I hurry over, sitting down next to her and dropping the backpack beside my feet.

"So, Edward Cullen, huh?" The teenager has a sly smile stretched across her powdered face, whispering harshly.

Giving her a wide-eyed look, I turn and begin rifling through the bag. Thank the Lord Bella is so organized; she has a binder for each subject, and the assignments are arranged by date.

"I'm not really sure if we are anything." I say quietly, having laid out everything needed for the class. I gnaw at a pencil, desperate to avoid this conversation. It's not exactly appealing to gossip about a 100-year-old-virgin vampire that is  _really not_  my boyfriend to a person that is  _really not_  my friend.

"Oh come on! You guys are totally seeing each other in secret! That's why you went to Port Angeles with us! Don't be a b-ch, spill the deats."

"There is nothing to spill. I took a wrong turn and he just happened to be there, right place right time thing, you know?"

Jessica grins at the information, moving forward and grabbing Bella's homework, brandishing it behind her back. "What, did you f-k him?"

"Mind your own business, Jessica." I say quietly, sticking my hand out. How impossibly rude! Such information would never be spilled in a relationship built on respect, and certainly not to Jessica.

She smirks, refusing to give it back. "Did he  _pop_  your  _cherry_?"

"You've taken it too far." I snarl, snatching the assignment and handing it to the person in front of her. Jessica's shocked eyes watch closely. "Go f yourself."

"What do you mean—"

"What did I just say? Look, it's school time now."

Jessica shut her mouth, her face turning bright red. The gossip tugs angrily at her sweater, cursing the school's wretched thermostat under her breath.

Jessica stews in the corner of my eye, and I curse my hot temper. It hasn't even been half a day and I'm already alienating people.

But it doesn't matter, not really. Because I'm in some sort of spiraling alternative universe and my highest priority is simply to stay alive.

Screw Bella. I'm not going to kiss up to an eternal seventeen-year-old simply because she had. Edward is  _dangerous_ , and this body is his singer. Hanging out with vampires is  _not_  an intelligent decision...

James is alive! Holy flippin' crap!

Almost hyperventilating, I breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth, digging my nails into my palms. The fear grips me, and my stomach has surely dropped into the floor.

Bella is a walking danger magnet. What if the Volturi find me? If the Cullens decide that I'm too dangerous for their existence? There had been a vote, hadn't there? And the only thing that spared Bella was Edward. Miserable, possessive, saint Edward. Carlisle Cullen may strive to save lives, but he still loves his family.

Will I ever see mine again?

I dig my nails harder into the soft flesh, attempting to bring myself back to reality, desperately wishing it wasn't  _this_.

My breathing grows easier, and I focus all my energy on the lesson. It isn't hard, although it's a bit disgruntling to redo a class.

Crap. I have to redo grade eleven?

The following hours are torturous. I'm a mass of anxiety and nerves, just waiting to do something stupid and out of character. The Cullens  _cannot_  know that I'm not Bella.

Often—about every ten minutes or so—I'm hit with a boulder of homesickness, of unfamiliarity. The US is different than Western Canada, and I'm twelve years in the past to boot. I should be five right now, she should be being homeschooled and accidently breaking my pencils and clinging to my mother's apron strings.

But I'm not.

And I'm already more lonely than ever before.

The bell rings, and I fumble, shrugging on the backpack and gathering the books.

I stumble my way out of the class, and nearly jump out of my skin when a cool hand touches my elbow, cold even through the sweater.

"Here." Edward smiles, and somehow ends up with my books in his arms.

"Thank you." I mutter, though it's really just annoying.

He leaves me at the gates, one more burning gaze branded into my memory.

"Bella, are you alright?" Asks Angela in my last class before lunch, History. I give her an apologetic look, having spent the majority of the hour staring into space, the finished assignment on "my" desk.

"Yea, yea I'm doing fine. I'm sorry, was I ignoring you?"

Angela studies my face, "No, I didn't say anything. But yesterday when we started covering the Tudors you didn't know anything."

And hand squeezes tight over my heart; Angela is too observant. I stutter over my words, "Yea well, I kinda spent some time researching last night—after I got home. I—I couldn't sleep."

The kind, almond-shaped eyes scutinize me carefully, and the girl places her hand on mine. Angela speaks with a comforting, sweet tone of voice, "Did something happen? I saw Jessica between classes and… she wasn't saying very nice things."

"I don't want to be someone's friend if they only want me for the gossip I bring, so I asked her to leave me alone..."

Nodding, Angela pats my shoulder, turning back to her work and whispering quietly "I understand, and if you ever need someone to talk to - I'm here."

I don't talk to Angela again, choosing to take out the English work. It's easy. In fact, the only hard class Bella takes is Biology. I've taken Bio 11 before, but it was my hardest class - I'm not looking forward to repeating the experience.

Finally the bell rang, and I hurry to trail the hoards of students to the cafeteria. At least the school is only a scattering of buildings. In the public school I attended the second floor had been a confused U-shape that always messed with the newbies.

A cold, foreign hand presses against the small of my back, making me jump a mile high. Edward meets my eyes, whispering -"Sit with my family and I."- Into my ear.

I nod, because what freakin' choice do I have? Edward is all ripcords of secret vampire muscle, an intoxicating scent, and smirking, self-hating topaz eyes.

And he's talking to  _me_.

The cafeteria is big and loud - way better than the one back home, the one that served Pizza on Fridays and Mac and Cheese on every other day. And this one has tables! Tables enough that each student could sit.

I scan the cafeteria, easily finding the vampire table. All the humans subconsciously avoid them, only wondering and staring from afar.

Rosalie is beautiful; and a rock settles in my stomach. There's a sudden, painful desire for my town, my people. Not these  _aliens_. I have a friend back home, a friend just as beautiful as this blonde bombshell.

Michelle is always there for me - hemming dresses with her mad skills, giving advice, and offering plenty of nice hugs and smiles. She's always getting flirted with because she is nice and smart and fearless. Michelle is the best friend a girl could ask for.

Will I ever see her again?

Alice is sitting beside Jasper, her delicate, tiny body and spiky, black hair easily giving away her identity.

The soldier is tense, his jaw clenched tight. It could be seen from miles away. Alice goes to whisper in his ear, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Finally, there is Emmett, big and dimply and possessive; he has one arm around Rosalie, glaring at any male onlookers.

And I'm supposed to sit with them? These beautiful people, much older than myself in wisdom and years?

Holy freakin' crap.

Not bothering to go through the lunch line, I shrug off Edward's firm concerns, marching determinedly to the table.

Or, I try to march. It's more like I fall over my feet, like an awkward hound dog tripping over its own ears. I feel kinda insane, like at any moment a hysterical giggle will burst through, or someone will pinch me and I'll fall to the floor in gulping sobs. My body is covered in sweat, hands jittering in my sweater's pockets.

"Hello." I say quietly, aiming it more at Rosalie than anyone else. Even after I sit down I can't stop staring.

 _Michelle_.

Edward takes a seat beside me. I'm at the end of the table, sitting across from Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hello human." Says the blonde quietly, studying my face intently. Which way is Rosalie likely to go? My actions right now could change the entire course of the story. Will she continue to lobby for my death? Will she like me?

"Um, look, I'm sorry for being such a pain in the… butt. I was too curious for my own good really; I fully accept the fact that I could die for being such an idiot." Have you, though?

I don't want to die.

Silence reigns, and Rosalie hooks her gaze into me, seeming to stare into my soul. The others are impossibly still, surely trying to determine a response. The blonde takes the lead, "Why would you say such things? Do you not care for your life at all?"

Edward hisses at Rosalie, so quietly I almost can't make it out.

My face screws up a bit, the assumptions stabbing me to the core. "I, I know you think I'm a liability, and you're right. I—I." Stopping, I realize I have no idea what to say. Rosalie is a paradox. She is willing to kill Bella because the girl was a liability, and yet completely and utterly against the possibility of Bella becoming a vampire.

"Look. I thought that Edward was just some handsome, mysterious guy with issues. I will not apologize for pursuing him when he seemed to return my feelings."

Rosalie just laughs, shrugging off whatever words Edward directs towards her. "You're an idiotic little girl who's going to get this entire family killed."

"Rose!" Alice squeaks, turning her wide eyes to my face, which is surely crumbling.

An odd, artificial calm eases a bit of the tension in my bones, and my tensed shoulders begin to lower, but it's just not enough to stop the hurt. My arms wrap around my knotted stomach, trying to keep the overwhelming pain and confusion inside. Nobody has ever wanted, has ever been able to hurt me like this before. My parents always protected; and I was always that kind and unassuming girl, easily ignored.

What do I do?

"Are you going to tell me it's all for love?" Spat Rosalie, despite the warning glances of her family. "You'll easily give up being human? The chance of having of family? For a guy? What kind of stupid selfish idiot would do such a thing?"

A tear falls down my cheek, and I'm so close to breaking under the scrupless public eye. "I don't need to stay here. I don't need to take this from you." Turning to Edward, my jaw clenches tight as I bite out, "Why the hell didn't you just leave her—me alone? You should've just let the freakin' truck crush me."

"Bella?" Jingles a bell-like, concerned voice. It's Alice, standing up from the table, but I wave her down.

Grabbing my bag, nobody tries to stop my dramatic exit - which is watched by a good eighty percent of the student body. "I'm just a stupid—little—delicate—human plaything." I whisper under my breath, knowing that the Cullens can hear me loud and clear.

Forks High School takes an hour long lunch break, for which I'm eternally thankful. Bella's house isn't far, and the path isn't too complicated. It's time to retrieve "my" truck.

Rosalie was right about some things; I don't want to give up humanhood. Edward may be handsome, but he certainly isn't worth surrendering the possibility of children.

And he's not actually my boyfriend.

Darn it all! I've been here for half and day and already got into a shouting match with  _the_  Rosalie Hale.

 _You told yourself to just stay alive._  My consciousness reminds me. I cringe, tightening the backpack around my shoulders, feet marching confidently over pavement.

_This is your life now._

The voice is right. Bella is gone, and somehow I can feel deep in my bones that this is true. I'm not ever getting my body back.

It seems a bit drastic. It's only been a few hours, after all. But those were the longest hours of my life.

I'm lucky Bella kept her keys in her school rucksack's front zip, searching for such things isn't my strong suit, and I'm longing for an excuse to just hole up in the house.

I bite my knuckle, forcing myself to keep going.

_Thank the Lord the truck is an automatic._

Actually, even though this world is overwhelming and crazy, I've yet to have to demonstrate skills that Bella had and I don't. At least there's something to be thankful for.

Driving "The Beast of Monterrey" (I christened it as such, this truck isn't the kind that can go unnamed) back to school, I arrive just in time for the bell to sound.

Biology.

It's time to face Edward. To be an adult, confident and blasé towards his advances.

Curious eyes jab at me from all sides as I traverse the school's hallways. The scene I made earlier certainly hasn't been forgotten, not in only a half an hour. Nodding to Angela, I grab "my" textbook and check the map as covertly as possible.

Making it to class before second bell, I force myself to move forward. I'd desperately hoped Edward had left school, but no cigar.

He sits in his desk, the one against the wall; the seat next to him being meant for  _her_. Edward's smouldering yellow eyes watch me intently like I'm some kind of art exhibit. I straighten my back and grind my teeth, plopping down beside him and fighting the urge to cross my arms protectively around my stomach.

We remain silent for the entire class. I avoid his gaze and Edward observing me "covertly." Bella's soft hair drops down over my face, forming the closest I can get to a wall. What the hell had Charlie's daughter been thinking when she'd fallen for him?

He's handsome.

Yes brain, I know, now you need to shut up about the whole thing.

He's  _murdered_  people.

A cold shudder slides down my spine, and I wish desperately not to be sitting next to  _him_.

The bell finally rings, releasing me to the last class of the day—gym.

"Bella." Edward said, grabbing my hand while we're in the hall. He pulls me along like a rag doll.

"Let go!" I say, making no move to struggle. Like it or not, I'm stuck in Bella's body, which wears the scent of Edward's singer. I like life, therefore precautions have to be taken—like trying to keep Edward from sucking me dry. I allow myself to be dragged outside; the Adonis turns around, meeting my eyes, silent and sombre.

"What?" I spit petulantly. He pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie's behavior."

I awkwardly switched my weight from foot to foot, bringing my hand up to my mouth and chewing on a knuckle. "Edward, if you're going to apologize do so for your own actions." I look away, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm going to miss gym." I turn, ready to leave, but he grabs my arm again.

"What do you want me to do, Bella? How can I make this right again?" He is close, too close, the entrancing smell of him causing me to go dizzy.

He is dazzling me—and he's holding my arm. A memory floods to light. My mom's advice to me as a child. I'd been around eight years old. We had been watching a movie, and a man had angrily grabbed his wife that way.

"That's not how a man should ever touch a woman."

The stone-like hand around my forearm makes me angry and frightened all at once. Edward has all the time in the world to contemplate his actions, a vampire brain so much faster than mine. I thought he was gentleman.

Papa would kill this man dead.

_You're my little lady._

An array of car alarms sound, a half-thought wondering passing through my mind before my face tightens in resolve. "Don't ever touch me again." I leave, getting in "The Beast" and driving away. Hopefully this is my first absence from gym, but there's no way I'm gonna stress myself out anymore for today.

The house is empty, quiet, today's situation echoing through my brain. I rifle around in Bella's room a bit, before finding buried treasure—a walkman. It takes a couple of minutes to figure out how it works, and then I have to find a CD that doesn't sound abhorrent, but in the end it is an answer to my prayers.

Blasting the music, I set out to give the house a scrubbing. I start with the kitchen, the most important room, and spend about three hours getting behind all the corners, into every forgotten nook of the house.

Work and loud music helps me focus, and my sanity slowly begins to return.

By the end I'm sweaty and my feet ach, but the house is clean and I have a couple of hours before supper will need to be prepared.

There is ground beef thawing in the fridge, and I know plenty of things I can do with that.

I'm putting away Bella's (now finished) homework when the doorbell rings. A pang of fear pounds through my chest, hoping desperately for it not to be a Cullen.

An old, Aboriginal? Native? First Nations? Quileute man in a wheelchair is waiting outside, face weathered and wise, from which two observant black eyes peek out. A teenage boy about my age stands behind him, bright brown orbs tracing my form.

Jacob and Billy Black.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?"

I step aside and let the two in, ushering them to the living room. "To be honest, I've had a pretty horrible day. Is there anything I can get for you?" The curious Blacks shake their heads.

"Well, we were just bringing over some fish fry for Charlie. Do you want to talk about it?" Billy sits forward in the wheelchair-handing over the bag-his face lit in full attention as he watches my expression. Jacob mirrors his father's rapt look perfectly.

"It... it was nothing really, somebody was just… a bit mean to me. I'm too sensitive is all." I sink down into my seat, feeling self-conscious and stupid and wishing they were asking about my day, not Bella Swan's.

"That is a blatant lie if I've ever heard one." Says Mr. Black calmly. "It's not too sensitive to be hurt when someone says something rude to you."

"Yea Bells, don't beat yourself up for feeling depressed 'bout it." Jacob chips in.

Billy rolls himself over to me, placing a fatherly hand on my knee. "Would you be against us staying for the evening?"

I smile small, shaking my head. "That's fine. I hope you're okay with Mexican-style soup?"

He smiles back, "That'll be great Bells."

I jump up to put the fish fry in the fridge, the Blacks' eyes burning into my neck.

o0o0o0o

Jacob is  _trying_  to be helpful in the kitchen, but it's rather laughable at how helpful he  _isn't_. Whenever I try to explain how to get something done he has no idea what I'm saying. Simple cooking terms like simmer, sauté, and dice are completely lost on him. But I was once been a camp counselor, so I try my best to remain pleasant and amused.

I really just wanted to KICK HIM OUT OF MY KITCHEN BECAUSE IT COULD BE SO MUCH FASTER! However, I don't do that. This is a bonding experience.

Well, and he is really, really good-looking. Maybe even more so than Taylor Lautner had been in the movies. Jacob is strong and empathetic and hard-working, so it is easy to be in his presence. I still want to make him sit in the corner though.

"So, how's the new school turning out for you?" He asks. The soup is mostly done; we're basically just hanging out.

"I... I kinda hate it actually. I've only met one person who isn't a shallow, gossipy jerk." I purse my lips.

I've only been there for one day, but it's been one day too long.

"Oh."

We sit side by side on the kitchen counters, swinging our feet in time. He is closer than he needs to be, but it is comforting. Physical contact has always been my love language, so I won't say no to a hug.

The thing is, I've never met these people before, yet I feel like I should have. They act as if they'd known me all my life, because they had.

Yet they hadn't.

"Well if you ever want to complain to anybody, my ear can take a yappin'" Jacob smiles big, radiated sunshine, just like Bella had talked about in the books.

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate that." And then his eyes meet mine, and the boy leans in slowly, and I lean in too.

The front door's loud hinges squeak throughout the house, the sound of Charlie and Billy greeting each other breaking the tension.

And then the internal freak out begin.

I had almost kissed Jacob Black.

I had almost taken advantage of the fact that I'm in a  _very_  beautiful girl's body.

The guilt very nearly drops me to the ground.

**So, I was going to look up which term would be PC for American First Nations people, and then I realized that if I don't know then _she_  also doesn't know... So she'll probably say something real Canadian in the next chap and need to be corrected.**


	3. When I Tell Alice

_"When I Tell Alice"_

There is a ringing in the air, the sweet, forgotten tune of childhood. Something about the deep green of the trees, the crinkles in the corners of Charlie's eyes, makes me love this place. Forks, however unfortunate the name, is beautiful, even a bit magical.

Bella has a wonderful life, no matter how many vampires and close calls you throw in. Her parents love her deeply, and I can't help but mooch a bit of that love. After all, mine don't exist anymore.

Renee is so sweet. The day after my "arrival" the woman called, scatterbrained and adorable. She may not be mother of the year, but I can tell the mom is (was?) Bella's best friend.

I woke up on Tuesday, and it's now Friday. The last few days were bittersweet. The world is confusing and new, the response of curling up into a self-pitying ball being perfectly acceptable.

Instead, I engage myself in intellectual pursuits. School friends go uncalled, all but the sweet Angela. I do "my" homework, keep the house clean, feed Charlie, and write.

Almost all my spare time is devoted to the creative outlet. Pages upon pages, I pour out all the pain and confusion, small stories and poems, memories of before. Sometimes the language switches after each word, creating a sort of secret code only available to speakers of English, French, Spanish, Russian, and German.

One of the most beautiful things of the Forks area is my chosen spot, La Push beach. It is a comforting place, reminding me of childhood camping trips. I go out there almost every single day after school. Two rarely-used beach chairs have been adopted to the back of The Beast, Jacob often coming over to visit. The Beast of Monterrey is backed in to its parking spot, giving the box a view of the lovely, deep green sea.

"Hey Bells."

Looking up from my journal, I meet Jacob's eyes. They are big, brown, and filled with soft concern for who he thinks I am. I've been trying to keep her distance from him, to paste the "No boyfriends wanted" sign on my forehead. Doubts are made about whether it's actually being achieved.

I'm attempting to make myself scarce from people, to not ruin Bella's life anymore, use her drop-dead gorgeous face and body for my own gain; however, I can't refuse the warm feeling brought from human touch. The heat and comfort Jacob Black so willingly brings me takes the edge off of the pain. Shame heats my face, but I can't seem to stop.

"Hey Jake, how was school?" I bookmark the journal and put it away, and the teenage boy grimaces at the question.

"Same old same old. How about you?"

"Everyone but Angela hates my existence, horray!" I give a sarcastic arm wave. So maybe avoiding people isn't as difficult as I originally said. He grins, plopping down in the chair beside me.

"What language you writing in today."

"Just a bit of French."

Jacob chuckles, placing both hands behind his head and leaning back.

"The sky is beautiful today," I interject, meeting his big, brown eyes with my own, stolen ones.

His lips quirk up, "You mean it's not raining."

"Maybe. When did you get so good at reading between the lines?"

"I have two sisters."

"Right." We quickly look away from each other, both awkward at the same time. The water is beautiful today. A bit of sunshine pokes through the clouds, sparkling over the sea's surface.

"How do you feel about parties?" He says suddenly, a cracking, guilty undertone to his voice.

I frown, and my forehead creased. He is given a disbelieving once over. "I've never been to the kind you seem to be talking about."

Sitting up, Jake scoots closer, lowering his chin and voice. "You've never been to teenage party with alcohol?"

Shaking my head and tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I almost die at the fake-serious expression on his face. He appears more constipated than intense.

"Me neither." He shrugs, and we both burst into laughter. "But really, there's an abandoned cabin in the woods—the party spot, It's about halfway between the rez and Forks." Jake checks my features for disapproval before continuing. "The shindig is happening on Saturday night, this guy named Mike is bringing the booze." He leans forward again, so close I can feel his body heat, "It'll be fu-un!"

"You need a ride, eh?"

"Yup."

"What time do you need me to pick you up?"

o0o0o0o

The humming, loud sound of the chevy is comforting. Dark, night-swallowed roads stretch out for miles in front of the red monster, and it seems like I'm the only living being on the planet. The forest is silent and black, its noises unheard from the cab in which I sit.

Vampires are real. At any moment a red-eyed, inhuman creature could jump from the shadows and devour me whole.

With every day that passes, I become more afraid of what might happen. Of James and Victoria, Laurent and the Denalis. Edward.

Pushing the fear into a little box and locking it tight, I strive to become excited—to no avail.

Little, uncertain butterflies flutter in my stomach. When I'd said parties were a new thing, I'd been 100% honest.

I've never been drunk, kissed, or stoned, and the possibility for all three to occur at one of these things is large. However, control isn't something I'm able to give up. My inhibitions will  _not_  be torn down.

Besides, I'm the designated driver.

Jake climbs in the car, and we exchange pleasantries. It's a long fifteen minutes of silence before I break. "So, what did you tell your dad?"

He grins, "Who said I told him anything at all?"

"You just left?" His smile widens, and my knuckles turn white around the steering wheel.

"Jake, he's gonna be so worried if he notices you're gone!" I say, voice low and steady, dangerously intense. Billy Black loves his son, that I know with certainty. This isn't acceptable behavior in my book. "You could've at least said you were going to the movies with me, any sort of excuse so he has an idea of who you'd be with!"

"Hmph, take a chill pill, Bella. It'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen."

My lips tighten, and the anxious feeling in my stomach only grows. He can't be convinced, not now. I can tell from the way he speaks. I  _hate_  this, having my worries pushed away as if they don't matter, as if they can't occur. How many teenage deaths has my pastor preached about before? Too many—by drug overdose, drunken stupidity, suicide—the list goes on. Why did I agree to this in the first place?

Driving a fifteen-year-old boy to a party?

He'll hate me if I turn back now.

"Turn right." He says.

The truck encounters a potholed, gravel road, and I slow down accordingly. We drive for five more minutes before meeting "civilization."

Booming pop music vibrates the trees, the air weighed down by pot and booze in the air. Lights are ahead, big camping lanterns that must be supplied by Mike. We exit, meeting silent, judging stares from all around. I hadn't really thought about the type of people going to this "party."

They are all people from my school.

Most of which, I'd completely stopped communicating with, insulting a few of the more oblivious ones to get them off my back.

I'm utterly screwed.

Following Jacob to his small group, my arms curls protectively around my stomach. It's so vulnerable here, surrounded by children whose brains are not yet fully developed. Fact is, I'm also a child, and a stupid one at that. Things can easily go wrong, not including the fact of vampires' existence (and that trouble of the supernatural sort is drawn to me)

"Hello Bella." Says the tallest boy in the group of three. His features, though large, are attractive, and his biceps strain against a small tee shirt.

"Hi," I say, voice small, like a mouse. He looks at me as if I should recognize him (oops?).

"I'm Paul." And then he looms over me, stepping too close, looping an arm around my shoulders and bringing me into the group. Jake and his other friends (Embry and Quil?) watch the me in silence.

This is a mistake.

"Hey Jake, do you have anyone you can catch a ride with?"

"Yea, yea sure." He waves his hand dismissively, engaging in conversation with his "bros." The boy is doing his best to appear as if this is his "scene," looking to be a scared freshman instead.

I don't really want to leave him, not when I know what could happen. But he is… he thinks he's grown up enough to make his own decisions, so I'll let him.

Untangling myself from Paul, I shoot him a glare at which he only waggles his eyebrows. My quickened, walk-of-shame begins towards The Beast.

A couple of makeshift benches and camping chairs are scattered around, on which many pairs are locking lips, and some doing a bit more than that. The party is already getting nasty, and it's only 11 o'clock. Conflicting smells of cheap beer and assorted drugs are filling the air, drunken laughter and revelry in all corners, everyone pretending to be happy and content. No one is, all eyes dead and hopeless if examined closely.

I need to get out of here.

"Hey b*ch." Shouts Jessica from where she sit, grinding onto Mike's lap with purpose. She takes a long drag from her joint, locking lips with him.

Mike's back is facing her. Jessica gives me the finger before disposing of her top and slipping a hand...somewhere.

Does this girl have no shame?

"Hey look, it's this Sheriff's kid!" Shouts a drunk male voice, and a teen stumbles between me and the vehicle.

"Please move." My voice shakes, and my eyes begin to prickle.

"Aw, you gonna go over to Cullen's? Maybe bang that f**got some more?"

A sharp pang halts my breathing, the expletive increasing my frustration. "Dude, just let me leave, please."

He grins, glassy eyes trailing over my frame. The predator licks his lips, "Why don't you give me a reason?"

"No." I raise the can of pepper spray, and he's soon on the ground, screaming his head off.

Frantic steps get me into Bella's vehicle, and I quickly lock the doors.

I drive out as quickly as possible, speeding down the back road. I have never been this desperate to leave a place, never in my seventeen years.

Hopefully Jacob will be okay, but I couldn't stay.

My mind races in dozens of directions as I drive down the highway, anxiety and shame coursing through my veins. My stomach cramps, and the tears are barely kept at bay.

I miss home.

If I was  _home_ , my parents wouldn't have even let me go out so late, and with a boy? I wouldn't have asked.

My brain works slowly, shock deadening my thinking abilities.

I'm never going to protected like that again, not by my real flesh and blood.

Whatever friends I had before, my cousins and grandparents—they're gone forever.

I find a spot to pull over, then lock the doors and climb into the back. There, I huddle under a blanket, sobbing loudly and wretchedly for the things I lost, for the people I will never see again.

Hours past, and I cry myself into blissful, dreamless sleep.

 _Knock, knock, knock._  Knuckles rap against glass.

Slowly blinking away the grogginess, I sit up, looking out the window. Morning's early light is enough to make out a face—Alice Cullen. She is beautiful as always, attired in designer labels, the strands of hair reaching up to the sky—as if yearning for the sun.

My hands fumble with the door, and I climb out, meeting the vampire's concerned eyes. Alice runs her eyes down my sorrowful and sleepy figure. "Sweetie, whatever happened to you?"

Another sob almost breaks through, but I manage to contain myself, aiming a blank stare towards my companion. "I'm fine." The words are whispered, weak and unconvincing.

"No you're not! You've obviously been through hell."

I muster up a glare, stepping away. "Look, I don't deserve any of your concern, okay?"

A frown gathers between Alice's eyebrows, fury developing behind her eyes. Her stance widens, arms crossing, "Of course you deserve concern! I saw you completely disappear from my visions today! And four days ago your set-in-stone future changed! Do you have any idea how much I've been worrying about you?" Stepping forward, the pixie slowly wraps her arms around me, whispering "Sweetie, you can trust me."

My eyes squeeze shut, and I give myself up to it—returning the hug—a warm sensation of comfort heating my bones.

"I'm... I'm not Bella."

Alice pulls back, hands on my shoulders. The vampire's eyes flicker back and forth, verifying the statement by the my expression.

"I... I woke up on Tuesday morning in Bella's body. My name is Thea Cruzelle, I was born in British Columbia, Canada, on February 6, 2000. Before I woke up here I was in the year 2017 and the Cullens and Bella were written about in a series of fictional books called The Twilight Saga."

Yellow eyes widen, and her body stiffens becoming statue-like. A few minutes pass before she seems to come back to life.

Alice strokes my cheek, watching as I rip off the mask barely holding everything inside. Finally breaking, I sob wholeheartedly. The pixie wraps me in another hug, stroking the long, brown hair and murmuring reassuring nothings in my ear.


	4. When the Haunting Begins

**Okay well, this turned a lot darker than I had originally intended. Do you guys feel like it deserves a rating change, or is this still T?**

**Another question, does anyone think my character deserves a different (or better) name? She's kinda morphed a bit, she started out as me but is slowly gaining her own personality. Technology is taking over the world!**

**Thank you Suziq968 for the helpful comments! The Jessica Stanley scene in chapter 2 received a good overhaul because of it. Reread if desired, but it isn't essential to the rest of the story.**

**Thanks to y'all that reviewed! It was amusing to me how many mentioned shipping Alice and Bella/Thea. I honestly haven't picked a pairing yet, so we'll see about that...**

o0o0o0o

_"When the Haunting Begins"_

Heavy pants echo through the dark, menacing space, the smell of burnt flesh pinching my nose. The air is thick with it; the darkness weighed down ominously.

A terrible fear is clawing at my chest. My heart pounds, palms going clammy.

"You don't belong here." States the voice, feminine and soft, yet growling over the words.

A bit of light floods through, enough to see the shape of a body, a small creature, horns twisting out from upon their head. They stand confidently, feet apart, hands stretched out to their sides. Their fingernails are long, too long, like claws.

"I'm sorry." I whimper. My arms wrap around my stomach like the cloth wrapping around an Egyptian corpse. "I never meant to—"

"Of course you meant to!" The being steps forward, more rays of red light appearing to light their body. A beautiful, hourglass figure, along with a heart-shaped face and perfectly symmetrical features. Her lips are puffy and enticing, big doe eyes menacing and vengeful, yet still draw me in. The girl's hair flows down past her breasts, the deep, mahogany locks falling in perfect waves. Dressed in a simple tee shirt and jeans, the only signs of her otherness are the red, sharp horns sticking out from her head and black claws tapping impatiently upon her thigh. "You always wanted to be me, didn't you? To have all the boys chase you? To be  _wanted_."

I take a few deep breaths, stumbling backwards with a whispered "I was wanted where I was, I was happy. And I never wanted to be you, the boys that follow you around would never please me. I've always desired someone to grow  _old_  with."

Bella's face hardens further; her voice raises to a shout, "LIAR! You took my life away and you know it!"

The creature stalks forward, backing me into a wall I didn't know existed. Long, sharp nails stroke down the my cheek, and two scratches form like the tails of a comet. An exhale of breath reveals my fear. I begin to tremble, my vision blurring with tears. Stepping forward, the demon licks a salty drop from my cheek. A shudder of revulsion shakes my body in response.

My voice trembles, "You were and are gone. For some reason you died that night and my mind took the place of yours. Sweetie, please don't do this." I cringe internally at the pet name, when things go sour it's my go-to calming mechanism.

I'm facing a demon and call it sweetie? May as well have stuck a gun to my head.

Bella's eyes flicker back and forth, a sort of hopelessness falling over her expression. I slowly put my hand around the other girl's, rubbing her back comfortingly with bravery that comes out of nowhere. Our eyes meet, and we share our suffering with each other. A delicate web of gossamer weaves us together. Quietly, I say, "I'm sorry."

The last apology breaks the creature, a mask replacing the sorrow, the minute of peace forgotten. A malevolent grin quirks up the sides of Bella's lips, before searing pain registers in my stomach.

"Liar." She coos, and licks my neck before biting down hard. Bella kisses my cheek like a lover would, making it so much more frightening; the mark of her lips imprinted in my own blood.

Looking down, a flush of sickness floods over me. Black claws have been thrusted into my inner organs - blood spills from the wounds.

I scream at the pain, such dolor never felt before.

"Bella!" A violent shaking, and the torrid sensations pull away, whirled back to their demonic dimension. My eyes snap open to a half-lit room. A man stands over me. I scramble, screams ripping through my throat - the memory is stamped on my brain with vivid colour.

The light flicks on, and Charlie's frightened face watches me.

I'm safe. Back in Bella's room, the demon, or whatever that creature is gone. My rapid, short breaths begin to slow; I bring my pillow to my chest, hugging it tight. Charlie's expression goes pinched.

"Bells, what was that?" He sits down slowly, focussed intently on me.

My limbs are twitchy, panicked little whimpers escaping my throat at every breath. Tingles pull at my skin, gravel scraping along the lining of my stomach. I slide a hand along the skin, just to be sure.

Shaking my head frantically back and forth, I struggle not to continue the screams. The vivid nightmare plays over and over again, haunting my brain with wisps of heavy, trailing ghosts. I can't answer, can't speak, or I'll surely break down.

Charlie waits through the minutes—and after receiving no answer—scoots forwards. He carefully extracts the pillow from my grasp, pulling me into strong, cotton-covered arms.

"Shush, it's alright now. You're safe." He holds me close, a hand brushing back and forth over my back, and the shivers and whimpers start to slow.

We sit like that for a good twenty minutes before I calm down. The sandman scratches at my eyelids, pulling until I give in.

I don't dream again.

o0o0o0o0o

Saturday goes by like a dream, and I walk about the house like a tramautized zombie. Charlie wanted to stay with me, but I managed to convince him to follow the original plan—fishing. The battle isn't over, Charlie's stubborn demeanor attests to that. He is going to do his best to find out what brought on my night terrors; I dread our future conversations.

Unlike normal nightmares, the one I experienced hasn't faded from my memory; it seemed to be imprinted, branded upon my eyelids. Whenever I close my eyes, the Bella demon is there—stalking with that malevolent grin—lapping my blood from her claws.

 _RING, RING!_  Sounds the landline suddenly, causing me to jump and squeak. Shaking the fear off, I pick up the phone and bring it to my ear. "Swan Residence."

"Hey… Thea. It's Alice."

The sound of my real name almost provokes me to tears, though I manage a whispered "Hi."

"Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with Jasper and I."

"You don't eat."

Alice giggles a bit "Yes, but you do. And I don't think it would be a good idea to invite you over to my house."

"You're right, um… where and when?"

"La Francesca, let's say noon?"

"That sounds great, Alice. See you then."

"Alright. Bye!"

I'm once again alone in the empty house, the silence ringing in my ears. It's still surprising how accepting Alice is about the whole thing. The psychic has yet to question or suspect me of anything, and has only comforted me after the (embarrassing) breakdown. To be held like that, to have my real name finally known - it lifted me from my previous depression.

That dream though, it wreaked havoc on any sort of mental stability built up in this reality. I'm a human in a vampire's world, my scent strong enough to leave me in constant danger.

It's ten o'clock now, with two impossibly slow hours left to conquer. Not ten minutes later I decide to walk around town. Public spaces feel a bit safer.

Entering the restaurant fifteen minutes early, I'm surprised to spot the vampire couple, already waiting. I plop myself down in the booth, sitting across from the two.

The waitress is attentive and ready, a fake smile planted on her caked-with-makeup face, her breasts almost spilling out of her shirt. She appears before the vampires are able to greet the third member of their company, leaning forward much more than necessary to place the menus down.

I order quick and confidently, twiddling my thumbs after the woman leaves.

A perfect, ivory hand rests over the awkward hands. I make eye contact.

"Hi." Says Alice, rubbing her hand comfortingly over mine.

"Hello." I whisper.

Softly, the pixie asks, "Are you alright?"

"Not—not really."

"You're scared." States Jasper, his yellow eyes intense, observing me.

"Yes, I'm not like Bella."

"You actually fear we'll stick our teeth in your throat."

I nodd slowly. "You, but mostly the others, the red-eyed ones." Bringing my hand up, I gnaw on a knuckle. A shiver of fear slides down my spine, his words bringing to mind my nightmare.

Alice pushs the food towards me, topaz eyes wide and expectant. A couple minutes of silence pass. I finish my meal.

"You know what will happen much more than I do." Says the pixie calmly.

My voice trembles, "Do you want to know what might come to pass?"

"Do you want to tell us?" Jasper interjects.

"I, maybe." Drumming my fingers upon the table, I clear my throat and begin, "There's a coven that will be arriving, I think the next time there is a thunderstorm. J-ames," I stutter, "Victoria and Laurent."

"They will be a danger to you?" Jasper raises an eyebrow.

Speaking a mile a minute, I barely left time for breathing. "Yes. James will be attracted to my scent, he's a hunter. The fact that your coven will protect Bella will spur him on. We go to Phoenix for her protection, and then he'll lead me to my former ballet studio with a videotape of my mother's voice, attacking and biting me. You all and Edward arrive in time to kill him, and Edward sucks the venom from Bella's wound."

I squirm. Jasper and Alice stare at me intently before turning their gazes to one another.

"And the other two?"

o0o0o0o

With the arrival of Monday came the horror of school, both a good and bad thing in my eyes. I don't like being alone at the house all day, but the people at Forks High leave much to be desired. I went out for lunch again with Jasper and Alice on Sunday, but that was only a couple of hours before returning to the empty and ominous house.

The heavy rain beats against the truck's metal roof, creating an out-of-beat song. White-knuckled and slow, I stress the whole way there. The Beast of Monterrey is in a much different mood than me, humming down the roads and purring like a content old cat.

Pulling into the parking lot, I wince at the sight of the dreaded Volvo. He hasn't left. His mere existence causes me pain, bringing to mind the terrible and frightening supernatural world I'm stuck in.

_Saliva and blood drips down my neck._

I park as far away as was possible from Edward's car, rummaging through my backpack to buy some time to calm down.

Deep breaths, in and out.

 _Knock, knock, knock,_  raps a fist against the glass. A shudder shakes my body. Slowly sitting up, I swing my bag over a shoulder. Shaking hands open the door, and I come face to face with flawlessness.

_Edward._

There he stands, looking very much like Medusa's male counterpart. The sharpened spears of his yellow eyes twinkle brightly, reddish hair curling away from his head in little snake-like sections, and an entrancing half-grin quirks up the reptilian lips. Like a perfect gentlemen he holds his hand out to me. And there's  _nothing_  I can do but accept, ivory cold fingers entangling with mine. His prying gaze never leaves me. Holes burn into my body.

My hope for his continued ignoring of my existence is crushed like a careless rock star's guitar. Feelings pound and rake through my being, making me feel nauseous and shaky. The flush, the burn his eyes create as they drag over Bella's body, only temporarily distracts from my probable death.

No words are exchanged. The Adonis simply takes my rucksack and walks me to my locker.

It's as if no argument ever occurred, like we're boyfriend and girlfriend.

_He's manipulating you._

"Edward?"

He snaps to attention, watching raptly as I fumble with the locker combination. His arm is pressed against the locker beside mine, leaning casually against it, looking  _oh so sexy_  without even trying.

"Yes, Bella?"

A cold shower shocks my brain. He isn't looking at  _me_  that way.

"As communication is important, can you please tell me what your intentions are?"

A frown gathers between his brows; Edward quirks his head to the side. "My intentions?"

With a blank face and lowered voice, I explain "Yes. Are you following me around because you have the belief that we're mates, and that one day I'll agree to be changed and we'll be together forever?"

Flustered, he sputters out, "No! Of course not."

"Then  _why_? It's because I'm  _interesting_  isn't it? Or maybe you just want to  _suck me dry._ " I say, a cruel twist on the words, "I'm really sorry you can't read my mind, but I don't want to be a vampire or a dead human and being with you means it's either or."

His face hardens. Edward steps forward and slowly clasps his hand around my wrist. Tugging me forwards, our faces almost meet. He spits "We'll discuss this later."

And the bell rings, leaving me gasping for breath.

Fear and shame continue to follow me throughout the morning, and I wish desperately to take back the hasty words. It isn't that they aren't true, but Edward has the ability to kill me with a simple tap of the finger. Reality is—I'm only human.

I avoid Edward as best I can, going the long way to my classes and eating lunch in The Beast. I meet eyes with him twice throughout the rush to get to lessons, his sharp eyes scrutinizing my every move.

He looks at me as if I'm a piece of meat.

But there isn't a way in hell that I won't have to deal with him in Biology. The class is important and I can't skip it again.

With dreading footsteps I make my way to the room, the bell having gone against my wishes.

Edward is there before me, of course, and his eyes follow ny journey to our shared table. He watches, waiting until Mr. Banner has finished handing out and explaining today's assignment.

The lights snuff out. A VHS tape is popped into the machine.

A burning flush spreads over my body at his stare, as I wish desperately that he isn't so handsome. The darkness of the room is enough so no one but I notice where his attentions lie. Edward slowly sneaks closer, but I don't move away. There is a spark, a ribbon that ties and tugs us together, electricity flowing between us.

I want to touch him.

The longing is immense, an out-of-nowhere desire that overtakes my every thought. I twitch and squirm, trying desperately to pay attention to the movie.

A cold hand lays over mine, the electricity somehow increasing, a moan almost exiting my throat.

Leaning forward, Edward's lips almost touched my ear as he whispers "I've tried to fight it, but I just can't seem to stay away from you."


	5. When Thea Finally Said No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The main character's name has been changed to Thea. In order to continue writing I needed to pick a name that I liked but also had no emotional connection with. She originally had my name but it was getting super confusing to me—It felt a bit like I had multi-personality disorder.
> 
> Also, the rating's been changed to M, this story's gonna get quite a bit darker before going over to the light side;) Sorry if anybody has to quit reading because of that.
> 
> Whenever I try to copy and paste a finished chapter (while on my phone) from Google Docs to Fanfiction all my italics and boldened words are lost and I have to redo it.
> 
> It makes me want to slam my head against the wall until it bleeds.
> 
> (Loud, exaggerated sigh)
> 
> Warnings: In-depth description of a woman's body and vivid nightmares.

" _When Thea Finally Said No"_

A cold hand suddenly lay over hers, the electricity somehow increasing, a moan almost exiting her throat.

Leaning forward, Edward's lips almost touched her ear as he whispered "I've tried to fight it, but I just can't seem to stay away from you."

Dilated, dark-amber eyes latched onto to Thea, holding her still, frozen like prey.

"Look, I'm—I'm sorry if I led you to believe I was interested, but—"

Perfect, stone-cold lips pressed against her cheek, once, twice, three times. She gasped, holding still under the onslaught. The impostor's insides tossed and turned, an unfamiliar heat settling in her lower belly. Clenching her hands into fists, a near-silent hiss whistled out from Thea's teeth. Rage at the blatant manipulation and passionate lust waged a war against one another, the girl trying with all her might to speak up, to say  _no_ , to no avail.

Edward continued to explore throughout the movie, nothing that should've seemed overly sexual, yet it  _so was_. Fingers stroked down arms, drawing patterns on jeans, a cold body touching a warm one.

Her mind was a mass of fog, brain cells disappearing swiftly, leaving no sign of their previous existence. Any time she was even close to being able to think a puff of breath would meet her senses. This exhale of Edward's intoxicated and drug her down until she couldn't remember her own name.

Finally, after what seemed to be  _years_  of drunken debauchery-the lights switched on, and  _the_  electricity ceased. It might have had something to do with the fact that she fled the classroom like a 30 years incarcerated escapee. Thea almost tripped, twice, in her haste to get out and away.

_I fell for his crap again._

_I thought he said he'd leave_?

Of course Edward had said that, at the time she'd just been popped into a confusing, enchanting wonderland; the reality of her situation having not yet sunken in. She'd been absolutely enthralled by him that first day, and Thea was never good at keeping her heart off her sleeve. The girl must have appeared just like Bella had,  _irrevocably_   _in love._

Hmph.

_Holy rape repellent Batman!_

And what made her really pissed off, way more than before, was that it wasn't her, it wasn't  _Thea's_  body Edward was manipulating for. It wasn't  _her_  blood that could easily cause Thea's death.

It was Bella's.

* * *

There was a beautiful face staring back at her through the mirror. Big, brown eyes surrounded by long, whimsical lashes; pink, puffy lips; dainty, graceful ankles and wrists. A shiver of fear slid down her spine, her stomach clenched, and-as a knee-jerk reaction-a knuckle slid into her mouth, Thea gnawing on it in an attempt to stay the panic attack. But she steadied herself, pulling the hoodie and shirt off her head, unhooking the bra, and dropped down the pants and underwear.

Observing Bella's body, Thea slowly slid her hand down the bare stomach, resting it on a bony hip. The girl either didn't eat much, or she had a super fast metabolism, because a large majority of the population would have to work super hard for a body like this.

Flawless, creamy ivory skin was everywhere, barely a freckle to be found.

She didn't have much of a butt, but her breasts and thighs were quite large, with sensuous curves galore.

Thea couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before, but up till now she had taken great pains to avoid looking at the body she now inhabited. She knew that Bella was beautiful, the fact that a flawless Edward desired her was certainly a good testament.

A look back up at Bella's face—away from the large breasts and rosy, perfectly-placed nipples—only brought Thea to tears.

_Terrible pain, blood spilling from your body._

_Liar!_

Thea was forever stuck in a nightmare that she couldn't leave,  _the face_  could never be forgotten. It was always there, reflecting back in photos, water, mirrors, even cutlery. And just when the impostor relaxed,  _the terrors_  would appear out of nowhere.

Her lips were heavily bitten from when she'd had to force herself not to scream, her palms covered with the little half-moon scars from where her nails had been habitually dug in. Deep bags hung beneath her eyes, which were looking older and more haunted with each day that passed. Every girl that had ever dreamt of waking up in Twilight needed a good slap in the face. All those Mary Sues could  _go to hell._

_You took my life away and you know it!_

* * *

"Bells." Thea looked from her cereal, shaking away the dark thoughts. Charlie was watching her carefully, a concerned hand slowly placed over hers.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

She just blinked at him, her brain churning slowly.

"I mean," he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "If you don't feel comfortable you can talk to Renee. Or really—anybody."

Thea managed a small smile,"Ch—Dad," she twitched a bit, looking away as she spoke, "I'm fine."

"We both know that's a lie." The police chief stated, but let it be, pulling her into a quick hug.

His affection always nearly broke her down. It was  _so close_  to the real thing, to the way her father and mother had hugged Thea every night, yet it  _wasn't_.

A horribly familiar horn sounded from outside, the girl giving a violent quake in response.

Charlie's eyes observed carefully, watching his daughter slowly grab her backpack and head outside, body hunched in trepidation.

* * *

 

Thea had realized something this morning, a major breakthrough—"her" relationship with Edward was  _very close_  to abusive.

She had vowed to never be in such a thing—to never be a doormat refusing to divorce for the sake of loyalty, religion, or love. Thea spoke from personal experience - having had a family member that had suffered from teenage marriage until death at age 73.

The impostor was especially jumpy today; today being the day Thea finally took the reins as best she could on what was now her life.

_Cold fingers, clasped tightly around her wrist._

He'd left a bruise that day, whether the Adonis had meant to or not was a matter for discussion. But she hadn't even wanted a boyfriend to begin with, and certainly never one like Edward.

 _This is my reality now_.

Thea hadn't meant for it to be—had never wanted this—but she needed to stop drowning in guilt and move on. At least, as best a body snatcher could move on having her  _entire past_  erased.

Sighing, she steadied herself for the onslaught.

_It was time to take over._

Walking up to the Volvo, Thea bravely threw the door open. She squatted down, refusing to enter for  _the_  conversation. Curious, topaz eyes watched the girl's every move, vampire senses taking in the faint sweat coating her skin, the quick  _thumpthumpthump_  of her heart.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

She took a few careful, deep breaths, Edward recording the _in-out-in-out_

"Remember when you asked me if I was afraid of you?"

The vampire nodded slowly, his perfect body turned towards her in rapt attention.

"Well I am—deathly afraid I mean. So I need you to eff off and stop using your dazzling skills against me. Thank you." Slamming the door shut, Thea forced herself to walk slowly to "The Beast," hoping he'd taken the hint.

SLAM!

"Bella."

_Flippin' flip flip of the stupid flippin' flip._

She turned around, almost nose to nose with the looming boy.

"I'm sorry." And he looked so  _sincere_ ; Edward's eyes being wide and concerned, no hint of a smirk on his flippin' beautiful face. The haze tried to settle over her once again.

Thea took three steps back, fearing he would follow her, or worse-get mad.

But he didn't. The Adonis just stood there, looking flippin' perfect and lovable, like he wasn't a master manipulator, like he wasn't going to keep following, to keep stalking until Thea was  _his_.

The girl scrambled into her truck, hurriedly fumbling with the keys until The Beast of Monterrey rumbled to a start. She drove away, Edward's topaz eyes staring at her through the rearview mirror.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but those eyes seemed to darken as they watched, flawless hands tightening into fists.

_Serial killer._

* * *

 

With only one inhabitant, the library was suprisingly quaint, even if the building loomed a bit.

It was a good size, especially for a small town like Forks. The bookshelves were all made of a beautiful mahogany, red, plush chairs in the corners—it must be an off day, because this was a perfect place to hang. A middle-aged woman was at the front desk, pince-nez balanced on her nose, busily filing away. Her perfectly-rhythmic typing was the only sound for miles.

"You need any help dear?" She asked kindly, briefly looking up from her work.

"I'm good, but thanks."

"Alright, well you can come to me if you have any questions."

Thea strode off towards the 400's, easily reading the colourful Dewey Decimal poster pinned to one of the bookshelves ends.

She'd been neglecting her studies since she'd "arrived" here, something that was completely unacceptable. Her favorite language resources might not have been invented yet ( _Youtube my love!)_  but that didn't give Thea a good reason to slack.

There was actually a reasonable good selection, Thea loading her arms with French, German, Spanish, Russian, and OOH SWEDISH!

With a satisfying thunk, the books plopped down on a round study table. The girl set to work, reviewing some old grammar concepts.

It was an hour and a half before the heavy stuff started to hurt her brain, longing glances being sent in the way of the plush chairs.

Maybe she would take a break, if only for a little while.

Thea snuggled down in the corner with a copy of Pride and Prejudice, managing to make it 50 pages in before her eyes squeezed shut. It was so warm and cozy here, no mirrors or pictures to stab her with the memory of  _Bella_.

_Black nails, slowly scraping down her skin. So close to breaking skin, to spilling blood._

_Terribly entrancing sweet breath, sweet fog surrounding Thea and binding her to this place. Everything felt numb, the darkness closing in._

_"Li-ar." Said the creature, a sing-song voice morbidly lilting the word._

_Saliva and blood, dripping down her neck obscenely. Pain burning from where her pulse point had been bitten._

_**Thump, thump, thump**. Went Thea's heart, a second bite, a second plunging in of the fangs; the red liquid squirting out for yards in a graceful arch._

_A near silent, pained moan exited her throat. She was completely trapped, captured at the mercy of this evil, vindictive demon._

_A kiss to the corner of her trembling lips, the scent coming so much closer._

_Malicious laughter flooded the space. Thea was utterly defenseless and shaking from fright, the red beams of low light showing the girl her captor's beautiful, haunting face._

_"Li-ar."_

"Sweetie? Dear? Young lady can you please wake up?"

The hoarse screams suddenly stopped, Thea's eyes opening in a flash as she tried to get her bearings.

_You're at the library._

The librarian was standing over her, rightfully concerned. Thea just packed her bag together, ignoring the books she'd wanted to sign out, and left; worried eyes following the teenager's hurried steps.

* * *

Thea didn't know how Jacob thought showing up  _at her school_  on a  _flippin' motorcycle_  would make her want to forgive him.

But it kinda did.

She'd always been stupidly bad at keeping grudges if someone was standing in the flesh in front of her. It made Thea mad how quickly her brain just forgave and forgot—if the offender wasn't an annoying person.

Jacob was all lit up again, smiling big at seeing Thea's slow approach.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey Bells." he turned awkward, scratching at the back of his neck. "Look, I'm really sorry about Friday night, I totally wasn't thinking about whether it was gonna be your scene or not."

Thea waved her hand dismissively, voice still small. "It's forgiven. I'm just never going to one of those depressing fests again."

The boy barked a laugh, attracting further attention from Thea's schoolmates.

"I'll admit—it wasn't nearly as fun as I'd thought it'd a be."

They grinned at each other, reaching a mutual understanding. Thea tried to fight the attraction; the feelings that were so much truer than those that Edward inspired. Jacob—while still retaining a bit of a baby face—was attired in a well-fitted leather jacket, his long hair pulled back into a ponytail, a smile bringing out his happy wrinkles.

"Do you… do you want to hang out today?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yea, sure! Um—but I—do you want to come over to the house and watch me bake?" Thea asked, with awkward hand gestures thrown in.

He nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek that turned the girl red up to her ears. The Quileute followed her slow moving "Beast" to the Swan residence, deep in thought.

Jacob was sorry about having asked her to give him a ride for that party. He hadn't even pondered the consequences. He would've waited it out longer if Charlie hadn't asked him to come. Hence the reason he'd bent the rules and drove to the High School without a license.

Pfft. Whatever,  _the police chief asked me to._

He sighed heavily, remembering that night.

Thea may be very intelligent, but in many ways she was a defenseless doe. He wanted to protect her, now more than ever. When he'd finally gotten over his pride he realized how uncomfortable the girl had been. She was an emotional person, a sensitive one. And it was obvious that she had very few friends at school.

"You can just put your bag on the table." Said Thea, who couldn't help straightening the living room a bit as they walked through. She found there was a lot of things to do with her time when the internet was so bad, cleaning becoming the closest a body jumper could get to therapy.

Jacob watching in awe as Thea turned into a hummingbird, fluttering around and quickly, efficiently completing her tasks.

"Do you do that every day?" He blurted.

Her eyes grew wide at the question, "Do what?"

"Tidy and clean."

"Well, I have to keep my mind off of them somehow." Thea said, attention half divided at she struggled to scrub the food from a plate.

"Who's them?"

The brunette snapped to awareness, meeting Jacob's gaze.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Taking a couple of steps forward, Jacob carefully extricated the dish from her hands, talking them both in his big ones. He looked deep into her eyes, "Why don't you want to? Bella, is someone hurting you?"

Fear and rage clouded over her face, ripping her hands away and turning her back to him. "You've overstepped your bounds." Said a voice of ice. "You will not question me on this topic again."

"Okay, Bella." He said quietly, stepping away slowly.

It was a good thirty minutes before they managed to push aside the moment, finding a safe topic to chat about. Things weren't quite the same after that. Thea became more cautious in what she said around him, her light laughter and giggles becoming less frequent; and Jacob's concern only grew, scrutinizing the young woman with a much more watchful eye.

She did laugh when he burnt his tongue on a fresh cookie. And he did grin when he managed to distract her so hard she walked into the door, twice. But thoughts continued to rage in the back of the pairs' minds.

_Leave me alone._

and

_What happened to you?_

* * *

Thea has tried all day to distract herself from the dreaded hour—bedtime. Jacob had left a couple of hours ago, and the girl had done her best to find tasks to accomplish—to prolong the inevitable.

Ever since that first nightmare she'd been unable to sleep without waking up in screams.

The distance continued to grow bigger between the girl and those she spoke with, half of her brain always concentrated on  _something else._

She slowly climbed into the little twin bed, staring hopeless at the lamp she'd left shining bright in the corner. Before the dreams Thea had always slept in complete darkness, unbothered. But now, sometimes she left the main light on in her room, hours passing before she drifted off into hell.

In the middle of restless, fearful sleep, Thea tossed and turned. A small sound, the sound of an unoiled window squeaking loudly throwing her into an awake state. Her eyes snapped open wide and fast, finding the cause.

There was a figure standing by the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, yes I know it's all angsty and crap, but it will get better. Sometimes you gotta go through sh-t to get through to the other side.
> 
> Poop! That totally sounded like a motivational speech…
> 
> Whatevs.
> 
> LOL, I didn't realize how much happy day crap I threw into the first chapters until I went back to re-edit. But it makes sense, Thea is only now starting to understand the dangerous world she's in.


	6. Chapter 6

" _When Old Quil Said Some Stuff"_

"Sweetie!"

A little pixie stepped into the light, a concerned look adorned. Thea's chest rose and fell with heavy, pressing breaths, trying to exhale the pain and fear. Gradually relaxing her clenched body, she sat up and gestured Alice closer.

Alice was always humming, her deceiving doll-face usually drawing the attention away. But if you listened closely, the song often reflected the mood.

_Hit the Road Jack._

Thea suspected it was habit to keep Edward out.

Whenever Alice visited Thea started to feel a little bit okay, like the night couldn't be all that bad, but the pixie would eventually need to leave. She could only ever be a temporary solution to the troubles and shadows that haunted Thea's every step.

The vampire sat upon the bed, eyes fixed on the frightened, little human. "Honey, you look a proper fright!"

An awkward smile stretched across Thea's lips, her face scrunched up in all the wrong places. "I'm just having trouble adjusting, is all."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "It's more than that; I'm sure."

Pausing, Thea slowly dragged a pillow to her chest, shaking her head back and forth furiously. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I should be better than this,  _stronger_  than this. But I quake at the smallest things and I  _can't sleep_  without dreaming of  _her_  and I'm  _so afraid_ of everything and I'm not meant to be here! Why am I here?" A tear slipped down her cheek, the girl managing to keep a  _complete_  breakdown at bay.

"Oh sweetie!" Approaching slowly, Alice snuggled in beside Thea, looping a cold arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.  _Plop, plop, plop,_  sounded the tears as they fell unto the pixie's shoulder. "Don't you  _ever_  be ashamed of being scared!  _Everyone_  gets afraid sometimes, and certainly over much less deadly things than vampires." Alice slowly stroked through Thea's long hair, whispering. "What do you fear?"

"That Edward will kill me. Or that the  _nightmares_  will." Picking up Alice's hand, Thea examined her protector's palm, tracing the faint lines. "Sometimes, if I say the wrong thing, he'll look at me  _like that_. And I know that he'll be smart enough not to plan it out beforehand. It's so odd, because he's so smart and yet..." Letting go, Thea tapped her chin with her knuckle.

"Yet what?"

"He's stuck in the mindset of a seventeen-year-old boy."

"Yes, yes you're right." Said the pixie dolefully. "But keep in mind that vampires  _can change_ ; it's just harder for us as time sets in." Alice pressed another kiss to Thea's forehead, her voice quiet, "Jasper and I are watching him closely for you."

"Thank you, but maybe it's safer if I just stay—"

"No!" Said Alice sharply, Thea pulled back and stared into the determined, yellow eyes. "You will not do  _anything_  of the kind. This is the 21st century, and I will  _not_  allow you stay with a man that makes you feel unsafe."

Alice hugged Thea close. The lost little girl soaked in the affection.

"Someday, Alice, I'll be strong enough. I swear it."

o0o0o0o0o

Just like in her old life, Thea spent the majority of her school hours with her head down, no eye contact. She didn't raise her hand often, and she never spoke more than necessary. There was still Jessica—whose flapping gums haven't quite gotten over the rage—but no one had yet to try causing pain.

Sometimes she said hi to Angela; however, the amount was growing fewer as the days passed. The nightmares have taken their toll. Thea's eyes became panicked when addressed by conversation, face drawn and pale, blue veins standing out against her skin and chaining her inside Bella's god-forsaken body.

Lunch was eaten in her truck, cuddled under a blanket with loud, annoying music to fend off the possibility of sleep.

_Jag älskar du, jag äter kyckling, jag ar en kvinna._

A noise jerked Thea to the outside world; knuckles were rapping upon glass. She got up slowly, bookmarking the textbook and stepping out to be face-to-face with a feared creature.

"Hello Bella." The blonde sneered, sharp teeth gleaming. Thea's mouth opened and closed, the cogs of her sleep-deprived brain turning slowly under the pressure.

"What is it that you want, Miss. Hale?" Attempts at sounding confident came out flat and mouse-like.

"Bella, are you alright? You look ill."

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Have you been sleeping—"

 _Snap!_  "What do you  _want_ , Rosalie?"

"You should stay away from Edward."

Inching away from the approaching vampire, Thea bit her lip, hard, blood drawn. Her back met the truck. "I've been trying. He follows me."

"Sweetie." A hand clasped around Thea's wrist. "Try harder." The predator seemed to grow bigger, face morphing. It was demonic, the darkness seeping into Rosalie's body and the environment that surrounded. The shadows were pulling away at the gates, the gates holding an explosion of colour, feelings,  _something else_  held inside Thea's soul.

Flames exploded from Rosalie's body, crackles and screams mixing together in a hideous symphony.

"Go away, go away, go away." Said the mouse, beginning to roar as the fire burned brighter, becoming more confident.

The sight of the inferno pried away at Thea's inhibitions, enjoyment and fear lighting the big brown eyes.

"You won't hurt me, won't hurt me." Sang the intoxicated girl. She danced around the sacrifice, feet seeming to float above the ground. Eyes glazed over with sparks, glowing an ethereal green.

It was over all too soon. Water flooded over the offering, a wide-eyed Alice holding the bucket. Rosalie's body fell to the floor, convulsing. Venom spread, slowly sealing and healing the wounds, the vampire silent and thrashing as her nature began to work its magic.

Reality. The pixie was still humming, even then.

_Bohemian Rhapsody._

Thea ran.

o0o0o0o0o

Something was off; Charlie could tell. The house was the same as when he'd left, the only exception being Bella's bag. But the throw on the couch hadn't been folded, and the backpack was in the middle of the room. Bella was a compulsive neat-freak, no matter how many times he'd told her how unnecessary it was.

Locking his gun away, the police chief cautiously mounted the stairs. A sweater and shoes laid strewn across the steps.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Bella? Are you in there?"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Bella?"

The door creaked open; the figure on the bed making no move, no sign of consciousness.

"Bells." The bed dipped down as Charlie sat, reaching out to rub his daughter's back.

"Sweetie, you haven't been okay for days now. What's going on?"

Her body shook, sobs breaking through, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap. Bella, who's hurting you?"

"No one."

"No one." He scoffed. "Bells, how can I help? Is there something I'm doing wrong?"

She finally sat up, racoon eyes, pale cheeks, hair circling her head like a windstorm. "Dad, you haven't done anything wrong, okay? Just leave me alone.  _Nobody's_  hurting me.

He stared into her eyes, the orbs filled with shadows that hadn't been there two weeks ago. Placing a sweet, soft kiss to her forehead, Charlie whispered, "It wish you would tell me what's going on." He coughed, voice gruff, "I'm here when you're ready."

The man left, leaving Thea covered in tear-tracks, the magic still hissing, buzzing, blaring around her body. She didn't remember much of what had happened, only that  _something_  had happened, a  _demon attack._

That weekend, Thea was unable to convince Charlie to leave her home alone. He'd had fishing plans, he always did, and he was only going to go on one condition—Thea staying with Jacob for the day.

It had a bit of logic to it, Charlie being of the belief that someone was injuring her (which while kind of true, wasn't something he could prevent). Jacob was a strong, relatively trustworthy, young man.

So on Saturday morning, the two get up at the break of dawn, ready to drive to La Push.

"Dad, are you sure—"

"Yup."

"But can't I just—"

"Nope."

"So you're  _really_ —"

"Yup, and that's the final word."

A warm feeling gathered in Thea's stomach—contentment. Charlie cared, and wasn't willing to back down  _even if_  Thea threw a fit.

"Thanks for being such a good Dad." She was of the firm opinion that if you ever notice a nice trait in someone-they should be told.

"You're welcome." He grunted back.

Upon the pair's parking Mr. Black had rolled out onto the porch, gesturing for Jacob to be of service. The teen was quick and efficient, loading Billy's equipment into the back of The Beast of Monterrey, eyes awkwardly fixed anywhere but in Thea's direction.

"Hey." He said, after the work was done. Charlie had given Thea a hug and sped off with Billy, firm instruction given to keep his daughter fed and safe.

"Hey." She twisted a lock of hair around her thumb.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?

Nodding, Thea followed Jacob into the house, led through a narrow hallway into the comfortable living room. Jake rifled through the DVD's, loudly, trying to avoid conversation.

"Look Jake, I don't  _need_  to stay here."

Scoffing, he raised an eyebrow. "Sure, that's exactly what Charlie said."

"Since when did you give a  _crap_  what parents think?" She spat, picking up her bag and turning to leave.

Large hands rested on her shoulders. "Can we try to get along?"

"Fine."

Stiff bodies sat next to each other on the leather couch. Thea's arms were crossed, Jacob's hand rubbing over his forehead. An hour had passed since they'd made the agreement, and not a word had been spoken.

Passive aggressive, she'd chosen one of Rachel's favorites-Little Women. However, it probably wasn't a good choice.

"Are you crying?"

"No." Snapped Jacob stoutly, turning his face away.

"Beth isn't real, you know."

" _Of course_  I know that! F-ck off."

Laughing, Thea stood, chasing down a box of Kleenex. "Here."

He grunted in response.

"It doesn't make you a woman to cry."

He moved, almost running. Banging his hand against the television, Jacob turned the show off. "I'm not a child."

"I  _never_  thought you were."

Eyes meeting, Jacob walked over and retook his place, this time closer. "How do you see me then?"

His body heat warmed her side, her fingers tapping rhythmically on her jeans. A big hand laid over her small one.

"How do you see me?"

She sighed. "Well, you love your family. You-you can be responsible, strong, kind. You're  _happy_."

A smile broke out, Jake's eyes gleaming. The two drifted closer, Thea's gaze dropping down to his lips.

He whispered, "You're beautiful."

It was the wrong thing to say.

 ** _I'm_**   _not the one he's looking at_.

Drawing back, she placed a hand on his cheek, patting gently. "I'm not who you think I am."

Thea snatched up her bag, this time for good. A confused Jake was left in her wake.

She walked for hours, making sure to stay within La Push, but with no other boundaries. Her guilt, the stupid, illogical burden, followed her everywhere.

With sore feet and a heavy heart, Thea entered the general store. The bell jingled at her arrival, a face poking out from behind the desk.

"Afternoon!"

The girl ignored his greetings, going to look at fishing tackle she would never buy. There was only one other customer in the shop. His reaction was one for the books.

"Clara." Whispered the wide-eyed old man, raptly examining the face Thea wore.

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're not, of course you're not. I'm sorry for disturbing you, miss." And then Old Quil turned away, leaning heavily on his cane.

The girl chased and appeared before the slow-moving ancient, hands unfurled in a non-threatening manner. "Who's Clara?"

A big sigh and a gesture for Thea to follow. The two made the five minute trip to the elder's well-cared-for cabin. He didn't gesture her in, seating himself on one of the porch's seats and waiting for Thea to do the same.

"Clara Sawyer, the love of my life. You might know her as Clara Dwyer?"

"My grandmother?"

"Yes. I—I'm sorry to hear she passed just last year?"

Knowing no other answer, Thea nodded.

"She was such a light, you wouldn't believe her feet every touched the ground, just like a fairy." Old Quil sighed, bleary eyes recalling happier times.

"What happened?"

"Clara couldn't be tied down, not to me, not to people like mine. She knew I could never be swayed to leave the land of my forefathers, so she didn't try. She sent me a letter a couple of years ago, but I just couldn't believe it was true."

Twiddling her thumbs, curiosity won the battle. "What was?"

"Uh, I best be gettin' in." He stood abruptly, slow, shuffling steps, the slamming of a door. Thea could've stopped him, but she decided not to press the issue. Nevertheless, it certainly wasn't over.

_I'll find out what you're hiding. You know I will._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Quileute tribe described in this fanfiction is not affiliated with the one of real life. They have the same name, yes, but their histories and legends have been adjusted to fit this story. No offense is intended towards these peoples.

Deep breaths, gasping  _in-out-in-out_. The air was heavy and wet, wilds gusts of wind shaking the pines, branches sliding together in a perturbed song. Droplets of water slithered along naked arms, coating. Trees flew by, desperate limbs reaching, scraping the skin away. Blood dripped, staining the clothing—a tee shirt and shorts. The cold air burned, nose and ears turning a bright pink.

The forest was filled with a dangerous peace, untamed and serene, shadows and reflections, flames and frost.

Thea sprinted, trying to forget, to change. Soft moss squished beneath bare feet, the only sound for miles. She was hot, restless, each breath harder than the one before.

It has been miles, miles of bolting and tears. Her location was unknown. She was surrounded on all sides by evergreens, dripping with new rain. Her scent trailed behind, blood and skin having rubbed against the coarse, hostile bark of trees that stand much taller than she ever could.

This wasn't a smart decision.

It was too hot, an inferno ran through her veins. She shucked off her shirt, and shimmied out of her shorts, kicking them away.

Thea was burning. A fever was beating its screeching winds throughout her body, muscles becoming soup, heartbeat rabbit-like, breaths sounding to the beat of a hummingbird's flutterings.

"Bella?"

Rosalie stood on the edge of Thea's little copse, fully healed, eyebrows drawn together.

Thea didn't care about being naked, soaked, and covered in dirt and blood. "What do you want?" She asked, breathless.

The blonde tiptoed forward, eyes scrutinizing Thea's form. "Are you alright?"

A crazed laugh tore from Thea's throat, "Like you care." She plopped down onto the ground, butt bare. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to burn you."

The vampire stepped closer, crouching down, and with one solitary nose wrinkle, sat. "I know you didn't, Alice told me. Your mind is playing tricks on you." She carefully patted Thea's hand. "Humans need sleep."

Thea's eyes grew wide, flickering back and forth across Rosalie's face. "Who told you?" She stood, pacing. "The monster's going to get me, the monster's going to get me." Thea banged a fist against her head.

"Human! Alice told me."

Thea was too far gone to respond. Rosalie stood, watching the mental breakdown degrade. Shadows collected in Thea's eyes, fists clenching and beating whatever possible, feet stomping along the earth.

"Bella! Come on, nothing is going to hurt you." Rosalie attempted to approach, only to be thrown against a tree by an unseen force. Thea's wet hair tangled against her body, whimpers stumbling from her throat.

"Bella?" Her demon had appeared, Medusa's son reaching towards her. Thea flinched, a ring of fire lighting around her feet.

"Rose, I heard some commotion. What's happening?"

"I think she's finally gone insane. See, this is what happens when a human is introduced to our world." She pointed at Thea, the catatonic rocking chair, body ensconced in harsh, orange light.

"The monsters are going to come! The monsters are going to come! The monsters are going to come and eat you, eat you!" Hysterical laughter bubbled from Thea's chest, the butterfly flitting around, tearing at her own hair.

"Bella! Bella look at me!" Edward demanded. Thea met Edward's gaze, incandescent eyes of shamrock inspiring a step back. Now her attention was focused, and it could not be shaken. The naked girl took three steps towards the Adonis, three more, the fire possessively surrounding him.

"The monster's are going to come and eat  _you_ , eat  _you_!" She chanted, clenching her hands around his arms. Electricity flowed between them, sparking further as Thea slid her hands to his head.

"Edward! Fight back!" Rosalie shouted, powerless to do much else.

The glowing eyes commanded paralysis. She looked otherworldly, elfin and entrancing, her slim, ivory body gleaming in the firelight. Amaryllis lips curled up to the side, glee lighting the naiad's expression.

It was the smile that did it.

Edward pushed the creature away, breaking the spell, sending her flying into a pine with a grotesque squish of broken bones. Falling to the ground, the fire extinguished, body drained of its light within seconds.

A crackling, painful snapping continued, fur sprouting along the naked skin, mass increasing. Her nose grow long, lengthening into a snout, fingers and toes flattened into paws, a tail appeared on her back side.

A wolf lay before them, her wounds slowly stitching together.

"We need to go." Edward grabbed hold of Rosalie's arm.

She shrugged him off, "We're just going to leave her there?"

"The Quileute's will be here soon." Shadows danced in Edward's eyes as he observed his strange mate, longing stirring in his gut.

"Fine."

And they left.

o0o0o0o

A miasma of antifreeze was in the air, a minty freshness - repulsively strong. Thea's nose wrinkled, body shuddering and shaking. Her brain was split two ways, attention being dragged into an unknown's eyes. Evergreen, mud, moss, the scents impaling Thea's nose, stabbing their way into recognition.

Her ears were twitching at the buzzing sounds, the stress pushing behind her temple, Thea's mind stretching beyond usual capacity.

 _Emily, Emily, Emily, Leah, Paul - New wolf!_  The sprinting stopped, Sam changed his direction and continued on, leaves flying away with each kick of his paws.  _Hello, what is your name? (Don't be afraid. You're okay)_

_Do I tell him my name is Thea Cruzelle, but I'm currently housed in Bella Swan's body for reasons unknown? Say something, say something._

_We are connected by thoughts, Thea. I can hear you._  Heat trickled through his body, Sam swallowing it down.  _As soon as you're capable I'll be bringing you to the elders._

Thea hung her head, agreeing. Her eyes widened.  _My feet are gone! My feet are… they're furry!_  She spun around, getting a better glimpse of the chocolate fur. Bounding, Thea became lost in a game of catch the tail, enraptured by the extra appendage.

 _Thea_. A large black wolf stood before her. He circled, Thea staring at the ground during the inspection.

 _Had none of the others shifted yet?_  Pictures raced through her brain, brought to the forefront by the mere thought that she didn't want them there.  _Quil, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Leah -_

_Leah? How?_

More images came to light, Bella and the Cullens, the Volturi, all those Sam had seen before possessing the wrong face.

 _Shaman, follow me._  He sprinted off. Thea followed, her paws tangling together, bounds incongruous in height and length.

The Uley house was quaint, odd patches here and there from home-done fixes, a beater in the driveway, windows shining.

_It's beautiful._

Thank you. Sam led her to the backyard.

_How do I… turn back?_

Wisps of foreign thoughts tickled Thea's brain, an old man - Billy, shouting directions at an animal much bigger and stronger.

_Think about shrinking into your own skin, retreating back from the animal, the wolf, and recalling what makes you human._

The black wolf had whined, desperate after many attempts.

_Don't give me that, boy. If they could do it, so can you!_

Thea had the advantage of possessing the tangible thoughts, the way it really felt to shift to human form. Her tail beat the ground, body squirming, trying with all her might.

_Try again._

And so it went on. Apparently it wasn't an one-size-fits-all sort of deal. You had to understand for yourself, to tug away the fur, the mass, the tail, until…

"Don't look at me!"

A chuckle rumbled out of Sam's chest. He had shifted to human an hour ago, and obtained clothing for himself and Thea. She squirmed into the clothing - a tee shirt and shorts, lamenting her lack of undergarments.

_I'm a wolf._

Breaths wheezed from Thea's throat, hands clenched into fists. She fell to the muddy ground, body shaking, buzzing like a bee on expresso.

"Thea!" Strong hands were on her shoulders. "Push it back." He commanded, lifting her off the dirt.

Their eyes met, Thea smiling weakly.

"You will retain six feet between yourself and others at all times. I will not have you injure anyone with your lack of control."  _Like I did_  went unspoken. "Come on," he gestured with his head, "The Elders are meeting at Chief Black's."

If Thea had possessed any control over the situation, she would have dragged her feet for hours. As is was, Sam seemed close to an explosion, and probably would've dragged her by the hair.

One hand placed on the small of her back, Sam led/pushed Thea to Billy's backyard where five old men were gathered.

Billy nodded to her, "Hello Bella."

"She's not Bella, her name is Thea."

"Sam—" Grunted the chief.

"I've seen everything, Billy. Someone slipped her into Swan's body a couple of weeks ago, and she's been faking it ever since."

Wise brown eyes scrutinized Thea, the girl shifting from foot to foot.

"Hello Thea." He stuck his hand out, and she met her smooth palm to his roughened one. Sam growled, receiving a sharp look from Billy.

"Hello, sir."

"You mind me asking where Bella went?"

She shook her head violently. "She's… gone, from this plane at least."

He raised an eyebrow, "Has Bella been visiting you?"

"I think— or someone is torturing me and just happens to wear her face. I—" She sighed, taking a seat on a wooden bench. "I haven't slept in a week. I almost killed Rosalie."

"A Cullen?"

"Yes. She—she threatened me… and then she was on fire."

He placed his hand on her knee, "You're a shaman."

"A demon?"

"No." Laughter rounded the circle. "It has many different names, but I think you'd be most familiar with the name witch."

"Oh," her eyes flickered about, "Why? Originally, Bella Swan was just an ordinary human whose mind no one could read."

"Fate does odd things, child. Perhaps when you were placed in this body, you're magic came with you, activating the latent shifter gene."

"I'm a… hybrid?"

"Yes. This is a very interesting situation, you know. No woman has been a shifter before, let alone a shifter  _and_  a shaman." Billy raised his head, connecting gazes with Old Quil, who sat across from them.

Thea twiddled her thumbs. It was amazing how comfortable she felt with Mr. Black, how perfectly okay it was to simply confess to truth. The burden was lifting off her shoulders, her breathing was becoming easier, and the stress was starting to recede from its burning place behind her temples.

"You'll need to spend much of time with us, building your control."

She nodded, the elder's watchful eyes on the newest addition to their tribe and pack.

"I understand. What will I tell Charlie?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did you know?"

Seconds ticked by, "Know what?"

"Your father is Quil Ateara the third. Did you know."

Colourful expletives were muttered, "How did you find out?"

"Well, maybe the fact that we share a genetic condition? Or how he called me Clara when we first met. Mom, this isn't funny, how the heck do you get off keeping this information from me?"

"I know that, sweetie. I'm sorry, mom only told me a couple of years back- She wanted to keep it a secret."

"Genetics isn't one of those secrets that's okay to keep. It sure as hell affects me and my life."

Renee sighed, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Completely fine. The bomb was a dud, the world remains sane, its not like everything she-I ever believed was a lie."

"Bella."

"It's actually fine, you know? I was just being a drama queen, sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait-"

Thea hung up the phone, breathing out the trembles threatening to overtake and transform. It was odd, how defensive she was getting about Bella's true grandfather. But she needed to get mad about something, and this was the easiest target.

Goosebumps raised the skin of her arms, recalling for the first time something important. For the first time since her transformation the name stumbled into Thea's brain.

Edward Cullen.


	8. When I Kick Some Butt

Large paws beat against the earth, a song only I know. Squishy wet dirt stretches out beneath me. The smell of pine soaks into my fur. I'm free, fearless.

An anthem plays, the anthem of the forest, my home. Sam professes to know it—he lies. Too burdened by guilt, responsibility, and a torrid past, Sam's sorrow bores a hole in my gut every time our minds connect; flashes of Emily's mangled face, Leah's depression and anger, and  _serious_  daddy issues.

I hate it.

I have enough problems - fear, depression, and body snatcher crap. I nearly burnt someone alive, almost killed my "ex," and danced naked in front of said (super attractive, yet equally murderous) boy. In addition, Charlie hounds me at every chance, begging me to talk to someone. It's a whirlwind of stress.

Yet it's not  _completely_ going to the dogs.

I make a sharp turn around a tree, bounding into an open field. Since I shifted, there's a freedom in my movements. I'm more... grounded.

Now defense is possible, and my self-confidence has shot up.

Edward doesn't scare me.

A blond man sprints out of the forest, his speed inhuman, eyes a molten yellow. Scars litter his skin, teeth marks—a show of vampire street cred. I see them clearer now. Jasper's past branded him, and it demands respect.

"Hello Thea." He approaches slowly.

I nod, tail thumping against the ground. He talks smoothly, yet his body language is vigilant and stiff.

"I want to work specifically on feints today, that alright, darling?"

I acquiesce. Jasper is a good trainer, patient but stubborn enough to make me see each session through. This is my third. I've already improved leaps and bounds.

We move in tangent. My style is fluid and bounding, and Jasper's is swift and certain. I go for the flank. He zips out of the way.

"And you're dead." He states, teeth against my throat. I give him a light snarl, and get back in position.

"Watch the eyes. They'll almost always show you what the enemy intends to do."

o0o0o0o

It's Monday. I missed Friday due to the change. Charlie was force fed the story of my sickness. Billy called and "informed" him. Apparently "Bella" visited Jacob on Thursday and vomited everywhere. The story is thin; Charlie isn't convinced enough for my normal breathing patterns to resume.

I curl my fingers around the steering wheel, grounding myself. I will be strong and collected.

No fear, no fear.

The Beast clunks down the road, announcing itself as I pull into the parking lot. Lauren and Jessica whisper to each other, giving me the evil eye from the bright blue Mazda's bonnet. Lauren waves sarcastically, laughing. Bleached-blonde hair whips about in the wind. She mock whispers to Jessica.

"That b*ch."

The  _Hate Thea Virus_  must be catching.

I stride into the school, trying to avoid eye contact with... well, everyone. Sam didn't want me to go, but I haven't flown into a rage (unlike Paul, Jared, and Sam himself), so he didn't have good grounds to keep me behind. Besides, I need to act normal,  _especially_  for Charlie.

My nose wrinkles up, lips curling back—the Cullens. Their scents weave in and out of the humans', off-putting, yet each unique. Soon I'd know whose was whose.

If I live that long.

"Bella!" Angela smiles, waving me over. Her face is glowing. She grabs my wrist, pulling me closer and whispering in my ear.

"Ben asked me out." She squeals.

"Oh my gosh! That's so great." I give her a quick squeeze.

We beam at each other.

Angela suddenly appears abashed, "I'm sorry, but I really wanted to tell somebody."

"No, that's totally fine. I'm really happy for you, Angela."

"Thanks!" The girl dimples, apple cheeks turning red. "Wait… have you gotten taller?"

"What?"

"I swear, what are you… 5'9?"

"Late growth spurt." My fingers dance a nervous rhythm on my pants, "Listen, I've gotta go to my locker, but I'm super excited for you!"

Angela waves me away, giggling.

So this is what having friends feels like.

I almost forgot.

I practically skip over to my locker.

"You really do look different."

Alice, the sneaky little ninja, leans against the locker next to Bella's, big topaz eyes focused, innocent.

"Like, supernatural different, or…?" My forehead pulls down. I twist the lock in concentration.

"I think you'd have to be one of… us to notice. You definitely look healthier though, stronger."

"I wonder if I'm going to be as tall as the guys?" I give the door a good yank. The lock crumbles, metal bits flying. I curse, quickly raiding the locker.

Alice laughs, and pulls a new lock from her bag. She fastens it in place. A cold arm loops through mine, tugging me through the halls. "I can't see your future anymore." Alice whispers.

I press my lips together, "That happened, before, too. But how did you know I would need a new lock?"

"I didn't. Emmett was going to break his today."

I throw my head back, laughing wholeheartedly.

o0o0o0o

Edward won't stop staring, and it's disturbing.

I'm trying to eat my lunch in peace, headphones blasting, an interesting book before my eyes. Well... I'm trying to eat three lunches, but that's beside the point.

"Hey Bellawolf!" A tray slams down beside me, and I nearly jump a mile. Emmett grinned, dimples showing, eyes gleaming. Edward gives him the death glare.

"Emmett, hi!"

He smiles. His nose wrinkles. "Wow, you sure stink now."

"Right back at ya, big guy."

Blinking at her, he slowly registers the sarcasm. "You just made a joke."

"I'm well aware of that fact." I twirl a lock of hair around my finger. "Is your family okay with you sitting here?"

"Dude, I'm my own man," Emmett puts his hands behind his head, leaning back.

I give him a disbelieving look.

He sighs, "Rose wants to know if you're okay."

I chuckle. "No way."

"Yes way! She's worried about you."

"Why  _in the world_  would your wife give a crap about  _me_?"

Emmett rests his chin on his fist. "Alice let on a bit of your… situation."

My breathing quickens. "How much?"

"Just that you're being haunted every night, so much that it caused insanity."

I blink at him, then wave my hand dismissively. "I'm better now, no need to get your boxers in a twist."

He waggles his eyebrows, "Who's to say I'm wearing any?"

"Ew! Emmett!"

"Come on! You set yourself up for that one." He grins. "So, how's life as a wolf? Eat any bunnies lately?"

I shrug and smile small. "No... and it's much better than before."

"Really? You wouldn't rather be human?"

I shake my head, "I… I like having a chance at self-protection. I used to live in a constant state of fear. It would've been so easy for my squishy human self to be killed."

"And you're sleeping again?" His face is oddly contorted, serious.

"Yea, um… the nightmares haven't returned." I glance away, my limbs doing an awkward dance.

Alice and Jasper rise from the Cullen table. The pixie bounds over to me, tugging him along.

"Guys! It's my Bella time!" Emmett whines.

I wince at the name. The Whitlock couple narrow their eyes at me.

"The eternal child was being insufferable, so we decided to join the happy table." The psychic beams, setting down her full tray of food.

I stiffen. Holy crap!

"What is it?" Jasper asks quietly.

"I'm immortal. Holy crap, I—I'm never gonna age." That's not a thing. What even... But I...

The vampires stare. Emmett pipes up. "Hells Bells, that just got deep."

I manage a small smile, grabbing his plate of spaghetti.

Awestruck, they watch my crisis. I will never age. I can't fall in love with a human. I'm  _not_  human?! I somehow managing to shovel in four normal-sized meals.

"Fast metabolism." I mutter, and continue my stress eating and existential crisis.

o0o0o0o

 _What the hell do you think you're doing?_  Paul snarls. He's the only werewolf currently shifted.

 _F*k off, Paul._  I mentally give him the finger. I wanted some peace, to take a little run—

_So you thought you'd just hang out with a pack of leeches?_

_Paul._  I sigh, sprinting through the trees.  _The only person they pose a danger to is me, so cut the crap._

He stops dead, galloping towards my position.  _Are you serious right now? They're surrounded by humans all day! What's to stop them from taking a little nibble, or a f*k*g chomp whenever they want?_

_Willpower, dude. And what's stopping us from just exploding into fury and killing an ex... or whatever. Our danger levels aren't much different from theirs._

Paul doesn't reply. His mind is a tangle of heated emotions, images instead of words.

_What, you're gonna beat up a girl because we've got a different mindset from each other? Real mature, Paul, real mature._

_No! I'm gonna beat some sense into your f*k*g head!_  He races through the trees. I can feel him getting closer. His speed increases with his wrath.

Paul circles me now, an uncontrollable little child.

 _I'll show you who's a child!_  He darts forward. Snarls and saliva fly in every direction.

 _Dude, that doesn't even make sense._  I bolt to the left. Excitement and adrenaline course through my veins.

He can't catch me. Paul tries again and again, the flank, the leg, the neck, each time I'm already gone. The enraged wolf becomes sloppier and sloppier as time passes.

I'm a bullet. My training with Jasper gives me a huge advantage.

_Get back here you!_

Pride goes before the fall.

Teeth close around my leg.

I dart away, leaving Paul with a large chunk of skin and muscle in his mouth.

I turn around, honing in on his movements. This isn't fun anymore; this isn't acceptable.

It's time for the charge.

In mere seconds Paul is on the ground. His entrails spill from his stomach, like copper pipes twisted together and covered in a smattering of red paint.

And that's how I leave him.

o0o0o0o

The librarian is at her post, working away. I stride in, back ramrod straight,  _overcompensating_.

"Hello dear." Says the elder. She looks up through cat's eye glasses.

"Good afternoon." I bolt towards the back. I need to be distracted. Dropping my backpack to the ground, I pull on her headphones. U2 blasts. A monstrous tome sits on my lap.

An hour whiles by, I'm trying desperately not to think about the damage I caused. I'm not guilty, but rather horrified. There are obvious consequences for killing someone.

Sam will probably throw me out of the pack.

Though, it's not like anyone cared about me here. Old Quil hasn't communicated a single word of aid or... any word really. Nobody gives a crap about me here, nobody but Charlie and the Cullens.

A pile of dusty books slamms down beside me, causing a coughing fit and a jump.

"Am I wrong to think you need these?" The librarian looms over me, eyes large and caring.

They're all about magic. Protection spells, runes, healing, you name it.

"How did you—how did you know?"

"I've always been a bit more sensitive than the average human. Don't worry, dear, I won't speak a word"

"Why are you helping me?"

The woman hesitates, seating herself across from me. "I had a friend, back when I was young. He was my first. He told me about magic," She gives a small smile, "We were going to get married."

"He died?" I ask softly.

"Yes, and left all his books to me. He was the last of his coven." She looks off into the distance, her expression wistful. "I can't make any use of them, but you can."

I stand. "What makes you think I'm not gonna use them for evil?"

The librarian laughs. "Sweetie, you must know the world isn't as black and white as that. Do what you will. I watched my fiance's face when he did magic, and I would never deprive anyone of that."

I walk out with three boxes of grimoires and magic texts.

o0o0o0o

A door slams. Metal clinks. Charlie locks his gun in the safe.

"Bells?"

"In the kitchen!"

He strides in, then stops dead. "Alright, what's going on?"

"What? Why would you think anything would be going on?" My voice gets higher towards the end.

"You've baked cake, chocolate cake, and is that meatloaf? Mashed potatoes?" He raises an eyebrow, seating himself at the table.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you everything, okay? Just let my feed you food first."

He heaves a sigh, a plate piled high placed in front of him. I glance at him every couple seconds, fidgeting. A thin sheen of sweat coats my forehead.

Finally the meal is finished. Charlie turns to me, eyebrows raised.

"I'm a witch… and a werewolf."

His face is blank.

I bite my lip. "Look! Look!" I rummage through a cupboard, and take out a candle, staring at it furiously.

"Incendial" I whisper.

It bursts into flame.

Charlie's voice is gentle. "Bells, parlor tricks aren't going to—"

"Ugh, come on!" I grab his hand, pulling him into the backyard. "Stay here."

I bolt into the woods.

"Bella!"

Seconds pass.

I walk towards him wearing my wolf form.

Charlie stares, incredulous. He twitches, but I merely sit in front of him, tail beating on the ground.

"Bells?" He stoops, scanning my features. I tiptoe, gently butting my head against his outstretched palm. Then I bound back into the woods, coming back as a human.

"You're a werewolf."

"And a witch." I remind quietly. "I'm only telling you this because I think I need to leave."

"Bells, you're seventeen."

"And perfectly capable of obtaining a job. There's just, there are some people here that…"

"That what?" Charlie asks, a protective glint in his eye. He straightens his posture.

"Look, I would be safer somewhere else, somewhere I can improve my abilities in peace."

"You told me so I could let you go."

I nod, lips thinning.

o0o0o0o

_Darkness, a familiar setting for my dreams. Loud, echoing clicks along stone._

" _Hello Thea." Bella stands before me, beautiful, evil as always._

_I straighten, hands dancing on my jeans. "Sup b*ch?"_

" _I don't think that's the proper way to address me, do you?" Nails elongate, sliding out of skin with a grotesque sound._

" _I'm not afraid of you anymore."_

" _Oh really?" Bella dives, aiming for the stomach._

_The creature flies back into a wall, slamming with a satisfying crunch._

_She stands, blood pouring over ivory skin, "What? This is_ ** _my_**   _mindscape. What have you done?"_

" _Just what I thought." I approach, a satisfying smirk on my lips. "You're the real Bella."_

_Bella throws her head back and laughs, pain hitching her voice. "That's what I told you last time. You were just too stupid to see it."_

" _But I'm not now, am I?"_

_Flames light around the creature, illuminating the small, empty room. The demon appears confident, smug, but her eyes flicker about a little too fast._

" _She_ _said I would be the only one with power." Bella whispers to herself._

" _She lied. Just like you did when you said it was my fault. You died, didn't you?"_

" _How could you possibly—?"_

" _I don't know how. Yet that's why you've were trying to break me. You want your body back," Bella's eyes widen, "but you won't ever get it."_

_I disappear._

_Screams try to follow. They can't._

o0o0o0o

**If you liked it, please review!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please review!


	9. When I Leave

I wince, sliding the knife along my wrist. Wards, while amazing, take quite a bit of pain and effort to create. I squeeze my hand into a fist. The blood drains into a cup. One more cut, dark blood pouring out, and then the wound heals over.

I had pushed the furniture out of the house's corners with my new supernatural strength, and couldn't help but give the dirty nooks a quick sweep.

Now I dip the paint brush into red liquid, beginning my masterpiece. Lines and swirls, ancient runes, health and protection - dark creatures will be unable to trespass on this land; Charlie becomes its master, anyone unwelcome won't be able to enter.

It's my parting gift to him.

I go back to the grimoire, flipping over the necessary pages for one last check.

Then I open my mouth, and speak the Latin words.

o0o0o0o

"You're not welcome here." He says. Sam never liked me. His brown, burning eyes perpetually show dislike and fear.

"You've got to be kidding me." I cross my arms, fighting the blaze of wrath. I knew this was coming. I'm not Quileute enough for them to want to keep me.

"Nearly killing pack is not acceptable, no matter who you are." Sam looms above me.

"Dude! I was defending myself! He attacked me! He provoked me! What kind of double standard is this? Is it because I'm a woman? A witch?"

"Thea, we're not sexist," Billy's forehead wrinkles. He carries too much weight on his shoulders, always looking out for the  _Greater Good_. "but this is not pack behavior."

I wheeze a laugh, "How hilarious." I turn to Old Quil, holding on to the vague hope that he'll speak up, defend me like a grandfather should.

He doesn't.

My stomach twists. Of course he won't. We're not actually related. My real relations don't exist and my fake family don't want me.

It stings.

"Fine." I shrug my shoulders. "Never needed this failure of a pack anyway." I give Sam my coldest look, then a sudden smile stretches across my face. "I hope one day you meet a threat that you can't face, a threat only a witch can defeat."

"Thea —" Billy tries to interrupt.

I hold up a hand. "You're a coward." The room is full of old men protesting their knowledge - they're idiots.

I spit at Sam's feet.

He bursts forward, no words. An unseen force throws him back,  _perhaps_  having something to do with my outstretched hands. He crashes against the wall of Billy Black's living room.

"Goodbye."

Only a narrow hallway stands between me and my escape, yet Jacob takes this moment to appear, having hid behind a corner.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you're a wolf, that you… almost killed Paul."

"Jacob," I'm being patronizing, but I don't care. "It was self-defence, and I'm really tired, so can you—?"

"No! No I can't just step to the side and wait until you're ready, and did they call you  _Thea_? What the hell is going on here?  _Who_  are you?"

My back straightens. My awareness seems to grow. Tendrils of anger curl around Jacob's body. "It is  _none_  of your business. I don't owe you  _anything_."

I almost bolt away, yet am halted. A large brown hand wraps around my forearm. He's holding me in place.

_Tú eres muerte._

The magic boils and booms, deep green sparks flying from my body. Jade forms a film over my eyes. That he would dare!

"Remove your hand from my arm."

"Bel—"

"Do it  _now_!"

He does as told, eyes wide, skin losing its colour. "Witch." Jacob whispers, nose beginning to crinkle.

Keeping the reigns on violence, I stomp out the door. He has no idea how close I was. But I'm not going to be a murderess.

I get into The Beast.

I leave.

o0o0o0o

Ivory knuckles rap against a door. I have been dreading this, but it's best to get it over in one fell swoop.

"Bells!" Yells the jolly giant, answering the door.

"Hey Emmett," I step up, fearless, and give him a small squeeze.

His dimples appear more prominent.

"May I come in?"

"Yea sure, are you here to see Alice?" He grabs my hand, leading me to the living room.

"Actually, I'm here to see everyone. I've got… rather big news to share."

He frowns, pulling me onto the couch. The eavesdroppers soon make their appearance. I chose the time well. Carlisle and Esme enter the room. Rosalie sits, a curious glint in her eyes, yet her nose is scrunched up.

"Thea!" Alice bounces into the room - manages to somehow appear adult - Jasper tugged in by the hand. He nods to me. Blond curls bob, eyes curious.

"Alice." Edward states dangerously. Leans against the doorframe. "Why did you just call her that?" Sin incarnate pierces with a stare, trying to shake my facilities of logical thought.

"I would like to know this also." Says Carlisle. He gives Edward a silent scolding.

"My real name is Thea Cruzelle. I woke up in Bella's body a month ago."

Electricity springs through the room. Emmett leans closer, eyes flickering over my face. "You're… not Bella."

"No. She's dead."

"What!" Edward growls. Stalks closer. I hold my hand up. Purple tendrils spread out and twist through the air like sentient creatures.

"Hold your peace." I spit. "You didn't know her true colours, nobody did, and she's the one who's been tormenting me since my arrival."

"Sweetie, what do you mean?" Esme's eyes are wide. Her hands twitch as if to comfort.

"Where I come from, you're merely fictional characters. I made no designs to be here - wherever here is. Look, it doesn't matter. That's not what I came here to discuss."

"You come from an alternate universe." Carlisle barely restrains his curiosity. Folds his hands in his lap. "What is it you wish to ask of us?"

"I don't want anything. I merely came to tell you all that I'm leaving."

Alice freezes. Her lips form a small O. She quickly plays it off and nods like it's old news. Lilting notes dance around the room as the psychic hums one of Mozart's symphonies.

"You believe this is what you have to do?" Rosalie's intent eyes hone in, her body unnaturally still.

I nod. Turn my glance to Emmett. He stares at me, forlorn, betrayed.

"I'm sorry." I place a hand on his arm, "It's safer for me to be elsewhere."

He looks away, his arms crossed over his chest. It strengthens my hypothesis - vampires being stuck in the thought patterns of the age they were turned at. They're a different species, a different culture. It makes more sense to me now then when they were fictional characters. Especially their family dynamic.

"Jasper." I grimace. " I'm sorry we can't continue our lessons."

"It's alright, darling." His topaz eyes watch me. What does he see? Am I strong? Pathetic?

"You can't." Edward commands, forgotten in a dark corner. "You can't leave. I forbid it."

I give a mocking chuckle. "Like you ever had a vote, I'm not a f*king democracy, Edward." No matter what he thinks. Vampire don't operate like 1800's Europe. Mates are the only ones that could stand commands - but I hold no responsibilty to follow him.

"Listen to me!" He roars. His fists ball. Nostrils flare.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie bolt between us, becoming a shield. Alice sprints over to me. Her face twists. Carlisle and Esme stand to the side, scrutinizing the battle. The wife clutches at her husband's arm.

"Edward, she is correct, this isn't your place to interfere." Carlisle's voice scoops down low. It's serious, all coven leader. The vampire community traditions are not to be played around with - if Edward attacks, I'll be perfectly within my rights to kill him.

"No!" He cries. Surges forward. Jasper and Emmett sprint, holding the telepath back by his arms.

"Let it go, son." Carlisle commands again. He leaves no room for argument. Anything further moves will be a full-out rebellion.

Edward's face goes passive, limbs limp. His lip trembles as if a loud bawling is near. His brothers let their guard down. He springs toward me, expression twisted into something nasty. Loud snarls echo through the room.

My hands fly up. The vampire smashes through the window and into the yard. Glass shards go everywhere, stinging into her skin. I make no sound. Foreboding green light fills my vision. It's difficult to concentrate. Anger twists my stomach into a thousand knots.

"Edward Anthony Masen, that wasn't very nice, now was it?" I step over the now empty windowframe. Carelessly place my hand against the broken glass and climb down. The wounds heal over.

He stands. "How dare you—"

Cloth rips. Fur pops in place of skin. A large wolf prowls. It's me. I'm strong, predatory, and not going to put up with any more abusive s**t.

Esme twitches from the sidelines; she hates fights. Carlisle places his hand in hers, shaking his head lightly.

This is my rightful battle. I bare my teeth. Meet boiling, black eyes. My jaws snap in warning. Tension strings through my body.

"Stay with me. Stay with me, Bella." He pleads, even as he makes ready a fighting stance. Edward is going to give me a chance, but if he can't have me—no one can.

I snarl, muscles readying for a pounce. I spring up into the sky, agile and dangerous. My teeth curl around his shoulder. Edward roars in response.

A cold hand grabs whatever it can reach. He pulls my leg from its joint.

A pained squeal rips from my throat. I hold fast, detaching the marble arm.

Refuse to make eye contact. Air sweeps in and out of heaving lungs. Dust and venom stings my tongue, the smallest of particles floating in the wind.

"Get 'em in the groin, Bells!" Emmett yells.

"Please make them stop." Esme cries. The coven holds the matron back.

Edward's anger takes over. His eyes focus into pinpoints. He sprints, hands outstretched like claws. His form is sloppy. He's relied too much on his ability and hasn't learned to properly fight.

I feign right, then go for the kill. Edward's head rips from his body. Esme breaks from her bonds, crying nonsense.

But he's dead. Fire lights over the remains. What was vampire quickly turns to ashes.

"No!" Screams la fausse mère, tears lost over the eternal child.

A resigned Carlisle watches. Jasper and Rosalie appear indifferent. Emmett and Alice pout. Yet each vampire must come to terms with the truth. Edward challenged an inexperienced witch and lost. Vampire culture dictates the acceptance of such a happening.

"She needs clothes." Jasper states. Alice whisks out of the room, quickly returning with the necessary garments.

I bite them carefully. Give Alice a grateful nod and disappears into the woods. My leg is nearly fully healed. My heart squeezes - no matter that the Cullens won't seek revenge for Edward's death, losing one of the coven won't be easy. If only the ex would have let it lie.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Accuses Esme, hysterical.

"Darling, you know it was perfectly within her rights to do as she did." Carlisle sighs.

"She's definitely not in danger anymore." Rosalie says blithely.

I quickly tuck out of sight and slip on the clothes.

The return from the forest is wobbly. Alice's wedges attempt to sink into the soft earth, and the smooth, expensive dress is intimidating. I'm imposing on them, wearing their clothes like the imposter I am. I'm a murderer. A smile stretches across my face in an awkward fashion. I don't protest when Alice grabs my wrist. Tugs me upstairs.

"I've got something for you." She says dangerously, forbidding me from making a protest. "I didn't know when you'd need it, but I had Jasper phone up our contact."

I cock my head to the side.

Alice reaches into a drawer. Inside is a bejeweled wallet. I take it slowly, mind swimming with questions. My fumbling fingers work at the clasp, until it finally clicks open.

A passport, driver's license, social security number, visa, and a debit card.

Theresa Noelle Evelyn, born 1983. It continues to list information. A picture of Bella Swan's face is on every photo.

"Oh Alice, you... you thought of everything!"

"Now don't you try to wave it away!" She wags her finger, "I've got money that I won't get through no matter how long I live, so you better take it or—"

I wrap my warm hand around her cold one. "Alice it's lovely, and so thoughtful. Thank you so much."

I embrace the astonished pixie. We stare at each other, both on the edge of hysterics.

"You've helped me so much, I—"

"Shush." Alice says. Her hand plays in my hair. "Like it or not, you're under my protection, no matter how much witch mojo or how many teeth you have."

We giggle and hug once again. There's madness in this family. Why would they love me and not care that Edward is dead? Why would I matter?

Maybe they're waiting for how powerful I will become.

o0o0o0o

"Hey darling." Jasper says. I'm on my way out the door.

"Jasper, thank you so much for the wallet." I hold up the gaudy pink thing, having determined to find something less attention grabbing after I leave. He gives a small smile at the sight, stepping closer.

"Alice does so love the colour pink."

We chuckle.

"Good luck to you."

"Thanks." I turn to go.

"Darling," he says softly, "if you ever need anything, we'll be here. There's an e-mail address inside the wallet where we can be reached."

I'm unable to help myself. My arms fling around his neck. I give him a peck on the cheek and dimple, stumbling for the door.

Emmett appears before me like sombre eight year old. In his hands is a bright blue present. "This was going to be your Christmas present."

A quick squeeze of my arm, and then he's gone.

I hop into The Beast. My mind whirls with the events of the past couple of days. My murder of Edward. The Cullen family's docile acceptance. Was Edward really so horrible that they didn't care? Now that the anger has left I don't understand vampires. Maybe it's a good thing that I'm leaving.

Emmett's present is a rough stone wolf. It was obviously molded by his bare hands.

o0o0o0o

It is with a heavy heart that I pack my single duffel bag. My finger traces over the the list again and again, feet aching as I scrub down the house one last time. The suitcase full of books is already in the back of The Beast, which is newly attired with Charlie's parting gift - a canopy. Bedding is loaded back there, so I'll have a place to sleep until the truck dies.

"Bells." Charlie stands in the doorway, muscles tight.

"Dad." I sigh. Swing the bag over my shoulder. He's barely keeping himself together, and a slip of pity pangs my chest.

"You're welcome back any time, kid." In a rare show of feeling, he embraces me. Kissing the top of my head, he smiles. His eyes remain passive.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to send proof of life every now and then."

Charlie's face grows pinched. He doesn't comment, nodding once.

I give him one last smile, then step out the door.

o0o0o0o

**Thank you Cissnei69, suziq968, and Fear The Darkness Inside for y'all's amazing comments. It's super duper appreciated.**

**If you liked, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten "When Thea Got a Job"_

Life was lonely. It always was in this world, and traveling alone brought Thea to an all new low. Silence, drive, eat, and repeat.

Gravel liked to gather in her stomach sometimes, scratching along her insides. It was guilt, really, but from  _not_  feeling guilty. Edward was dead; she'd torn him apart with her jaws. Thea  _should_  feel horrible, but she didn't.

Why? Why couldn't she muster up the feeling?

Thea Cruzelle was a murderer.

She sighed again, trying to breathe out the burden. There was no use, no logic, so she buried the feelings, stuffing them in a box and slamming it shut.

Probably not the best way to deal with it.

Her knuckles turned white, hands tightly clenched around the steering wheel. Her face screwed up—determination. She didn't know where her final destination was, yet it existed, and she would understand when it reached her eyes.

Thea bit the inside of her cheek, the taste of iron filling her mouth—an attempt to keep her attention on the road.

The sun began to disappear, orange and pink streaking the sky. Thea sighed again. At least this time she was in a forested region. Trees surrounded, big, strong, and vibrant, reminding her of the land she'd once known.

Pulling off onto a dirt road, The Beast bumbled over the rocks and potholes, loud and obnoxious. The engine sputtered and spat, yet it kept on. Truthfully, his dramatic death was long awaited.

Far away from the highway, Thea locked up the truck. She chucked off her clothes, hiding them in a stump, and shifted. Being butt naked in the middle of nowhere was awkward, hands attempting to cover the important bits, but her mind still easily completed the transition.

Paws beat against the ground, scents strengthening, vision lengthening. She snorted out dust, eyes capturing the movement of every creature—both big and small.

Thea stopped. A trail of scents, five people, not altogether human, the curiosity burned her brain, body twitching. They smelled familiar, yet… not.

She bolted, feet flying over the earth. Miles were traveled within seconds, and when Thea caught up with them—it was… anticlimactic.

They were merely hikers, humans setup for a night of camping. Tents were expertly pegged into the ground, a fire blazing merrily, and the five sat around on logs, chatting casually.

Thea turned around—

"Who's there?" A man yelled, the only male of the group fully grown.

She turned back, slowly peeking through the trees. Five cautious pairs of eyes watched her, unafraid. Thea eased closer, attempting to appear as innocent as was reality.

"Patrick, it's just a wolf." Said a blond woman, placing a hand on the man's chest—his wife?

"No, smell that. Doesn't it have something more?" The girl—brown ringlets bursting from their pigtail cages—had a hand up, held towards Thea. She would be a beauty—delicate, sharp bone structure, bright blue eyes, and ears ending in little points, a mischievous reference to Fairyland.

The hybrid stepped closer, and the girl went to go forwards, but Patrick halted her.

"Cameron!" He berated, "The moon will soon rise. We must make ready."

Collectively, they winced, the girl holding a hand out to the boy. Those two were the only youths, appearing to be preteens.

"Come on, Charlie." They shared a sympathetic smile, Cameron casting a longing glance at the beautiful brown wolf.

Patrick and his wife hurded the children forwards, an old woman staying behind.

"Violetta!" Patrick barked.

She glared, "Young man, you bring yourself off of that power trip right now. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

He seemed to bite his tongue, taking his wife by the hand and leading her away.

"So I guess it's just you and me, honey." The woman grabbed a log from the pile, the heavily tattooed, strong arm flexing as she threw it in. She was fascinating, her hand running over the buzz-cutted head, looking at Thea through bagged-out eyes.

"Well, what are you?" She stooped beside the fire. Unafraid, the woman stuck her hand in, rearranging the wood. The flesh turned red, then black, peeling away—Thea whimpered, shifting back into a human.

"Stop," She yelled. Violetta only smirked, eyes trailing over the naked human girl. Her hand showed no signs of a burning. Thea, realizing her mistake, tried to cover herself.

"Don't wet yourself, here." The woman chucked a blanket.

"Thanks." Thea held it tightly around her body. "And, I'm a shifter."

Violetta's eyebrows pulled down, her hand gesturing for an explanation.

"I, well, my grandfather was a Quileute, so I somehow inherited the genetic gift of shapeshifting into a wolf." She sat across from the woman. "What are you?"

Thin lips turned up in a smirk. "I think you'll see soon enough." A knowing glint danced behind her eyes, "Come." She commanded, standing.

Thea awkwardly dropped the blanket, shifting back under Violetta's watchful gaze.

"We are pack, the other four being related through familial ties. It's a dog eat dog world out there, shifter. I wasn't strong enough to reject the alpha, but you are." The hand clapped hard on Thea's furry back, an odd vulnerable look in Violetta's eyes.

Thea nodded, trying to understand.

The woods were beginning to darken, pine trees casting gloomy shadows upon the ground. Autumn leaves crunched obnoxiously beneath Thea's paws, the girl trotting behind Violetta.

They approached a clearing, hidden by the thick brush. Within were the children and the adults, their clothing torn and dirty. Violetta sauntered over, spreading her arms out, as if to send praises to the moon.

"Violetta!" Barked Patrick, "What is the wolf still doing here?"

The woman sneered at him, hands still trying to catch moonrays.

A thunderbolt struck. At least, it seemed so. Patrick fell to the ground, crying out, his body twisting unnaturally. The sound of breaking bones echoed through the forest.

Thea stayed her position, curling up, helpless, frantic eyes watching the destruction.

Charlie was next, whimpering, Cameron remained close, and soon fell also.

Then it was the two women, Violetta and Patrick's wife squirming, screaming.

Hours seemed to pass, Thea wincing with each pained gasp. The five humans were on all fours, and at the same time, their heads whipped up, yellow eyes glowing. Fur spread over skin.

They were werewolves.

How could this be?

Thea cautiously approached, observing the pack. Patrick was the head, obviously. His stance was the most confident; he was the biggest, the strongest.

He growled, but she held her ground. Her muscles tensed, ready for the fight.

Were there two kinds?

The children made for adorable half-grown puppies, lighting Thea's maternal instincts. Short, glossy reddish-brown fur, almost identical…

Another growl whipped Thea from her previous thoughts.

Time to show this jerk who's boss.

A film of ethereal green shone over brown eyes, sparks beginning to flow over her fur. It stood on end, electricity beating with each pump of her heart.

The alpha appeared surprised, yet continued to approach, sounding what he believed to be her downfall, her surrender.

This time Thea growled, putting one paw forward then the next.

Patrick didn't take the hint.

He sprang up, jaws open, teeth ready to pierce flesh.

A bomb went off, green lightning hitting his body, illuminating the clearing fully for one split second.

Patrick flew back, arse over teakettle, hitting a pine with a loud SMACK!

The wife, a grey, docile wolf, galloped over to her husband, prodding him with her nose.

He stood slowly, limping, eyes meeting hers. A slow nod, then the haughty upturn of a snout. The alpha allowed her to run with the group, yet they never had another exchange of communication while the darkness reigned.

It was a wonderful night, the full moon high and bright.

Thea bounced over to the children, tongue lolled out, silly and fun.

Charlie wheezed a chuckle, and Cameron began a play fight.

She leapt, arriving by Thea's side, playfully gnawing on the witch's leg. Charlie got the other.

Violetta, while old, seemed to be the strongest wolf of them all. Full of confidence and knowledge. When she and Thea ran together, Thea almost felt like her mother was beside her.

When Thea awoke, she was the only wolf left. Surrounding her were five naked humans, slowly blinking away the sleep.

Thea shook herself, dislodging the leaves and mud clinging to her fur. The shifter trotted away, unnoticed by the groggy werewolves.

o0o0o0o0o

A large tin pot hung over the fire, porridge bubbling merrily. The worn wife (Whose name was Elise, Thea later learned) worked away, a tired smile on her face.

Screams of laughter echoed through the forest, Charlie tackling Cameron to the ground. Patrick trudged about, taking down the tents.

Slick, slick, went the knife, Violetta whittling down a stake. Her face twisted tight, the muscles of her arms rippling.

"Well hello there." Said the old woman.

The children stopped their playing, all eyes on the hybrid.

"Hello, um, I'm sorry, should I leave?" Thea grimaced, awkwardly gesturing with her hands.

"No, no, of course not." Elise stuttered, "Come sit down."

"Elly," Growled Patrick in warning.

"Patrick, this… woman has yet to be a threat to us. Calm yourself, let's show her some hospitality."

How interesting, she  _did_  possess a backbone. Yet, Elise didn't wear a look of kindness, the wrinkles on her face propounding a different type of history. It was curiosity, self-preservation, which glinted in the woman's eyes.

The five, now six, seated themselves around the fire, an awkward silent moment occurring.

"What are you?" Blurted Cameron, tucking a curl behind her ear. It boinged persistently back.

Thea gave a half-smile, twitching over the attention, "A shapeshifter."

"How do you become one, oooh! Are you an alien?" Charlie bounced up and down.

"I can assure you I am not. It's hereditary, but the gene is activated through the lasting presence of vampires. How is… your kind of werewolfism spread?"

Violetta took the lead, "Ours is a gene also, and is activated… through the death of another."

Thea's eyes went wide, "You have to murder?" Worried brown orbs strayed to the children.

"It is our heritage," Patrick boomed, "And it's any death at your own hand, whether purposeful or not. How did you find us?"

"I… I just followed the scent. I have this itch if I don't shift enough. I'm currently… traveling."

"How nice," Said Elise. Was that sincere? Patronizing? It sounded a bit too high.

"This doesn't happen to you every night, right?"

Violetta wheezed, the children giggling in laughter.

"No," Cameron shook her head, "Only once a month, on the full moon."

"Ahh, yes, okay."

Patrick glared, the girl happily chatting away with  _his pack._  This was not acceptable, even Elise seemed to like her. An abomination, not a real werewolf, sullying his family. Well, that wouldn't last for long.

He'd invite her to stay with them. Make her believe his intentions were good, and then she'd  _die_.

o0o0o0o0o

"Thea?"

Cameron stood in the doorway of the guest room, eyes dilated, frantically scanning the room's objects.

"Hey." Thea greeted, blinking, attempting to adjust to the light.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" The girl bit her lip, turning—

"Süße, it's fine." Thea patted the space beside her, "Why don't you have a sit down?"

Cameron nodded, shutting the door and flicking on the light. The little werewolf snuggled in. Cold feet touched Thea's, causing a shiver.

"Do you know in Spanish the word cama means bed?"

Eyebrows raised, "Really?"

"Mhm, alright, it's obvious I'm not good at small talk. What's on your mind?"

Cameron bit her lip, "I… I just have nightmares s'all."

"I understand." Thea said softly.

Big baby blues looked up at her, "Do you really?"

"Süße, what are your nightmares about?"

"I…" A little hand curled around Thea's, "For generations, each member of the Johnson family has to activate the gene at age thirteen."

Thea gasped.

"Yea, um, on my thirteenth birthday dad brought home these two homeless guys, one for me, one for Charlie."

"We… we had to shoot them, and I just can't get the blood to go away!"

Thea tucked her arms around Cameron, tugging the crying girl onto her lap. The hybrid's hand petted over the ringlets, seeking to comfort.

Her mom had always done this for her, and Thea ached to think of what this child had undergone. What monster… she refused to think about it.

o0o0o0o0o

"Alice, I'm fine, really."

"Sweetie, you don't sound fine. Honestly, just pick a place and stay there. It's obvious you're not much of a lone traveler."

"I know, I know. But, I guess I'm kinda searching for something specific, and there'll be this big zing, ta-da moment when I get there. I just, haven't found it yet."

"You will soon. I'm sure of it."

Thea chuckled, "You can sound as confident as you please, but that does nothing for the fact that your psychic powers don't apply to me."

"Um, I'm crossing my fingers?"

"Alright, now spit on your left foot?"

"What!?"

"Sorry, yea, I guess you're not  _that_  unaware of human customs. I thought I'd give it a try, anyway. Hey, did you know there are two kinds of werewolves?"

"... No… Thea, what is going on?"

"Nothing, I met this pack. They have to kill to activate it though. They call it a curse." Thea paused, taking a breath, "There are children, Alice! Children! Yet this man is so obsessed with being  _the wolf_  that they've been forced to murder!"

"Are you able to help?"

"I'm trying, but it… looks like I might have to spill some blood myself."

"Sweetie, do what you have to do. Just please don't jeopardize your morals. Once you do it once…"

"Yea, I understand. Thanks Alice. It was nice talking to you."

Thea flipped the cell phone shut, sighing. Patrick was a well-to-do business man,and took pride in housing the pack in his large mansion. He held all the control, for everything. Elise thought she had a say; that was a lie.

Cameron and Charlie were joyful children, yet tiptoed around their father, seemingly waiting for the bomb to go off. He had a look, that cross-me-and-you'll-die expression, and it struck fear into those little hearts.

Charlie, the more vulnerable of the two, was known for breaking into a cold sweat, especially if left alone with Patrick for any amount of time. Cameron did her best to protect him, but she couldn't always.

Patrick had all the power.

This was the first time in days Thea had been able to escape out of eavesdropping distance. Her excuse being a need to go into town. It was a horrible, stifling environment, yet she couldn't leave. Thea possessed a soft spot for children, and they wouldn't be left until she could ensure their safety. They seemed to view her as something of the fun aunt, a role Thea adored playing.

"May I help?" Thea asked.

Elise bustled around the kitchen, as was her habit. A thick potato soup simmered over the stove, the delicious aroma making Thea's mouth water.

"Sure!" Squeaked the woman, "Could you start on the dishes?"

Thea gave Elise a small smile, getting straight to work. The water was scalding hot, but she made no hint of the pain it brought her.

"I haven't seen Violetta today." Thea said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh yea, she's got her own apartment in town."

"Mom!" Charlie shouted, bolting into the workspace.

"Yes, dear?"

He hesitated, then his eyes lit up, seeing Thea.

"Thea!"

She bit her lip, forcing herself not to react. For some reason, whether accidental or intentional, Elise had thrown a knife in the dishwater. Thea, being oblivious, had just slit her hand open. "Yes?"

"Would you come help Cam and I? You're always so good with explaining."

Thea's hand stung like hell, soap and scalding water getting into the slowly healing wound. She looked at Elise for permission. The woman's eyes had darkened, lips thinned—a short nod.

"Alright, Süße, lead the way."

Charlie snatched the hybrid's hand, happily tugging her through the hallway.

Eyes burned the back of Thea's skull.

She was on thin ice.

 _Very_  thin ice.

o0o0o0o0o

"You actually speak German?" Cameron's eyes were wide, blonde curls reaching to the sky. Charlie was just as enraptured, big blue eyes, straight blond hair sticking up from both cowlicks.

"Yea, my father's side was from Germany. We… we spoke it at home sometimes. Drove my mom crazy." A fond, nostalgic smile lit Thea's face.

"That's so cool!" Charlie bounced, "Say something." He poked her playfully.

Thea thought for a moment, "Ich liebe Käse."

"Oh! What does that mean?" Cameron asked.

The hybrid grinned, "I love cheese."

They burst into laughter.

A door slammed, and they all flinched, looking up at the wrathful figure taking up the doorway.

"Dad? What is—?"

"Go to your rooms, right now!" He yelled, and the children scurried to do his bidding.

"Your name isn't Thea Evelyn!" Patrick gestered harshly with his arms. "You're Bella Swan! Not even a legal age! What the heck do you take me for?" He stomped closer, ready to descend to violence.

"Mr. Johnson, if you attempt to harm me, I  _will_  defend myself."

"Is that a threat?" Nostrils flared, fists clenching, forehead sinking.

"No, it's a promise."

"Why you little!" A burly hand arose, ready to strike.

Thea merely raised an eyebrow.

Patrick flew back into a wall, breaking through the drywall with a crack. The house shook with the weight, Elise appearing in the doorway.

"What's going on?"

"Mrs. Johnson, I suggest you stay out of this conflict, or you will also lose your life."

"What are you—?"

"You little b**ch!" He hoisted himself out, gritting his teeth.

Thea waved her hand to the side, blocking a thrown coffee table, the wood shattering against a wall.

Elise twitched, eyes buzzing about, uncertain.

The hybrid just laughed, the intoxicating wave of darkness thumping through her body. There was power, amazing wonderful power, sharpening her senses, providing strength. Her eyes sparked a shamrock green, stance straightening, ruby-red lips turning up in a smirk.

"Patrick Johnson, this is your last chance."

He sealed his fate, bolting forwards, eyes glowing yellow, canines elongating. A war cry sounded, but was cut off half way.

Patrick fell to the ground.

His heart no longer beat.

Elise gave a small cry, rushing over to her husband. There was nothing to be done. She stood, eyes flashing.

"Mrs. Johnson, attack me and you will suffer the same fate as your husband. Do you really want to leave your children parentless?"

The woman's face screwed up, her desperate mind searching for an answer.

"He was a tyrant." She murmured, bringing her hands into her hair, tugging harshly, "He was a tyrant."

"Yes," Thea nodded fervorously, "Please."

Elise clenched her fists, attempting to stay in reality. "You must leave. Leave, and don't come back."

"Alright, alright, I… I'm sorry."

Thea stumbled up the steps, gathered her stuff back into a bag, and kept in the sobs.

"Thea?" Cameron stood in the doorway, eyes wide. "I heard… are you going away?"

"Yes," Thea stooped before the girl, putting her hand on Cameron's head. She planted a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Süße, perhaps we'll meet again one day."

Curls shook about, "But I don't want you to leave!"

"Your mother demands it. Süße, I killed your father. I deserve this fate."

Cameron's face paled, but she continued, "Don't go, please don't go."

"Darn it all. I love you, meine Liebling."

Thea left, getting into The Beast with a heavy heart.

She rubbed the tears from her face, then continued on.

A wolf without a pack.

o0o0o0o0o

"Alice, I killed him."

The pixie sighed, "I thought that might occur."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sweetie, of course you can."

"Have you ever… tasted human blood?"

"... No."

"You've never killed before?"

"No, you know what?" Alice's voice went high and shrill, "I'm going to put Jasper on now."

"Alice—"

"Thea?"

"Oh, hey Jasper."

"Darling, I heard the conversation. What had to happen was horrible."

"Yea… I…. I just wanted to know how different it was."

"Darling?"

"To kill for blood, or to kill in self-defence."

"I've, never killed for any other reason." Jasper admitted, a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Do you feel guilty? Or do you accept the fact that as it's part of your nature it wasn't entirely your fault?"

"I do feel guilty, and I felt especially guilty when I first transitioned to animal blood and couldn't stop messing up. But after, I realized that it was a necessary evil because of where I was. I try not to begrudge myself for merely trying to survive."

"That… that makes sense."

"To me, at least, but it takes quite a bit of time to accept it, to accept any philosophy so impacting on your life."

"You're really smart."

He chuckled, "Just had a lot of time to hash these things out."

"Well, thanks Jasper."

"You're welcome, and good luck to you, darling."

O0o0o0o0o

Four years passed. Thea was still lonely.

The office was small, bare, and beige. Sirens, domestic disputes, and drunken laughter easily penetrating the thin walls. Yet she was at ease.

Only a thirty minute drive away was the forest, where Thea could repose and shift. Her hours were short, yet paid well.

The door flew open, nearly coming off of its hinges. Angie entered, a recent customer. She scowled, slamming the door closed and plopping herself down on the worn bean bag.

That chair brought so much fun to life.

Thea hid her smile, rummaging around in the drawers of her desk.

"That'll be 5,000." Kids played hockey in the streets, Thea's eyes flickering over this sight nonchalantly.

"How about no." Angie did her best to strike a threatening pose, hand warning placed on her side—a concealed weapon.

"Sweetie," Thea leaned forwards, eyes darkening, "A memory spell is 10,000. 5,000 up front, and another after the job is done. We discussed this."

"No." The woman commanded, pulling out a glock.

Staring down the bullet of the gun, Thea only smiled.

Angie's hands began to shake, face screwed up in a grimace.

The door creaked open behind her, but she didn't appear to notice. Sweat ran rivers down her face, into her peroxide blonde hair.

Angie gasped, head banging against the table. She was dead.

Thea rose, slowly, eyes flickering over the wound, the weapon had been a doorstop.

A regal man stood in the doorway, attired in an expensive suit, freshly shaven, brown hair perfectly styled.

"I had it under control." She informed him, stumbling around the desk.

"I'm not sure most people would consider a human aiming a gun to their head under control."

Thea beamed, "Well, I'm not actually human, so… What's with the grand entrance, Mr.?"

"Mikaelson. Elijah Mikaelson. Would you be so kind as to invite me in?"

Her face went ghost white, stepping back, almost falling on her butt.

"So you've heard of me."

"Yes, sir." But not how you think. "Uh, yea sure, you can enter."

Wide brown eyes stared, Elijah taking a deliberate step over the threshold.

"You're an oddity, Miss Swan." He seated himself on the bean bag, somehow managing to still like proper.

Thea stumbled back to her desk, "That's not the name I go by anymore."

"Alright," He nodded once, "Miss. Evelyn. You're one of the few witches willing to sell their magic."

She shrugged, "As long as it's not murder or rape. I really don't care."

His eyebrow rose, "Really?"

"Yes," Thea pointed upwards, the only "decoration" in the room. A small wooden board, with the words  _I do not condone sexual or murderous offences_.

"How intriguing. Yet I'm not here to question your practice. I wish to enlist your services."

Elijah Mikaelson was sitting in front of her, asking for her help? Thea bit her lip, attempting to keep the shakes away. This was… unreal, worse that her first day as Bella Swan,  _oh so much worse_.

"Which ones?"

"You see, it's a bit more than just one. I need a witch on standby, and am willing to pay you handsomely." He rested his head on his chin, the Original vampire steadily holding her gaze.

Thea's eyes gleamed, excitement wracking her body. Imagine what spells he might require, how much fun it'd be to travel. Magic was… magic was now her life. Thea couldn't see living a day without it. It burned through her veins, gathering at her fingertips, begging to be used, every second of every day. And with each use her reservoir grew, almost frighteningly fast.

The witch's back was ramrod straight, hands twitching. "Yes." She whispered, reverently.

He smirked, "Most witches view working with vampires a betrayal."

"I've never had a coven," Thea whispered, almost ashamed, "I don't really know what's proper behavior. Anyway," She shook away the thoughts, "Um… in more specific detail, what does the job entail?"

"You will be wherever I am, protect those I choose, and cast the spells I ask you to do."

"And I don't have to do any killing?"

"No, though I hope you realize what my nature sometimes calls me to do so."

"Yes," She nodded slowly, "I understand."

"Then, Miss. Evelyn, do we have ourselves an accord?" Elijah stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Yes."

Their hands met.

O0o0o0o

 **Lol, to** _ **Fear The Darkness Inside**_   **here's the answer to your question!**

 **Also, thanks to** _ **lazygirl89**_ **, and** _ **Angelicsailor**_   **for their lovely reviews! I'm very much grateful.**

**So, this chapter is super duper long! I hope you like it? It's a little bit more angsty for me when the character are completely my own. (Cue scared double chin)**

**Guys! This story has hit 50 follows! YAY! Y'all are so great. I'm so happy about the interest starting to be shown:)**

**If you liked it, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to y'all that commented on the last chapter! Fanfiction was being a poop and didn't actually show me your reviews existed until 2 days later:( But it was a super fun surprise to all-of-a-sudden get 5 comments!**

**I will not be directly quoting the TV show at any point unless it’s written from memory. I will; however, be trying to follow the plot as it had developed up to the point where Elijah comes in.**

**Thanks go to junebugdreamerr, Fear The Darkness Inside, marlastiano, Angelicsailor, LuciLucifer, and Blahblahcookies for their amazing reviews! They deserve much love!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Being that Thea had never been inside a limousine before—let alone with a vampire over a thousand years old—she was (understandably) in awe.

“Where are we going?”

Elijah raised an eyebrow, remaining silent.

“Will there be trees?” Thea opened her eyes wide, activating as much cuteness as possible.

"Yes, Ms. Evelyn, would you be so kind as to explain something to me?" The self-possessed, suit-clad vampire turned to her.

Thea looked up from her wide-eyed perusal of the vehicle (so many cup holders!), nodding.

"What kind of witch are you?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "My ancestors would've referred to me as a shaman."

Thea had gained a lot of confidence over the past few years, well-versed in the extent of her magics (which kept growing), but she'd yet to find information on what kind of creature she was. Elijah was trustworthy, she knew, yet could such information be used against her?

"Hmm, I see." Brown eyes flickered over, piercing her into stillness.

The girl suddenly laughed, before slapping a hand over her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I… I don't know if you'll find this funny, but you're a millennial." She gave a couple of gasps (chuckles), before attempting to put on her poker face. She failed miserably.

His lips upturned, "You're quiet young, aren't you?"

Thea finally managed to regain control, eyes becoming big and sorrowful, "This body is twenty-one."

Murder had made her old, and (she hoped) wiser. Thea had spent the last few years almost always surrounded by creatures of bad repute. It had amazed her in the beginning, how much more vicious the humans could be in their demands compared to (emotionally "available") vampires. Life had been interesting; however, she hoped that part of hers was over for good.

Thea fumbled inside her backpack, attempting to find her book (and avoid Elijah's gaze).

"Crap!" She whispered, pulling out a bleeding hand, cut deep with a ritual knife. Elijah was watching her, intrigued, looking down at the ivory limb. The skin knit together. Thea grimaced at the sight, pulling a couple of tissues from her pocket.

"You're more than a shaman." He put down his newspaper, the only show of his attention.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of shapeshifters?"

He picked a non-existent piece of lint from his shoulder, "No." Elijah gestured for her to continue.

"It's um, a genetic trait passed on." She scratched the back of her neck, "When in the long-term presence of the cold ones, those with the gene will phase… into a wolf. I'm the first woman, and the first witch. There's no one like me, that I know of."

Why was she telling him this? It had to be the stupidest thing Thea had ever done, spilling her guts to her "boss"—who also happened to be a ruthless, thousand-year-old vampire. But there was something about him, however odd it might sound, that reminded Thea of her father. Maybe it was the way he analysed things, how intelligent he spoke, or the brown, all-perceptive eyes. She missed her papa dearly. The two had been very close in what she'd come to call her previous life.

"Perhaps you and my brother would get along. You've met cold ones before?"

"Yes, but they drank animal blood." She slid a knuckle into her mouth, gnawing a bit as she tried to switch her attention to the window.

That little jab snapped Thea into reality. Niklaus Mikaelson was trying to break the hybrid curse. Thea knew quite a bit about the Vampire Diaries series. In her early teens she'd been obsessed with the series, which while embarrassing, would help her now. If Klaus could hear her out before killing her, that is.

They drove for hours, the tinted windows hindering Thea from perceiving anything. It was odd how unafraid she was.

The limousine bumbled to the side of the highway, pulling off where possible.

Trees.

"Are you… are you going to get the doppelgänger?" Thea asked, wincing. She'd decided to use her knowledge, for better or for worse.

"How do you know that?"

"Sometimes I just know things." She fidgeted under his dark gaze, "Like how I know that Henrik was killed by a werewolf, and that Freya was kidnapped by Dahlia."

Elijah came closer, hands flexing, as if to hurt. "Freya died."

That had to be the stupidest thing to pop into Thea's head. She wanted desperately to start slamming her head into the wall. Any confidence she'd had before seemed to disappear under the watch of an Original.

"Um, I'm guessing you won't forget I said that... " A hand curled tightly around her shoulder, "May I come with? If not, her rescuers will end up staking you."

"You are not yet to be trusted." He stated bluntly, still seeming to be considering her death.

"Oh," her eyes widened. She started fumbling in her bag again, this time pulling the knife out on purpose.

"Veritas Mia." Thea chanted, slicing open the tough flesh of her hand. "I solemnly swear to have told you the truth."

He scrutinized her for a couple of seconds longer, "Come." Elijah commanded.

She trotted along behind him, craning her neck to look at the pretty trees.

"You're afraid of Elijah." Said an incredulous voice, the sound leaking into Thea's sensitive ears.

"I do hope you know, if this is messed up by your fault—you'll never see the light of day again." Elijah walked with even, confident steps.

Thea paled, "That seems fair."

An old, dilapidated house came into view, its bricks covered in intrusive ivy.

"Sin exodus." Thea murmured under her breath. A deep green bubble shone around the house for a second before disappearing.

"Now only you or I can get in or out. I'll can take it down whenever you want."

Elijah looked at her curiously, then nodded. His leather shoes clomped over the near-rotten wood floor, body language possessed, yet vigilant.

"Elijah!" Rose greeted, nodding to him. Her hair was shingled in a bob, face tight, wrinkles of stress appearing on her face.

"Rose." He stated, "Now what do we have here?"

The human girl's heart beat fast, hands nervously playing with her straight brown hair. She wore a light blue sweater splattered all over with blood, yesterday's makeup dried on her face, and was using her big doe eyes to their fullest extent.

"My name's Elena Gilbert. I'm not Katherine." She squeaked.

"Certainly not." Elijah stepped closer, sniffing the terrified girl's neck. "Human." He stated.

Rose was watching Thea, seeming to want to ask something, her eyes glinting, teeth grinding.

"Sir," A pale, worried man made his appearance, bowing before the Original, "I ask your forgiveness."

Elijah smirked, "So granted." He turned, "Come, doppelgänger."

"Please—"

In a split second, a letter flew through the air, completely severing the head of the begging man.

Thea's insides twisted, but she managed to retain her neutral expression. Elena certainly didn't.

"How could you do that? He only—"

"Don't try to pretend you understand the ways of beings centuries older than yourself, child." Admonished Thea, before clamming up.

She bit her tongue, trying to apologize with her eyes when Elijah looked her way. He only raised an eyebrow.

Elijah held Elena's hand tight, pulling her along.

"Please, I know where the moonstone is."

Thea pinched the bridge of her nose.

The necklace of vervain tinked as it hit the wall, the doppelgänger's eyes turning frantic.

"Where's the moonstone?" Elijah commanded, his pupils dilating.

"Damon Salvatore hid it." Elena stated in a monotone voice.

Thea gave a small flinch, attracting Elijah's attention. "Somebody's trying to break in." She flinched again. "Make that two somebodies."

Elijah turned back to Elena, "Doppelgänger?"

"It's Stefan and Damon Salvatore, her lovers." Thea grinned, Elena's face going red while stuttering under the accusation. "If you check the couch cushions you'll find a note stating their intention to rescue her. The Bennett witch sent it."

"Who are you?" Growled the girl, twitching as Elijah discovered the message.

"Just the hired help." Thea stated happily, tangling her fingers with Elena's. "Come on, Amara."

Elijah gave Thea a curious look, but allowing her to continue leading the doppelgänger through the halls. Rose, being intelligent, had disappeared during the conversation.

"Would she be safe with these men?" He addressed Thea.

"At least until your brother arrives."

He pursed his lips, then nodded Elena. "You may go."

She looked at him incredulously, but bit her tongue, taking a few steps forward before breaking into a run.

Elena was gone by the time they reached outside, presumably whisked away by the Salvatores.

"Ms. Evelyn?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What are your intentions?"

"I… what?" She crooked her head to the side.

They climbed back into the limousine.

"You could easily sell your information instead of freely giving it out. So this brings us to three options; Number one, you're lying; Two, you're unintelligent; or three, it benefits you in some way."

She frowned. What a sad life he had to lead to believe in only those three options. What was even more depressing; however, was that Elijah was correct. Thea lived the life of a hybrid, lonely and set apart from all other creatures. For that reason, she emphasized with Niklaus, and wished to help him complete the ritual.

Wait a second.

"Niklaus didn't bury them at sea."

His eyes pierced her with intensity, "Don't joke with me."

"He didn't. He's kept them all locked up in caskets, towing them around. Rebekah, Finn, Kol… and your mother's body." Thea grabbed at her bag, pulling out the knife again.

"Veritas mia." She sliced her hand open, "I solemnly swear—with absolute certainty—that Niklaus Mikaelson has not killed his siblings."

Nothing could be heard but the whirring of the engine, the compelled chauffeur having been instructed.

"There is no way to get around that ritual." Elijah stated, his face wrinkling under the stress. "What is it that you want, then?"

Thea leaned forward, her face brightening with sincerity as she said, "I want to help Niklaus."

He frowned, "Very few people still call him Niklaus."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Well, I do like the ring of it better than Klaus, but I'd certainly change if he didn't appreciate it." Thea grimaced. The bloodbaths of the show had only been a glimpse of what Klaus could accomplish if crossed.

Big doe eyes looked up at him, "Would you call off the murder, then?"

He nodded slowly, "I will put it under consideration."

The next few hours went silently by, before the vehicle drove up to a large house.

"It's beautiful." She breathed. "Oh, may I bump up the wards?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that they needed… _bumping_."

"Jonas may be a grimoire collector, but he doesn't seem to have the power necessary to make such magics as strong as they could be."

"Jonas didn't resurrect the wards, a coven did."

Thea made a small squeaking sound. There hadn't been a reigning coven in Chicago, Thea had only to deal with witches one on one, and even then they'd been scarce.

The hybrid attempted fumbling her suitcase out of the car, Elijah appearing on her side to help.

"Here." He took it, then held her in place with a _look_.

"I've never been around a coven before, or I wouldn't have said that."

"You've never been trained in the arts?"

"No, just books. When I was younger a woman recognized me as a witch and gave me the grimoires of her dead fiancee."

Elijah merely stared. A whip of brown hair darted into the house, the door having been open by a butler with perfect posture.

She halted in the foyer, looking at the puffed up employee. Thea had no idea where to go.

"Ma'am," a maid caught her attention, "You'll be housed in the pink room." She set a quick pace, stout creamy legs carrying her far, her long blonde ponytail bouncing, hands smoothing out the simple brown skirt.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." Thea uttered reverently, wide eyes examining the four-poster bed, gold patterned wallpaper, and beautiful mahogany furniture. She plopped down upon the cushions, happily giving them a pat, before setting to work unpacking.

Somehow she'd fallen asleep halfway through, Thea opening her eyes to a sunshiny morning.

She sighed, getting back to work. It had been late when she had arrived.

"So you're the hybrid."

Thea lept three feet back, landing like a predator, knees bent, one hand on the floor.

A middle-aged man stood in the doorway, intent brown eyes scrutinizing her, a brown arm leaning against the frame. "Those are some reflexes you got there."

He took a couple of steps forward, Thea slowly straightening.

"Jonas Martin." A strong hand thrust out before her.

"Thea Evelyn."

"I wanted to see you redo the wards. I hope that's alright?" He wasn't asking, a dangerous hint behind his smile.

"Yes, that's fine. Will your son be coming also?"

"No, he's currently… on assignment."

The silence was stiff and heavy as he lead her outside, his face stern, set.

A lush forest surrounded the property, big oaks and pines standing tall, the grass well kept and vibrant.

"No." She commanded, finally managing to gather together her mental facilities.

"What was that?"

"Don't ever stand behind me. Stand in front or beside, and just know, get your foot out of line, and I will burn it off." Thea gave a push of strong magic for good measure, nearly knocking the man off his feet. Jonas' eyes blazed, but he kept his cool, nodding in agreement.

Her hands went up, confident and outstretched, before she chanted, "Salvum facere."

The gate opened inside her soul, letting free the intoxicating, all-commanding magic, streaming from her veins, protecting the grounds from all outside entry.

Jonas' eyes rolled back in his head, his body falling to the ground.

A shield of green snaked around the property, binding it tight to Thea. She smiled.

"That was quite a show, Ms. Evelyn." Elijah nodded, coming to stand beside her.

Adrenaline raced through Thea's veins, her eyes sparkling, hair mussed, and cheeks red from the "exercise."

She grinned, "Now you control who is allowed entrance. Anyone wishing you harm will be unable to cross the border unless the will them to do so."

"Ah."

"Is there anything else you'll be needed me for today, sir?"

"No," he pulled a phone from his pocket, "But you will be contacted if something comes up."

"Alright!" Thea squeaked, her cheeks still burning. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Curious eyes burnt into her back as she ran through the trees.

Once far enough away (even for supernatural sight) Thea stripped down, unwinding the rope bracelet from around her wrist and tieing her clothes around her ankle.

She shifted. Strong paws pounded against the ground in a frenzy, her mind (ironically) sharp and clear from the magic intoxication.

It was calm and silent inside her head. Years ago there had been others, poking fun at her, calling Thea names, but now she was free.

Soon the hybrid began to sight more houses, reaching the outskirts of Mystic Falls. The fact that it even existed was crazy, and Thea was quite curious to see how it appeared in real life.

She shifted and dressed behind a tree.

Wouldn't it be amazing if she had superpowers and her clothes actually shifted with her?

Thea sighed, trying to fix her hair as she traversed what might be construed as "main street."

It was a Saturday. Teens loitered about, old ladies chatted together on a park bench, and children ran and screamed. On the outside it was picturesque.

How much would change now that Thea was here?

The shifter followed the scent of food, eventually coming to stand before the Mystic Grill. It had an old-timey feel, rough wood walls, hometown art, and bright red booths.

Thea slid onto a bar stool, curious eyes prickling the back of her neck. An old couple sat in the corner, a scruffy man nursing an early drink at the bar.

He looked up upon her entrance.

"You new around here?" Asked the waiter (barkeep?) his charming, all-american features pulled into a grin. Matt had already taken her order, and now leaned forward over the counter, trying to pry information.

"Ish." Her eyes slipped away, a polite _go away_ signal.

"'Cause I'm pretty sure I'd remember you."

She raised an eyebrow, causing him to blush profusely. "Dude, not interested."

"Trying to cheat on your girlfriend, eh little Donovan?" A leather-clad, sharp-cheekboned man slid in beside her.

He turned to her, eyebrows waggling, blue eyes twinkling, "Damon Salvatore."

Thea sighed, loudly, "Not gonna lie, we kinda already met before."

Matt snickered in the background.

The hybrid rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers and enacting a privacy spell. "You tried to get into my wards."

"Ah, you're Elijah's witchy help." Damon chucked down a cup of booze, before leaning forward, "Between me and you, I could get into some _other_ things of yours."

"How about," She stopped, pretending to ponder it over, "No."

A pale, cold hand slapped over hers, holding Thea from leaving. "What are Elijah's plans?" Shadows passed over Damon’s pupils, purple lines momentarily snaking under his eyes.

She smiled seductively, long black lashes hanging low over her eyes. "You’ve got five seconds to unhand me, before you die.”

How many girls had Damon Salvatore raped? Had sex with without their consent? Caroline for one, and Andie? So many names, and it wasn’t acceptable to Thea.

“Come on, witchy poo.” He growled.

“Incendia.”

Damon cried out, his head falling, hands coming up to scrape at his chest.

“Hear that? That’s your insides burning, and if I just turn it up a bit…”

He screamed louder.

Nobody had heard those girls scream either.

“That’s a third-degree burn in your stomach, not fun, eh?”

It finally stopped, Damon’s head thumping down on the table.

“And that’s what happens if you threaten a witch. For no prior reason, might I add.” She smacked a kiss on his sweaty cheek, “Ta now!”

Thea grimaced as she walked out, snapping the privacy shield away.

Elijah might not be very pleased with her behavior.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**If you liked, please review!**

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 " _When Thea Helped Tyler"_

Thea entered Elijah's mansion, senses reaching out in an attempt to locate her "boss." She was abashed at her earlier behavior, having not intended to harm the Scoobies in any way. There was just something about rapists that made her particularly violent.

"You appear to be guilty of something." Came a deep voice from behind her.

Elijah.

Thea sighed, lowering herself from her tiptoes, and turned, her hands tightly clenched before her body.

"I might have done something I shouldn't of."

He raised an eyebrow, "I do hope this isn't going to a regular occurance."

"Well, no, I mean, I hope not. It's just… I burned Damon Salvatore... a bit. I'm… rapists make me mad."

Elijah straightened, and in a true gentleman-like fashion, gestured for her to take a seat.

"You witnessed him taking advantage of a young woman?"

"It's one of the things I  _know_. However, I'm not certain if all vampires would agree with my verdict."

"Surely you don't think so little of me."

Thea blushed, "No, no I don't. But if you rip into a girl's neck, and then compel her to not be afraid, is then engaging in intercourse rape? You don't need to answer if-"

"No, Ms. Evelyn, it's quite alright." He leaned forward, resting his head on his hand. He was a man frozen in time, who had seen and experienced more things than Thea could ever imagine. "You believe murder and sex need to be separate in order for the second to not be overstepping a person's will."

"Yes," Thea exclaimed, in a near shout. She lowered her voice, "That's exactly what I mean. I understand that your nature sometimes provokes you into killing, but if a girl has to be compelled in the bedroom, I… get a bit stabby."

Elijah smiled, his eyes boring into her. "I agree."

The little pop of surprise gave Thea a smile, "Thank you, that's really cool. Yea, so, I'll definitely on my best from now on. No more burning and stuff."

"I would appreciate that." Elijah said, yet it was more a command than an askance. "Jonas was looking for you earlier."

"Oh, yea." Thea stood suddenly, nearly upsetting a coffee table, "I'll go find him."

"You do that." Elijah waved her away, frustration evident in his eyes.

She was usually self-possessed, but there was something about Elijah that made Thea feel like a child again.

o0o0o0o

"Did you need my help with something?"

Jonas, who'd had his back to the door, jumped into the air. He pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to her, "Yes I do."

The room was small and elegant, a little sitting area to the right, a large window to the left. The warlock continued arranging the bookshelf, his hands dusty from the old, leather-bound tomes.

Grimoires.

"That's quite a collection." She said, staying immobile.

"I've spent many years on it." He eyed her up, then gestured her nearer with toss of the head.

If Jonas and Luka died in this timeline, she most definitely would be doing away with their books.

"What it is that you want me to do?"

"Here." Jonas pulled out fat tome, the cover being long gone. It was dark, ancient magic, and Thea flipped through it, putting her Latin to good use.

"Could you do it?"

Her head whipped up, "Do what?"

Jonas stepped closer, pointing to a specific spell. "Could you bring my daughter to me?"

It's an incantation used to bring a close family member back home. A very draining spell of teleportation and blood magic. The reserves required would be enormous. Very few would be capable.

Thea closed the book, "Mr. Martin, Greta doesn't want to leave." A magical presence tingled at the back of her neck, an eavesdropper - Luka.

His face twisted, an unpredictable array of emotion. Thea steadied herself for an attack.

"How do you know that?" He demanded, voice low and dangerous.

Mr. Martin was a father who'd lost his child, and it hurt Thea's heart.

"I've  _seen_  things." She took a breath, "I can swear an oath if it would alleviate the pain."

Jonas' hands clenched into fists, "That man kidnapped her! Why would she…" Seeming to possess some intelligence, he sat down. His eyes stared forlornly into the table top.

"Klaus is very charismatic, very charming. And there's the possibility that Greta believes in his cause."

"I raised my daughter better than that!" He growled, "There's no way that she would betray our family!"

"Dad?" Luka alerted his presence. "What's going on?"

"Sit down, Warlock." Thea commanded, voice deepening as she took control of the situation. The wide-eyed boy did as asked, staring at his drooping father. "I'm going to do the oath now."

Jonas managed a nod.

Thea sliced through skin, "Veritas Mia." Her skin shone stark white, eyes glowing an unnatural jade, "I solemnly swear that Greta would not allow herself to be rescued."

"Surely she's just protecting us?" Luka said, popping his knuckles one at a time, "She can't want to be there."

"I solemnly swear that Greta wants to be with Klaus." The light faded from her body. Thea appeared to be human once more.

"I'm sorry that this is the truth." Thea near bolted out of the room.

The ache was piercing once more in her gut. Whenever a happy family passed by, a glowing, tired young woman pushing around a baby carriage, the jealousy, the pain came to Thea with an almost crippling intensity. In her past life she'd been completely reliant on human interaction with family and friends to keep her mood steady, her smile bright. It had been years since she'd last seen her parents, since the last time she'd hugged them goodnight. Maybe if she'd only known…

She ran from the house.

Perhaps picking a fight with a mountain lion would make the pain go away.

o0o0o0o

Going to see Tyler Lockwood was a much debated decision. He was struggling, if she was remembering the plotline correctly. He'd just activated the curse byway of killing Sarah. The pain and confusion must be immense.

Thea pushed back her shoulders, steadying herself as she strode up to the door of the Lockwood house. Three firm knocks, then heels clicking along a wood floor. The door opened.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Lockwood's eyes revealed a pained emotional state, but on the outside not a strand of hair was out of place, her freshly ironed pantsuit trying to convince the world that she had everything under control.

"Is Tyler here?"

The Mayor's wife scrutinized her, "Why do you want to see him?"

"Personal reasons which he'll tell you when he's ready." Thea attempted to smile as sincerely as possible.

Mrs. Lockwood's face went pinched, "Tyler!" She barked.

Said boy clomped down the stairs, "Mom what-"

"This girl is here to see you." The woman stomped away elegantly.

Tyler's expression grew angry, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"Thea Evelyn, and I want to help you."

"What kind of a bullsh-"

"I've known werewolves. I'm a wolf too, of a sort."

His eyes were guarded, but he doesn't shoo her away. Tyler shut the door, looming over her small frame. "What do you mean?!"

"I shapeshift into a wolf."

"You shapeshift into a wolf." His tone was unbelieving.

"Yes. Tyler, please just hear me out."

She was so desperate to be of use, to soothe the pain of the transformation done solo. He was a lone wolf, just like her.

"Follow." He growled, tugging her into the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Locking the door, Tyler turned to her. "Prove it."

It was a typical boy's bedroom. Blue walls, black comforter, no furniture but the bed and dresser - messy but not filthy. He didn't spend much time here.

Thea scratched the back of her neck, "Could you perhaps turn around?"

"What?"

"My clothes don't exactly shift with me."

Tyler crossed his arms, turning to face the wall.

Thea uncomfortably divested herself of clothing, crouching into her wolf form.

She whimpered,

Turning, Tyler's body language went from sullen to shocked, his arms dropping to his sides, mouth opening in a small o. "Holy frick."

She gave a small wolf chuckle, sitting and lolling her tongue out.

He approached slowly, seeming to think Thea intended to bite his arm off. Laying his hand on her head, the werewolf scratched behind her ears. Tyler chuckled at her reaction. Thea's leg thumped the floor.

"It's true. You're really a werewolf."

Thea wheezed, trying to gesture with her head.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, obviously catching on, but being a brat.

A paw stomped down, once, twice, until Tyler realized her intentions. His eyes widened, and he held his hands up non-threateningly,

"Fine, fine."

She quickly shifted and reclothed herself.

"I don't want to give you false expectations. Your kind of werewolf can't shift at will, and the process is quite painful, but there are ways of making it less so."

Tyler's face grew pinched, sitting on the bed. "What do I need to know?"

"Your limits, for one. Vampires are stronger than you are, and your bite while transformed will kill them. Wolfbane burns your skin and -

A light, rhythmic knock occurred against Tyler's door.

"It's open." Yelled the werewolf.

A blonde girl flounced in, eyes widening at the sight of Thea. Her hair waved down to her breasts, a vee-neck pink tee and ripped form-fitting pants making her both casual and stylish.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were. Who's this?" She said, a pronounced commandment to her voice.

"Your mentor is a baby vampire?" Thea tried to hold in a laugh, a ridiculous snort happening instead.

"Tyler!" Caroline admonished.

"She's a werewolf also. Thea was just helping me."

The blonde shuffled up to her wolf, "And how do you know that you can trust her?" She whispered.

"Dude, you're not the only one with super hearing. And I'm going to give him something invaluable."

The two turned wide eyes to her.

Thea smiled, pulling a flask out of her purse. "This is a pain numbing potion, and will take away the majority of the suffering you will endure during the full moon."

Tyler gasped, then shook his head, yelling, "You said that didn't exist."

Caroline's eyes went wide, and she opened her mouth to make a defence.

"Sweetie, I know you're really volatile right now, but it didn't. I invented it." Thea said.

Caroline's face grew taut, "Why in the world would you appear out of nowhere and offer a near cure to his condition? What do you want?"

Expression softening, Thea had to hold herself back from the embracing the little vampire. "I just want to help. I've been a lone wolf for a very long time. I know how it feels. I want to make it better for others." She took a deep breath, "And…"

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I have the small hope in my brain - you are under no obligation - that if I keep helping wolves I might eventually find pack."

"That's so sad!" The blonde squeaked, throwing her arms around Thea. The hybrid lifted her hands slowly, curling them around Caroline's waist.

"Girls." Tyler muttered. "Can you prove that the potion works?"

Stepping out of Caroline's embrace, Thea nodded. "Here." She handed it over to him. "Take a sip and then get a paper cut or something."

Giving her a wary look, Tyler agreed, sipping a bit of the vibrant purple liquid. He grimaced, sliding a jackknife along his forearm. A line of blood gushed from the wound, and Tyler stared in confusion.

"I barely felt a thing." His head whipped up, and he and Caroline beamed at each other.

"I'm so happy for you!" The vampire practically tackled him in a hug.

They embraced for longer than Thea felt comfortable with, and the hybrid squirmed a bit.

"You truly want to help him?" Caroline asked again, big blue eyes seeming to pierce and bleed Thea's very soul.

"Yes, if you'll let me."

Thea sighed. These children had so little trust, and it broke her heart. She only could hope that she'd be able to keep Niklaus from causing them harm.

o0o0o0o

_It was dark and damp, the air laden with same old feeling of dread._

_Thea had returned to her nightmare._

_Before too long those red heels clicked along the cement ground, and her demon appeared from the shadows._

_"It's been too long, thief."_

_"More like not long enough." Thea grinned, those claws no longer inspiring the fear of before._

_"Hah, did you miss me?" Bella puckered up her lips cutely, batting her long black eyelashes._

_Thea was back in the body of her past life._

_Why now of all times? It had been four years._

_"I certainly didn't come her of my own free will." Thea stepped up to Bella, managing to loom despite her shorter height. It was her strength that gave her height. "What's up, Bella B*ch?"_

_The demon snarled, spitting venom on Thea's feet._

_Showing no reaction, Thea fought through the pain, then smiled. Her body healed._

_"You're getting just a bit too cocky for my tastes." Bella said, all false bravado._

_Thea laughed, seemingly calm, before striking, hands giving Bella's chest one firm push. The demon flew into a solid stone wall, bones crunching._

_"Ugh," Bella wheezed, swinging her arms around the broken ribs, "You'll regret this."_

_"I'll get you my pretty!" Thea couldn't help but say, sauntering towards one who had previously been so strong._

_Bella chuckled, once, twice, then a continuous stream of mockery, like she was the winner. Thea clenched her fists, eyes flickering about, mind whirling. What was Bella doing?_

_"You think I'm the only one against you, witch?"_

_Snarling, Thea grabbed the demon's collar, slamming her broken body against the wall. "What's going on?"_

_Bella continued to laugh, "You think I managed to get this mindscape on my own?"_

_Thea put more pressure on Bella's throat, the demon wheezed._

_"Some idiot put you into my body after I died, b*ch! Don't pretend like you don't know! If I had been a witch I never would have died the way I did!"_

_The hybrid dropped her ghost, frantically backstepping._

_"You're lying!"_

_"And you're so far into denial it's pathetic!" Bella spat, grinning despite her obvious injuries._

_"Wait, how did you die?" Thea cocked her head to the side, stepping forward with regained confidence._

_"Body snatcher!" Snarled the demon raising her claws._

_Thea merely caught Bella's wrists, pinning them above her. The demon no longer appeared seductive, or frightening, and no matter what, Thea could not allow Bella the upper hand._

_"Look who's pathetic now." The witch stated, grinning as fire began to snake around Bella's arms, inches away from skin. "How did you die?"_

_"I'll never... ugh!" Bella screeched, the soft flesh of her forearms turning bright red. "I tried to get a vampire to change me!"_

_Thea burst into laughter, "What?"_

_"I needed to be immortal, otherwise Edward would never take me as his mate!"_

_"You actually liked him?"_

_Bella's face become pinched, eyes shining with emotion, "I loved him! And when I finally get out of here I'll kill you dead and be with him forever!"_

Thea's eyes snapped open, hands splayed across the expensive duvet. She stared into the canopy, trying to calm her racing pulse, stop the sweat oozes from her pores.

Of three things she was absolutely certain: One, Bella didn't know that Edward was dead; Two, she was in love with him; and Three, somebody had put Thea in this body for a reason.

She gave a loud exhale, sitting up and going about her routine.

Thea flipped her braid over her shoulder, straightened her posture, and headed downstairs. The sun was peaking over the mountains, its light morning rays shining through the living room's east window.

Using her "super senses" Thea did a quick sweep of the house. No one was awake. Two maids, one butler, the two warlocks, and Elijah, all accounted for. It was… odd, to think about the fact that an Original might need or want sleep.

Elijah certainly didn't seem to be a real person, not to Thea. The situation was very much surreal, two types of vampires, two types of werewolves, witches, travelers, doppelgängers, ghosts, and DID SYLAS EXIST?

Thea a deep breath, steadying herself, and tried to put every ounce of her concentration on what she was doing. The maids wouldn't be up for another hour, so Thea did her best to remain quiet as she bustled around in the kitchen, whipping up a large batch of waffles. If nobody else wanted them, Thea had plenty of room.

Her appetite was voracious, so the hybrid usually just caught something cold in the forest and let the wolf do her thing.

"You're not required to make meals."

Thea took her hands from the dishwater, wiping the suds on a towel. She opened the waffle iron, nodding to Elijah, "I know. I'm sorry if I've overstepped my bounds."

She snuck a glance at him, his eyes again trying to dissect her.

Elijah sat down at the island, setting about fixing his waffle. Thea had taken out the fridge's selection of toppings, and they were neatly arranged in a row.

She snapped her gaping mouth shut.

He smirked, "Are you surprised?"

"Very." She had clarify, "My kind of vampires never ate, so it's just a bit odd."

Thea poured more batter into the waffle iron.

She tried to remain calm, but the situation was awkward, and soon she's back to scrubbing at the dishes, her arms getting that pleasant burn.

"Thank you." Elijah set his dish beside her, and Thea stuttered a "you're welcome."

He doesn't leave, sitting back down, his eyes burning into her back.

"Give me a reason other than my siblings to allow my brother to live."

Thea gulped, turning to meet his gaze. He was dead serious. She wiped her hands off, tiptoeing over and plopping down beside him.

She bit her lip, "Once he's activated the curse, he'll be able to have children if it's with another werewolf."

Elijah's face froze, hands clenching onto the table. Marble cracked.

"But surely he wouldn't…"

A thousand-year-old vampire was lost for words.

"He'll be the most protective, loving father there could ever be, once she's protected and out of the womb."

Elijah turned, staring a hole into the kitchen cabinets.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

He slowly shook his head.

"I'm gonna… go out for a while." She said, pausing to give him time to say no.

She'd turned Elijah mute.

o0o0o0o0o

Thea ambled through the wards, shivering at the feel of her own magic sliding away from her skin.

Paws beat against the ground, her mood shining bright as she let her wolf go free. Thea's human side slipped to the sidelines. Chewing on raw flesh disgusted her, so she tried to stay as comatose as possible.

A quick wash in the river, and Thea was ready to go. She had lunch plans with Caroline, (which she assumed would be mostly an interrogation). The way Caroline and both Tyler had accepted her had been… unexpected. An odd feeling ate away at her stomach.

Hope.

"Hello Caroline."

The blonde had been waiting, looking over the booths every couple of seconds.

"Hi Thea!" Throwing caution to the wind, the vampire gave her a quick, tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting long?" Thea spread her magic out, tasting the area for potential disruptors.

"Nope, just got here." Caroline beamed. "Did you walk here?"

"More like run, actually. But yea." Thea scratched the back of her neck. When was the last time she had a meal with a person for reasons other than business?

"Hey Care." Matt came up to them notepad and pen at the ready. "What can I get for you?"

"Just water for me, please."

He turned to Thea.

"I'll have an iced tea."

"Alright," Matt dimpled, "I'll be back in a little bit, kay?"

Caroline stared longingly at the boy's back.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yea," Caroline blushed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

An awkward silence reigned.

"So," Thea began, "What do you want to know?"

Caroline started, "What?"

"This isn't a subtle interrogation?"

"Well, I did want to get to know you… we don't get very many friendly visitors in this town."

"Elena didn't tell you?"

The vampire gave her a blank look.

"Elijah hired me on as his personal spellcaster. I knew Mason and just wanted to look Tyler up to make sure he was alright."

"Oh."

"A newly activated werewolf emits quite a strong smell."

Caroline appeared abashed, "I thought they all smelled like that."

"Hey, it's fine. You'll learn all this stuff soon enough." Thea gave Caroline's hand a gentle pat.

A beaming Matt came out of the back, placing the two glasses of liquid before the girls. "What'll it be?"

"A burger for me."

"Same."

"Alright." He gathered up their menus.

Smiling, Thea went to take a sip of her iced tea. Her face screwed up in distaste.

"What's wrong?" Caroline's eyes went wide.

"I just ordered the wrong drink, is all."

The door jingled, and Elena and Stefan entered, searching for someone.

Caroline sighed loudly, giving Thea a sympathetic smile. "I apologize in advance."

"Hey Care!" Elena waved, not so subtly tugging Stefan over to them.

"Hi!" Caroline beamed, "Thea, these are my friends Stefan and Elena. Elena and Stefan, this is Thea."

"It's nice to meet you." Stefan said, charming as he held his hand out to her.

"How about no." Thea turned to the now pale girl, "No offense, doppelgänger, but Caroline and I are currently not seeking company."

Elena's mouth tightened, and Stefan lead her away. The pair chose a seat within perfect watching distance, Elena's beautiful face obscured by a hateful scowl. Can she really not trust Caroline to choose her own friends?

"They're just trying to protect me." Caroline said suddenly, renewing Thea's attention.

"For your sake, I really hope so."

The blonde frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't protest to know your friends very well, but that expression seemed quite close to one of jealousy."

"Pfft," Caroline smiled self-deprecatingly, "Why would Elena Gilbert ever be jealous of me?"

"'Cause if you have your own friends, your own protectors, you might might not need her, or Stefan, anymore."

Caroline's face twisted into seriousness, "You would protect me?"

"If you'd let me. There are too many teenager getting caught up in the supernatural with no adult to help them. I don't proclaim to have it all figured out, but I would do my best."

Caroline blinked rapidly, bringing her hand up to wipe away a tear, "Stupid vampire emotions."

"Caroline?"

"Yes, I'd let you."

Thea beamed, "I hope with time you'll be able to trust me."

The vampire bit her lip, then nodded, "I hope so too."

Elena had slipped out her seat, sprinting over to their booth. Apparently Stefan had been keeping her apprised of the situation. "Caroline, stop listening to her!"

Elena snapped a ward into place, watching with interest as Stefan came to stand beside his girlfriend.

"Elena, this is none of your business." Caroline's face darkened, her tone growing threatening. Good job doppelgänger, threatening a newborn.

"Of course it's my business! She's just going to stab you in the back! What do you know of her true intentions anyway?"

"She's yet to lie to me, Elena! She's yet to hide the truth, and leave me stranded while freaking out about my change of species!" She hissed, whispering, yet yelling simultaneously.

"Caroline, try to control yourself." Stefan commanded.

"She can yell all she wants. I've erected a privacy ward over all of us. And how about you teach your girlfriend not to yell at a newborn vampire? That might help."

Stefan's eyes sharpened on Thea, but the Ripper thought better of it, dragging away a protesting Elena.

Caroline collapsed once again in the booth, nodding at Thea.

She snapped the ward away.

"I'm sorry about that." Caroline tried to calm herself.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Caroline gave Thea a small smile.

Such a little thing, a single sentence, but it made all the difference.

o0o0o0o0o

"Wow."

The Salvatore boarding house stood tall and proud, an example of perfect architecture with its lovely bay windows, rich dark wood, and sloping roof. Thea loved it at first sight. Some houses just seemed to become your epitome of building flawlessness, and Thea loved old, beautiful things. If only the Salvatores weren't such crazy, bipolar people.

That was a bit hypocritical of her. Thea scowled at herself, striding into the near-empty house. She was merely picking which vampires she liked better and scorning all the rest. Besides, Thea had also taken lives, who was she to say who deserved her friendship. She'd have to work on being more impartial. Things worked differently for vampires, after all.

Thea stretched her magic outwards, feeling about for the moonstone. It was in the bathroom, she knew, scattered in with the soap. A problem remained… she didn't know where the bathroom  _was_.

She couldn't help but smile at the inside of the building, the expensive, beautiful rugs, tasteful art, and dark-coloured furniture. She had plenty of money now, maybe someday Thea would build herself a house like this. Yet, it would be quite lonely without someone to share it with, wouldn't it?

Thea entered the well-lit bathroom, and admired the shiny big tub. She plunged her hand into the soap bowl, wrapping her fingers around the moonstone. It was hers.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rose stood in the doorway, feet firmly planted as the 500-year-old vampire readied herself for a fight. Her face was tight, showing off the stress lines that would easily disappear if the woman could find peace. Rose was beautiful and graceful, but not happy.

"I think the better question is: are you going to try to stop me?" Thea straightened her back and passified her expression, going into business mode.

"I've met enough immortals to know not to cross someone such as yourself." She stated, moving to the side.

Thea kept her face clear, but her mind stormed with the accusation. Thea wasn't immortal. She wouldn't age unless she stopped phasing, but surely…

Stop overthinking.

"Tell Damon Salvatore if he attempts to harm me again I will not spare his life."

Rose nodded.

Thea sauntered from the room.

o0o0o0o0o

"You seem to have emotionally crippled my warlocks." Elijah glanced at Thea from his reading spot at the dinner table.

"Oops." Thea attempted to look apologetic. "Are you going to fire me?"

"I'm at a loss to determine whether you really are my employee anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I no longer need a witch at my every beck and call, now that I've decided to contact Niklaus."

Thea grinned like a loon, "You'll let him complete the ritual?"

Elijah nodded, "I will; however, it would be most helpful if you stuck around to keep the doppelgänger and her protectors from doing anything idiotic."

"Of course." Her face shone, her heart dancing inside her chest.

"I do hope you know what you're getting into, Ms. Evelyn." He said somberly.

Thea wiped her face of emotion once more, "Me too."

o0o0o0o0o

**Whooo hooo! Next chappie - Klaus!**

**Thank you to _Fear The Darkness Inside_  and  _marlastiano_! Your reviews were very much appreciated!**

**Please review if you liked!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Thea was fourteen, she'd read War and Peace.

Her favorite storyline had been the one of Prince Andrei and Lise, the love they'd shared for each other. Yet she'd cried when Lise had died, when Prince Andrei had realized much too late how important his family was.

She could only hope to always realize the worth of those around her.

The Mystic Falls Bookshop was the epitome of small town charming. High, overflowing shelves, an old lady and dog behind the counter, and horrible lighting. The language section left a bit to be desired (being two Spanish dictionaries), but shopping was a nice change of pace.

Thea smiled, running her hand down the spines of her favorite classics. L.M. Montgomery, Louisa May Alcott, and Austen. Oh, to be young and naive. She'd grown up on those books, devoured their pages late into the night until mother had needed to burst in and scold. Thea had never been as sneaky as she'd thought.

The chimes jingled above the front door, someone entering the near empty store. Thea tensed, the prickles stabbing along the back of her neck. A vampire was near.

"Lovely book." Sneered a low voice, pale, strong hands prying it from her grasp. Damon Salvatore, too close, flipped through the volume of Sense and Sensibility, but his eyes were only upon her.

"It was my mother's favorite." Thea said, before giving his hands a little burn. He relinquished the book. She didn't have to worry about a civilian seeing her actions. There were a good three layers of protection between the Classics section and the desk, not that the woman was paying attention.

Shadows passed before blue eyes, hands clenching as they healed. "You stole the moonstone."

"Oh," Thea slapped her hand against her cheek, expression twisted into one of false shock, "Did I really? I was honestly only searching for the soap."

Damon gathered up his bravado, throwing caution to the wind as he stalked forward. Thea let him, backing into a bookshelf.

"I will kill you."

"How original!" She smirked at the joke, but it was lost on him, "Sweetie, you have no idea what I'm capable of. Don't you think it's a bit rash to go pointing that finger?"

"Why did you befriend Vampire Barbie?" He demanded, hands coming up to cage her head in. Damon smirked, attempting to utilize his little eye flirting trick.

"Why? Jealous? Afraid I'll steal away your lover's only and dearest friend?"

His eyes sharpened, and he grinned, "You know you're the only one for me." Damon's hands slid down, growing closer and closer to her throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Rapist."

He has the gall to appear confused, hurt, "What do you mean?" He hissed.

"What do I mean? Darling, you do realize consent is an important part of…" Thea bit her lower lip, whispering huskily "sex."

She was a bit uncomfortable with the entire situation, but Thea would never act in such a way unless she possessed all the power. She refused to let herself be ashamed.

"Come on, they all  _loved_  it." He liked his lips obscenely, obviously enjoying their little game.

She'd rip his heart from his… darn it all! She'd promised Elijah.

"You're a miserable swine who enjoys taking away the wills of girls not yet legal. If that isn't rape, what is?"

Just because Damon was a handsome rapist, didn't mean the word  _rapist_ was cancelled from his title.

He pushed closer, the pervading scent of death, sex, and self-hate causing Thea to wrinkle her nose.

"Look at you, all hot and bothered." Damon breathed.

She'd promised Elijah.

"Ogh!" Damon crumpled to the floor, hands trying to protect his genitals.

"I did warn you."

Thea sauntered from the store, leaving the vampire to pick himself off the ground.

o0o0o0o

"Thea!" A blonde vampire bounded over to her friend, grinning hugely.

"Hello darling." Thea returned the hug, entertaining the foolish hope that this friendship would last. She'd returned to Charlie's house once in the last four years, and that had sufficed. He'd married Sue Clearwater, and both persons had pressed her horribly about her current work situation, tried to make her stay, and ignored Leah's indignant behavior. Thea wouldn't go back. It wasn't like they were really her family anyways.

"Alright, what do you want to do today?"

"We don't have to, but I wanted to see if your witch friend needed any advice."

Caroline screwed up her face, deep in thought. "What kind of advice would she need?"

"Well, she's a witch with no training…"

"But I thought you were a werewolf?"

"I'm both."

Caroline's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Wow, I didn't know that was a thing."

"I'm the only one." Thea said, unable to keep a tinge of loneliness from voice.

"Okay." Caroline tangled her hand in Thea's, and the girls attempted to skip in sync. They giggled madly, their rhythm tugging each other every which way.

Thea was pleased at Caroline's easy acceptance, and could only hope that the two would be able to get along.

Caroline grinned, tapping a knock on the Bennett's door. Bonnie answered, quelling the vampire's happiness with a suspicious look and biting tone.

"What do you want?" She directed at Caroline.

Thea stepped forwards, offering her hand, "Hello Ms. Bennett. My name is Thea Evelyn, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to grant me part of your time."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I was very sorry to hear about your grandmother's passing. She was an admirable woman."

The Bennett witch gritted her teeth, "What do you want?"

"You've very recently come into your magic, have you not? I was merely wondering whether you would accept my aid."

Bonnie's face darkened, "I don't need your help." She turned to Caroline, "I told you I didn't want to see you!"

"Ms. Bennett, what reason do you have for refusing this beautiful young woman's friendship?"

The girl's face twisted into a grimace, her tone making it obvious that Thea should've already known. "She's a vampire."

"And you're a newbie witch whose abilities could just as easily take a life as Caroline's new fangs. What reason do you have for not giving her a chance?"

Caroline looked down at her feet, trying to hide a small small. When was the last time someone had defended this lovely young woman?

Frowning, Bonnie seemed to shrink into a young girl, and she nodded, "Fine, you may come in, but try anything and -"

"I won't, dearie. Not unless you attempt something against me or Caroline."

Bonnie led them in, awkwardly gesturing for them to take a seat in the living room. The house was decorated oddly, old furniture, yet too clean and not yet worn in. The house of a workaholic.

Caroline bounced along, trying to remain cheery but for the wounded looks sent in Bonnie's direction.

Thea desperately hoped this would work.

"Why do you hate vampires?"

Bonnie gave her a cautious look, "They're the reason my Grams died. They kill people."

"And witches don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are 'bad' witches out there too. Ones who use death in order to use powerful magics. Should we, therefore, hate all witches?"

"It's not the same. All vampires kill."

"But do all of them mean to? Do they all collectively decide to wipe out the entire human race? Don't they still retain personalities and feelings and  _life_?" Thea's eyes shone, voice passionate and bright, "And I've met those who have yet to kill throughout centuries, choosing instead to live on animal blood. They are intelligent creatures, Ms. Bennett. They just happen to be higher on the food chain than humans. I completely understand if you're unwilling to aid them, many a witch has died from such a thing. But Ms. Bennett, please don't turn away your friend simply because of her change of species."

Thea couldn't help hook some magic into the Bennett witch, sending along her emotions to sway the girl.

"Thea," Caroline said softly, "You don't need to do this. It's fine."

Bonnie turned to her friend, carefully mulling over her words, "I'm sorry, Care. I've been all over the place lately."

"With good reason! Your grandmother died!"

"And you just got murdered. I think one of these problems is bigger than the other."

Caroline burst into tears, face pained with sorrow. "I'm sorry." She said, frantically trying to wipe away the salty droplets, "I'll be fine in a moment."

"Hey," Bonnie traversed the room, stooping before the newborn. She placed her hands on Caroline's cheeks, brushing away the tears. "I'm the one that should be sorry, cry all you want."

They embraced, both sobbinh away the pain that came with being a friend of the doppelgänger.

Minutes passed, Thea entertaining herself byway of perusing the many unread volumes in the Bennett's bookshelves.

"Ms. Evelyn?"

"Call me Thea, please." The hybrid smiled, and Bonnie cautiously returned it.

"You would really help me? I… I don't know any of the basics. People just like to point and shout whichever spell they want me to do."

Thea frowned, "Well it won't be easy. There's quite a few things you need to learn in order to improve your ability. Most witches train their children from a young age." She grimaced, "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"No, no you're right." Bonnie scratched the back of her neck. "Well, no time like the present, right?"

"I quite agree."

o0o0o0o0o

"I'll hurt you."

"Tyler," Thea pinched the bridge of her nose, then took a breath, "I heal faster than you do. Come on, this is something you need to learn."

The two werewolves stood in a clearing, surrounded by pines and oaks, fall's leaves crunching beneath their feet. Thea was trying to give Tyler a healthy way of dealing with anger, one of the biggest side effects of the curse.

Tyler locked his stance, pulled his fist back, and… stopped.

"Thea, I really can't-"

Wham!

She socked Tyler in the jaw, almost knocking him over from the force of it. His eyes flashed yellow, shoulders pulling back.

"Come on, hit me!"

He did just that, aiming for her cheek. Thea ducked, grinning as Tyler's frustration grew. He punched—she dodged, again, again, again—

"Ugh!" He screamed, tackling her to the ground. Tyler raised his fist… then stopped. The boy straddled her, breathing hard, his eyes darkened with anger. Thea merely grinned, laughing.

"There you go. Don't let the anger control you, Ty. Alright, let's try again."

Tyler looked at her incredulously, but did as told.

o0o0o0o0o

"Thea!" Caroline called, running across the street to meet her.

"Hello, Caroline. How are you?"

"I need to talk to you!" Whispered the vampire harshly, tugging Thea around by her sleeve. She pulled the hybrid onto a park bench. "Are you helping Klaus complete the ritual?!"

"Elena won't die, but yes."

Caroline's eyebrows pulled together, "Damon told me."

"Ugh, Damon's a capricious idiot. I do want to help Niklaus complete the ritual, yet there are many things you don't know about. There wasn't a Sun and Moon Curse."

"Than why—?"

"Because there is still a curse. Niklaus Mikaelson was a born werewolf who became one of the first vampires—the Originals. He belonged to a family of witches in the 11th century, and when one of them was killed by a werewolf, the mother, also known as the Original witch, became inconsolable and made the five siblings into vampires. When he made his first kill it was discovered that he was a werewolf—and that the Original witch had been unfaithful. His stepfather was enraged, and so his werewolf side was bound. That's what he's trying to break."

Caroline was stunned into silence, her pink mouth in a frozen "o" shape.

"In order for the curse to be broken, the moonstone, doppelgänger, a vampire, and a werewolf must be sacrificed on a full moon. Yet more hybrids can only be made byway of Klaus' and Elena's blood, therefore, Klaus will have very good reason to bring her back to life after the ritual."

"Can that even be done?"

"There are a variety of methods. But I must warn you, Caroline. You do not want to get in the way of Niklaus. He's waited 1,000 years for this, and is the second most immortal man on the planet."

"Who's the werewolf?"

"What?"

"Is it Tyler?"

"Do you really think so little of me? No, there's a perfectly deplorable man that will be coming to town very soon. He would torture you if the chance was to be had."

"But he's still a person."

"Sweetie," Thea placed a hand on Caroline's arm, "This is one of those heart wrenching moments where you have to choose who to save. They're not fun, nor desirable, but they must occur. Now will you be willing to stand down and let Niklaus break the curse?"

Caroline bowed her head, chewing on her lower lip. "Yes."

"Thank you." Thea smiled, smacking a kiss on Caroline's cheek.

"Ew! Thea!" Caroline giggled, sticking a finger in her mouth then taking it out, wet with saliva. "Ha ha!"

Thea let the vampire tackle her, trying to keep the offending finger from entering her ear. "No, no!"

They giggled uncontrollably, their clothes becoming stuck over with dirt and leaves, but they didn't care.

o0o0o0o

"Hello." Elijah greeted, an old tome on his lap, the parlor's light all inactive. Nobody but the witches needed them to see anyway.

"Hello, sir." Thea nodded to him, playing with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I've been meaning to question you on something." He gestured, to the seat across from himself. She sat.

"Hmm?"

"You said that Freya… was alive."

"Yes." Thea tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I had so many visions as a young girl. I don't remember all of the details."

That was the truth. Thea hadn't watched the show in years when she'd arrived in Forks, and now her memory was faded all the more.

"Well, what do you know?"

"Your aunt Dahlia kidnapped Freya. She hated your mother for leaving her for a Viking, someone who had ravaged their villages and people."

"1,000 years have gone by, yet things are still coming to light." Elijah stroked his chin, nodding, "Thank you. And one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call Elena, Amara?"

Thea froze, cursing her past self, her horrid memory. Yet another can of worms she didn't want to open. She didn't remember how Silas had been defeated… the Originals hadn't known about it, to the best of her memory.

"Amara was the first doppelgänger."

Elijah's jaw tightened, "But Tatia?"

"There have been more than we know. But there are two sets of doppelgängers, not one. Stefan is the doppelgänger of the first true immortal - Silas. Have you heard of him?"

"A few mentions here and there. Kol is much more interested in that sort of thing than I. Why do the doppelgängers exist then?"

"In 1,000 B.C. A powerful traveler witch named Silas manipulated his fiancee Qetsiyah, the most powerful witch of all time, into making the draught of immortality for him and her. Except, he actually wanted it for himself and Amara, Quitseyah's handmaiden. Silas and Amara became immortal, but Qetsiyah found out about their affair and desiccated them both. Amara became the anchor to the other side, Silas a legend."

"That's very… interesting."

"I didn't expect you to believe me. Honestly it's totally irrelevant right now."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it that, love." A blond haired man stood in the doorway, dimples appearing as he grinned at her surprise.

Thea stood abruptly, eyes wide. How hadn't she felt him? Niklaus scrutinized her, eyes following the curves of her body. The doe did the same, feeling very much like a preteen once more. Wide shoulders, his hair brushing the tops of his ears in natural curls, his stance was firm and at the ready. No attack would take this man by surprise. He was so much more handsome than the show had portrayed, more confident, more dangerous.

"Hello brother." Said Elijah mildly, watching the powerful witch flounder.

"How is it you came by the full knowledge of this legend?" Niklaus sauntered forwards.

Come on, Thea. Get it together.

"I'm a witch. I see things."

"That's what my brother told me." Niklaus looked haunting in the low light, his sharp cheekbones prominent.

What else had Elijah told him? Thea had been so stupidly confident, and now she was faced with the real deal. An illegitimate immortal full of rage.

"But what I'd like to know is… why you seem so passionate about helping  _me_." He was too close, the scent of death (vampire) and earth (werewolf) clouding her senses.

Thea took a deep breath, grounding herself. She refused to be made a fool. "Surely Elijah also informed you that I am also a form of hybrid?"

"Yes. Why are you willing to allow me to ascend to full power?" He demanded, eyes darkening.

"I just do, okay! I can't imagine having one of my ancestries being locked up beyond my reach for 1,000 years!" Her voice was passionate and cracking, skin glowing that bright ivory, eyes shining an unnatural jade. "I can't even dream of the pain. I've been alone in my kind for four years yet it's felt like a lifetime. I'm sorry there's not an easily defined reason. But I'll swear by whatever magic you want that my intentions are only to aid, not to hinder."

Bright blue eyes flickered across her face. "What an odd little witch you've picked up, brother."

Thea winced.

"Oh yes, she's full of quite a few… invaluable surprises. But perhaps we should talk business."

"Elijah, my brother, it's always business, business, business, with you."

Elijah merely stared into the eyes of Niklaus, unblinking, unwavering. Thea felt to be intruding on something. Should she wait to be dismissed?

"Let's do something… fun." Niklaus sped towards Thea, pinning her against a wall. Her feet kicked in the air, face twisted in pain as she wheezed. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Hidden… I'll get it for you." She managed to say.

"I would like that, love." He released her, grinning as he followed the shifter out.

Thea cursed herself once again. She should've considered how unreasonable and violent Niklaus would be, especially in the beginning. But Elijah was so easy to speak with, his attacks always having reason.

She could sense Niklaus' presence now, just barely on her radar. It prickled on the back of her neck as he followed her up the steps.

"You had a witch mask your presence." Thea stated.

"It is most invaluable when I want to take people by surprise."

Thea shivered, throwing open the door to her allotted room. She allowed herself a glance at the immortal, who strode into the room like he owned the place. In a way, he did.

"You hid it inside this house?" Niklaus' eyes glittered mockingly.

"Not exactly." Thea smirked, ransacking her bag and pulling out the long, engraved ritual knife.

"Love?"

"No one but I can reach it." Then she closed her eyes, snapping the knife across her skin. The cut was deep, the blood oozing onto the floor. "Ad me autem sacer."

A blinding light spread across her body, the magic reserves pulling from every part of her body. Her eyes flashed green.

It was done. A small wooden box lay before her feet, and Thea swayed, yet managed to keep herself upright.

"What interesting security you have." Niklaus picked up the grimy box.

She stepped forward carefully, waving a hand over the container. It snapped open with a small burst of light.

"I haven't seen this stone in a very long time." He took out the moonstone, admiring it. "Where was it?"

"Buried deep somewhere on Mars."

He raised an eyebrow.

Thea rubbed at her throat, "Do you want me to put it back, or?"

"No, I'll be taking it with me, along with you."

"Oh." Thea frowned, but there was no room for argument. "Alright, I'll gather up my stuff."

"You have ten minutes." Niklaus left, moonstone in hand.

o0o0o0o

**As promised—Niklaus! I actually had a bit of anxiety for Thea when I was proofreading the last scene. Lol, like, oh no! Don't kill her please! I'm _way_  too emotionally involved in this story.**

**Anyways, thanks to y'all that commented on the last chapter! It was so so motivating! How does everyone feel about Niklaus so far?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd just like to say. Y'all are super awesome people! Thank you for reviewing! It completely makes my day and helps motivate me.**

**I've decided to devote my primary "writing energy" to this fic. I was switched between writing a chapter of When Your Body Betrays You, and I Heard a Fly Buzz, but no one was showing interest in the latter and this is way easier to write. I will be finishing IHFB, although if anybody wanted to spare the time to give that a look it might help me figure out any flaws.**

O0o0o0o0o

"Niklaus, you can't just come here and steal my witch." Elijah rumbled, voice steady and sure.

Thea paused her descent of the stairs, clutching at her duffel bag.

"Your witch? That's laughable... Where did you find her, anyway?"

Shoes clicked along the floor, two sets. The men were approaching each other.

"Surely you did your research, brother. You know that Thea Evelyn didn't exist four years ago, and that she's been working as a witch-for-hire in Chicago."

"Ah, Chicago, such a wondrous city." An eerie silence took over, during which Thea seriously doubted Elijah's physical state. "Thea, please come out."

The hybrid did as told, straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin. She wouldn't be cowed… hopefully.

"Hello, Thea. Or shall I call you Isabella Swan?" Niklaus grinned, turning to meet her gaze with a mischievous twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

She gritted her teeth, "My name is Thea."

Elijah loomed behind his brother, appearing not so pleased with the proceedings, but his hands were locked together behind his back. He had decided not to interfere.

"Sure it is, love." Niklaus grabbed her hand, going to tug her out the door. She stiffened slightly, but allowed it to continue. For all his undeadness, Niklaus was warm, powerful, and just a bit comforting (although his words certainly were not).

Thea turned, waving briefly, "Goodbye Mr. Mikaelson!"

"Until we meet again, Ms. Evelyn."

Niklaus was unrelinquishing, shoving her into the passenger seat of his bright blue Porsche. Thea dropped the duffel to her feet, staring out the window while also trying  _really hard_  to not think about what was happening.

Because Thea wasn't stupid. Refusing Niklaus was the easiest way to die (which she most definitely did  _not_  want to do), yet now was the all-dreaded time, the time to actually inform him that he needed to resurrect the doppelgänger. And not have him kill her.

"You look deep in thought." His eyes seemed to penetrate into her soul. Stay calm, stay calm.

Cue verbal diarrhea, "The only way to make hybrids is to feed them the doppelgänger's blood after the change."

The car swerved, pulling over to the side of the road.

"What?" He growled, "Don't spin lies, little hybrid."

Niklaus and his nicknames.

Thea merely stared at him, trying to portray sincerity. She slowly slid her hand over the door, pulled the lever, and exited the vehicle.

Niklaus zoomed before her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere." She fumbled about in her duffel, pulling out her knife— _already so much blood spilled_.

His jaw tightened, but he remained still. Niklaus' hand struck out like a cobra, tightening over her wrist. "What is it you intend to do?"

"A truth oath."

He lifted an eyebrow. Such spells were frowned upon in the majority of magical societies, because they ripped verity from the castor, and often resulted in death of anyone not incredibly powerful. Thea was one of the few able to perform blood spells.

She lifted the knife.

"Veritas Mia." Her eyes shone jade.

"I solemnly swear, that in order for Niklaus Mikaelson to make hybrids, he must first feed a werewolf his blood, then kill it, and then feed it the blood of the doppelgänger. I am absolutely sure about this fact, having seen it with my own eyes. If this process is not performed, any hybrid  _will_  go rabid. This  _is_  the truth." Power curled out from her very being, every drop of blood falling from her arm  _oh so rich,_  and  _puissant._

She gave a little gasp, and the final remnants of the required magic was pulled from body. It hurt like hell; however, Thea was well used to pain by now—she knew how to mask it.

"I've only seen that spell performed successfully three times before, little hybrid." Niklaus loomed closer, eyes shining. He stooped, his nose pressing to her throat, feeling the frantic heartbeat there. He sniffed. "I'm assuming my darling mother made that little clause just for me."

"Yes." Thea managed to get out, barely restraining herself from backing up. So much power inside that human-appearing body, so much  _forever_. "She's going to return soon."

"Hmmm, have the old hags been communing with you?"

"I just know things."

 _Those_  eyes pierced her once again. "Get into the car."

The Porsche hummed down the road once again, Niklaus' habitually tightened jaw causing Thea more than a little anxiety.

"May I ask you for something?" She asked suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"You totally don't have to, and I'll tell you anyways, but would you be willing not to kill my friends?"

"Tell me what?"

"All of the future information I know that could prove to your advantage."

"Tell me their names and I might spare them if given the opportunity." He stated cockily.

"Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett."

He dimpled at her, "Love, you've only been in Mystic Falls for a week."

Thea's voice grew quiet and serious, "They're just children, Niklaus. Children that up until me have been given little to no training or instruction. Unless they attack you first, will you —?"

"I'll put it under consideration." Niklaus said sarcastically. "How about your end of the deal, love?"

And so she told him. Slowly but surely she revealed all she knew of the Scoobies' plan, of Esther's, of Mikael. How all his siblings would wake. How Alaric would go insane byway of the Gilbert ring, and how Esther would turn him into an Original. About Wickery Bridge, and the sign. Finn's death. How Bonnie would try to petrify Niklaus by stopping Jeremy's heart, and then switch over him into Tyler's body.

"I've never met a witch who knew so much." Niklaus growled warningly. He was always looking for deceit, probing for any way she twisted her words.

"You've never met a witch that told you what she knew." Thea corrected.

"Is that everything?"

"... no."

His vampire face twisted momentarily into view.

"It's not really life threatening, but…"

"Spit it out."

"Once you've broken the curse you'll be able to have children."

Niklaus scoffed though he paled just a tad, "That's impossible."

"Not if it's with another werewolf."

The metal steering wheel creaked under the pressure.

Thea went silent, trying to perceive the emotions racing across Niklaus' face. They changed quick, read in his all-expressive eyes, clenched jaw, flared nostrils. Anger, sadness, bloodlust, and…  _hope_.

A tall, elaborately built house was surrounded by lofty pines. Thea smiled as they flew by her window. She was sitting very close to death, and was resolved to enjoy the little things while she could.

Pulling into a driveway, Niklaus tossed the keys to a bleary-eyed human, and Thea didn't hesitate to follow after him. He stalked down the lawn, his shoulders tensed, fists clenched. She blinked, having to raise her chin to stare levely into his curly head.

Thea stretched out her arms in what she hoped was a nondescript action, tasting the defenses surrounding the house. Nothing existed but the fact that the mansion was under the ownership of a human. It was very… Klaus. Anyone trying to sneak in would surely meet a  _violent_  death.

Niklaus threw open the front door, nearly slamming it into the poor human butler. He stalked down the halls. A man and woman were seated in the parlor. They both stood upon the Original's arrival, the man tall, burly, and stern, the woman beautiful, enraptured, and smiling.

"Well, did anything exciting occur in my absence?"

Maddox stiffened further, appearing well-tuned in to Klaus' most dangerous mood. "Nothing, sir."

Greta stepped forward, her clear brown skin illuminated by the intricate (very smashable) lamps placed around the room. "Klaus, who is this?"

Niklaus dimpled, "Just a little something I picked up."

Thea met Greta's deep, probing gaze, "Your father and brother are quite heartbroken."

"I'm not leaving!" Greta hissed.

Niklaus smirked from the sidelines.

"Sweetie, that was not my intended meaning. They do love you, and I wasn't sure whether you were aware of it or not."

"Why would I care about that?"

Thea's face crumpled just a tad, before she managed to twist it back into impassivity, "Without love or the hope of such, we have no reason to live."

Niklaus scoffed, "Love is a weakness. What a little philosopher you are, little hybrid." He waved his hand, shooing out the witches. "Sit down."

Thea did so slowly, unable to look away. "There's a reason why armies want soldiers to receive letters from home. It's because they know that when the men have  _something_  to fight for,  _someone_  who'll be hurt if they fail—they'll try harder. How many times have you threatened someone's family in order to get them to comply?

"Because it's a weakness. If they were strong I'd have nothing to threaten them with."

"But then they would've given up anyways. There's nothing to live for if you don't have someone to come home to. Life is very dull without a companion, whether platonic or romantic." Thea trailed off, managing to break from his gaze and stare longingly out the window. Niklaus wasn't convinced. She hadn't thought he would be… yet now he knew her "weakness."

"What aid can you be to me now?"

"Hmm?"

His face tightened, and he stood, stalking over to her. "Now that I'm in possession of the moonstone, all I need is already in this town."

Thea's hand tightened on the edge of the sofa, "Not much, really. But I'll collect more backups for your backups, and pray to the gods that you'll sacrifice them instead of my friends. And I make a good bodyguard, for whatever it's worth."

Niklaus loomed, his dimples making an appearance, "Most people would be trying to fight me."

"I'm not most people. And I'm also intelligent enough to know that going up against an Original means death to yourself and everyone you care about." She lifted her chin, meeting his eyes without fear.

"So you say…" Niklaus grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the couch and down the hallway. Thea was getting a bit annoyed being tugged around like an inanimate doll.

"You can just say 'follow me,' you know?"

He paused, his eyebrows momentarily shifting in surprise as he gave their joined hands a glance, before he masked his expression. "And where would be the fun in that, love?"

"Well, you would stop reminding me of my abusive ex, for one."

Niklaus dropped her hand like a hot coal. Thea gave him a small smile, then trotted after him. It wasn't that the hand holding was painful, (her skin was well strong enough to stand it) or even that it did remind her of Edward (although that had been something he would've done). Yet it felt intimate, because while Niklaus couldn't feel her magic, her essence, she certainly could sense his, an awe-inspiring amount of kickass power. Thea was getting jittery from the amount of time spent merely in his presence.

The two exited the house through a side door, and Thea smiled at the grounds. Vibrant green as far as the eye could see, the sprawling lawn perfectly mowed, plenteous flower beds neatly pruned.

Niklaus turned to her, "Show me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Show you…?"

"Show me your werewolf form."

Thea rolled her eyes, using the great skills of a former Camp Counselor to unhook her bra, flinging it to the side. She then shimmied out of her pants, leaving Thea in only her tee shirt and underwear. It was as modest as she could get—clothing shopping was the worst.

Niklaus smirked at her, having caught on. "Quite the strip tease, little hybrid."

Thea stuck out her tongue, closing her eyes as she focused on the all-present rage. Her limbs began to buzz, and—in a flash—she shifted.

Her nose twitched, being mildly annoyed at the shreds of clothing now spread out across the grass. She sat, the chocolate eyes of a wolf staring down the "almighty" hybrid. Niklaus crouched, thoroughly examining her form. His eyes softened as he stared, and his hand twitched, as if wanting to perhaps slide down her back, or scratch behind her ear. Then he snapped back to coldness, the blue orbs growing hard once again.

"Clean yourself up."

He left her outside, nothing but a pair of pants and a bra to clothe herself with. Thea should've expected it, but there was a little sting nonetheless.

Greta grinned as Thea passed her in the hallway, the hybrid ensuring to keep her chin up, even though she was half naked.

Her bag was gone.

She cursed. Thea had left the duffel beside the couch, and now some employee (or worse) had picked it up. She ransacked the empty parlour, managing to steal a throw blanket to wrap around herself like a toga. Thea stretched out her senses, feeling about for the residual magic that would be left on the bag.

The hybrid doggedly followed the path, known only to her eyes. Two flights of stairs, and five hallways later, she finally reached the room. She rolled her eyes, knocking on the dark wood door. It creaked open at the knock of her fist.

"Oh, sorry miss." An old woman in a uniform turned around, having been occupied with organizing the drawers. Thea's bag was wide open and empty.

"Nothing has been taken, yes?"

"No, no of course not." The woman put her hand up, adjusting her silver bun.

"I can take it from here, thank you."

The maid bowed her head, then scurried away.

Thea clenched her fists. She was such an idiot.

She strode over to her bag, the secret compartment appearing with a few whispered words. It took mere minutes to mix the ingredients together, then smear runes onto all four corners of the room. The mixture was brown and disgusting looking, an odd texture.

"Sicha mia meen." Thea chanted.

The potion disappeared. Now no one could enter this room but herself.

Thea could never sleep unless fully protected, both physically and mentally.

Her plan changed, solidified. She'd ensure the ritual went well, ensure that Klaus was able to make hybrids. But after that, all bets were off. Perhaps she'd go visit Alice.

o0o0o0o0o

Thea snapped her fingers.

A fully fledged werewolf sat at the bar of the Mystic Grill, her blond hair flowing beautifully past her shoulder blades, shoulders confidently set back, and lips arrogantly upturned. She sniffed Thea out right away, staring her down as if to dare the hybrid to attack.

"Hello." Thea greeted, sliding in beside the werewolf.

"Hello." Jules returned, raising a sharply-shaped brow.

"Tyler doesn't need your help."

Jules turned fully to meet Thea's gaze, leaning an arm on the bar, "I think I'll have him tell me that himself." She pause, eyes sliding down the hybrid's form, "Where's Mason?"

"Damon Salvatore killed him."

Jules' eyes flashed yellow, "Why?"

"Because Mason was being manipulated by Katherine Petrova in order to break the alleged Sun and Moon curse."

The werewolf tossed back a glass of vodka, her expression incredulous and wrathful, "And what advantage does this information give you?"

"None at all." Thea shrugged, "But I feel it just to warn you not to drink alcoholic beverages made by that young man." She pointed to Matt, who was laughing with some old ladies. "He's quite the little druggie."

Jules froze, examining Thea's countenance once again. She looked down at her drink in shock. "It didn't smell like anything."

"My potions rarely do."

"You didn't smell like a normal witch." Growled the werewolf, words beginning to slur.

"That's because I'm not. And maybe if you live you'll remember not to rely so much on only one sense."

Jules' eyes clouded over, "I won't rely on only one scent."

"Oops, looks like it's working." Thea grinned, "You're gonna to act normal and exit the building, then you'll wait for me in the alleyway, okay?"

The werewolf nodded.

Usually the compulsion potion could only utilize one command at a time, but Jules had downed a whole lot of the stuff, and Thea was a particularly talented witch. Not to say it worked on everyone, it wouldn't function on other witches or on Originals. Just magically weaker beings such as werewolves, vampires, and humans.

Jules exited the building, her saunter expressing no hint of outside control. Thea waited a couple of minutes, then followed. The beautiful werewolf was waiting.

"Alright, come with me." Thea lead Jules to her vehicle, a simple rented car that Thea hoped (but seriously doubted) wouldn't end up covered in blood.

The werewolf patiently stared out the window as they drove.

A simple google had showed Thea exactly where the tomb was, and they parked as near as possible.

Thea turned to Jules, "I want you to call Brady on the phone, and in a completely normal manner, with no hidden messages, tell him that he should come to Mystic Falls. Are there any loopholes or things he'll ask?"

The zombie turned to her, "No loopholes. Should he bring the pack?"

"It doesn't matter, whatever you would ask him if you were worried about Tyler."

"Alright." Jules fished out her phone.  _Ring, ring, ring… click_ —"Hey baby."

"What's going on?"

"That kid's gonna need some major help, and fast. Mason's death is looking suspicious, Brades, and this town is crawling with vamps."

"I'll see you soon."

"Love you."

Silence, "Love you too."

Jules hung up the phone.

"Alright, now you're gonna follow me, okay?"

"Okay." Sighed the werewolf, tucking a blond lock behind her ear.

Thea and Jules walked up the stony path, the tomb was under Fell's Church. Thea tuned in her ears—faint breaths, a faint heartbeat from inside revealing "life" inside. Katherine.

She was a horrific sight, bluish gray skin, black, hungry eyes, and beginning the smell horribly.

"Who might you be? Come to laugh at pathetic Katerina in prison?"

"Perhaps," Thea approached, laying a hand on the magic wall keeping the doppelgänger from exiting. "Hmmm, powerful Bennett magic."

"Who are you?" Katherine demanded, managing to stand, one arm on the stone wall for support.

"Someone who just came from Klaus' base." Thea threw down a blood bag, and stared confidently into Katherine's eyes, reveling in the sudden pale tone of the vampire's skin. The doppelgänger was unable to help herself, ripping into the plastic messily.

Her eyes grew more aware, "Klaus is here?"

"And finally going to do the ritual, like he  _should've_  500 years ago, Katerina."

"I did what was best for  _me_ , witch! And I will not apologize for sparing my own life."

"Your daughter's searching for you."

Somehow Katherine grew paler, "Don't lie to me."

"Nadia has been searching for you for 500 years. She's with the travelers now, if you ever wish to find her. Well," Thea grinned, "and you'll have to convince Niklaus to leave you alive."

She turned to the werewolf, "Alright Jules, can you step in there for me."

Jules did as told.

"Klaus can't compel werewolves." Katherine whispered, as if to assure herself.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Katerina. It was all me. Now Jules, attempt to get out."

Jules stepped forward surely, yet was pushed back. "Alrighty then," Thea held up her blackberry, snapping a picture.

Katherine leered at Jules' neck, "What makes you think I won't drain her dry."

"Because  _you won't kill her_."

Katherine's hands shook at the instruction she couldn't but follow. Her eyes widened. "You little b**ch! You poisoned me!"

"Don't be so touchy, Katerina. I've only given you one command. Although I must applaud you. Your level-headed actions are a good testament of skill."

The vampire grinned, "Well played, witch b**ch, well played."

Thea left them there.

o0o0o0o0o

"Thea!" Caroline bounded into the hybrid's arms, then put her hands on Thea's shoulders. "Are you alright? When you texted me I freaked out like, majorly."

"Sweetie, I'm fine." Thea leaned to the side, spotting Bonnie and Tyler both sitting patiently on the Bennett's ill-worn couches. "How about we sit down, okay?"

"So Evelyn, what's up? Some of us actually got stuff we need to do." Tyler put his hands behind his head, leaning back, a cocky smirk on his features.

"Thea wouldn't call us here for no reason, Tyler." Bonnie berated.

"Niklaus is in town."

Bonnie and Caroline froze, exchanging a frightened look. Tyler merely raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"He's only an 1,000 year old werewolf vampire hybrid that cannot be killed. Yes, Tyler, this has to do with you." Thea's eyes flashed. Stupid boys and their bravado before pretty girls. "Niklaus, or Klaus, is hell-bent on unlocking his werewolf side, bound by his adulterous mother. The ritual to do this requires a doppelgänger—Elena, the moonstone, a vampire and a werewolf to be sacrificed."

Tyler sat up as she spoke, expression clearing of mockery. "That rock thing was magic?"

"Tyler! Did you not just hear! Elena's going to die!" Bonnie yelled, and Tyler clutched his head in pain.

"Hey," Thea threw her arms up nonthreatingly, "Elena will be resurrected because of a secret clause in the original curse. I'm telling you this because you must under no circumstances goad Niklaus for any reason."

Bonnie stopped the spell, wary eyes on Thea, then sliding over to the silent Caroline. "What's going on?"

"Damon and Stefan are inconsolable, and will be causing problems. They'll try to include you— _do not help them_. Every person in the last 1,000 years that has gone against Niklaus has had everyone they loved and themselves killed. I cannot express the importance of this enough. You need to stay away from him, otherwise he will sacrifice you!" Thea turned to Tyler, then Caroline.

"Elena won't die?" Bonnie asked again.

"She will, but then will be resurrected."

Bonnie pondered for a moment, "You've never mentioned the possibility of that before."

"Only in select cases is it viable. There are more than one option for this. John Gilbert, as Elena's biological father, could sacrifice himself for her, or—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tyler held his hands up, "What?"

"I'm a witch." Bonnie told him quietly.

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed, "Did they tell you I'm a werewolf?" His voice shook, from some deep emotions.

"No. I've been working with Bonnie to help her sense different creatures with her magic. She must have guessed your reasons for being here by herself."

Tyler nodded slowly, gesturing for Thea to continue.

"There is an elixir, still viable but doubted. We'll see whether it will be used or not. Niklaus will want to be absolutely sure Elena will rise again, otherwise he'll be unable to create hybrids." Thea stared deeply into Tyler's eyes, "You'd never have to change unless you want to."

Tyler went dead silent, wide eyes boring holes into the floor. "I've seen Mason's first change, I… wouldn't have to do that?"

"Only this month, then never again."

"That gives us another reason to stay out of Klaus' way, right Thea?" Caroline said.

"Right, Caroline, right."

Best not to tell them about the sire bond. Surely it wouldn't be hard for Thea to break it… if Niklaus would allow her to.

The "meeting" concluded shortly after, Bonnie giving a hesitant but trusting nod (Thea would have to keep her eye out for any sudden heroic witches), Caroline smiling, and Tyler grumbling a "fine" under his breath.

Thea dragged Tyler away, a simple tap on the arm all that was needed.

"You know where you're going to be for the full moon?"

Tyler squared his shoulders, looking away, "I've got it all figured out. You don't need to worry."

"I want to be there, but…"

"I know. You've got a crazy psychopath ritual to help along. I'll be fine." His tone was laced with sarcasm, self-hate, and just a tinge of fear.

She put a hand on his arm, "Please be safe."

Thea dug into her purse, pulling out a box of vials. "They last eight hours each, but I don't know if I'll see you after."

Tyler gave her a smile/grimace, "Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself, Tyler." Thea pecked his cheek, then walked away into the forest.

o0o0o0o0o

A wolf became human, a girl, naked and beautiful, sauntered over the tree where her clothes had been hidden.

Thea loved small towns. Especially those surrounded by trees. Running somewhere was so much more efficient than any other form of transport, and she never had to worry about her legs breaking down.

She smirked, ascending the steps with swinging hips, and pushed open the front door.

Niklaus was easier to find, now that she'd gone more accustomed to his aura.

A painting room, bright with sunlight, full of canvases and paints.

Niklaus' form was illuminated, his blond hair streaked with light. He looked up upon her arrival. "Hello, little hybrid. Decided to sneak back in?"

Thea crossed her arms, "I wasn't aware I had to inform you of my comings and goings. Was that something in the contract I  _didn't_  sign?"

"Well, you're certainly convincing me of your age and maturity by that line. Go ahead, slam the door, I won't stop you." The dimples made their appearance.

Thea stepped forwards, "I wasn't  _betraying_  you. If that's what you thought." She grabbed her phone and showed it to him.

"Hmm, someone's been busy. Katerina  _and_  a werewolf. What makes you think this'll please me?"

She huffed, "I'm merely trying to secure the ritual. I went and warned my friends not to stand in your way, and I've secured a decoy."

"You think someone will try to stop me?"

"Of course. Damon and Stefan, the wonder team, will be doing everything in their power to try to slow you down." Thea stated calmly.

Niklaus neared, looking down on her with a smirk. "A determined little thing, aren't you."

This time she couldn't help herself, rolling her eyes.

"You're  _dismissed_." He jabbed.

Thea turned, sauntering away as slowly as possible.

She wouldn't let him get to her. No way.

Even if he was stupidly handsome, and his painting were astonishingly beautiful, and his skin against hers made her feel more at home since she'd awoken in this god-forsaken body.

Crap.

She was so screwed.

o0o0o0o0o

**One more little note for y'all. This is not an insta-romance! Nopity nope nope! I'm going to slow-burn as much as I can (will see how that goes), but as you've seen, they've really not hit it off that well yet…. And Klaus is super suspicious of everything.**

**How does everybody be liking the Klaus so far?**


	15. Chapter 15

**3 Days Before the Ritual**

Thea walked into Niklaus’ painting room, and flopping on the floor with a painful sounding thump. She spread her arms wide, like an eagle in flight, sliding her fingers over the rough, dirt-covered wood boards. 

Klaus lifted a paintbrush delicately dipped in turquoise, “Is there something you wanted, love?” 

“One of the maids came and got me.” She swished her hands back and forth, a glowing green energy slithering through the air. A slick snap sounded as she violently clashed the two whisps together.  

He froze, “Don’t lie, little hybrid.” 

“Ms. Evelyn has yet to utter a lie, Niklaus.” Elijah strode into the room, tall and confident in a perfectly-fitted Armani suit. Thea stared at his shiny black dress shoes. A mischievous thought poked at her inhibitions—to untie, or not to untie?  

“Ah, and you know her  _ so well _ ?” 

Thea waved her hands, forming a bright jade dragon that flew over head, breathing fire and skimming the beige wallpaper as it soared around the room. 

“We’ve not engaged in such relations as your implying—Ms. Evelyn!” Elijah berated sharply. 

“Sorry.” She giggled, unrepentant. 

Elijah stepped forward, curious eyes tracing over the canvas. “I’ve come to ask you a favour.” 

Klaus laughed, “Since when do you ask such from me? Why not work with the enemy behind my back?” 

“I want you to form a deal with the doppelgänger. Make this as painless as possible for her.” 

Elijah cared about Elena? 

“Absolutely, brother. And while we’re at it, let’s invite Mikael home for brunch!” 

“Niklaus, be serious.”

The Original Hybrid, taller by a but a few inches, loomed over his older brother with practiced superiority. “What are you willing to offer?” 

Elijah cocked his head to the side, enunciating slowly and carefully, “My removal from any and all interference during and before the ritual.” 

“Thank you, Elijah, but I’ve already decided to spare the girl.” Niklaus collected his paint brushes, washing them in the porcelain, colour-stained sink. A myriad of colours rippled through the water, forming a muddy, off-putting sludge. “Thea and the Bennett witch will be performing the resurrection spell, and Thea has invented a blood-replenishing potion to allow me to get all the doppelgänger  _ DNA _ necessary—within a week.” 

What an odd way to put it… A strange idea tromped through Thea’s brain—If Elena were to give a bone-transplant to a cancer patient, and then that cancer patient lived, would said cancer patient have blood that caused a change? Thea shook her head furiously, trying to clear the rabbit trail thoughts and also garnering the attention of the perceptive Originals. 

“That was a ‘light bulb’ moment, little hybrid.” Niklaus stated, stalking closer to her spot, a jungle cat rearing up to pounce. Was she that easy to read? 

Thea scurried up, “Maybe, sorta.” 

Elijah raised an eyebrow, watching the proceedings with interest. He flipped open his pocket watch.  

“Come on, love.” 

She went bright red. Niklaus was much too close, his intense power everywhere, hooking little grapples of compulsion into her magical core.  Thea tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, biting her supple lower lip.

“It’s just an idea, but if you were to take some of the doppelgänger’s bone marrow and put it into stasis—a lookout could be kept on the database for whoever might be a match and have an option of recreating the Gilbert girl’s blood.” 

“That was incredibly convoluted.” Elijah stated from the sidelines.

“And intelligent.” Niklaus leaned in even further, eyes trained on the frantic fluttering of Thea’s eyelashes, the glazed look in her chocolatey brown orbs.    

She tried to back up, “I have no idea if it would work.”

“Perhaps not. But I know someone who could tell me if it would.” 

“I can work on a magical method of recreating Elena’s blood in the meantime.” She volunteered. 

Niklaus slipped two warm fingers beneath Thea’s chin, scrutinizing her sincerity. Confusion swam in the depth of his eyes. In his world no one did such things without expecting payment, or intending harm. Thea’s eyes prickled. She would do her best to do right by Niklaus. And if it didn’t work, well, she’d die trying.

_ Hold your horses, Thea. _ Why would she feel this committed, this fast? Surely the sensation would pass. It must be merely a passing bout of insanity.

“Thank you, Niklaus.” Elijah uttered, sailing out of the room with silent, graceful steps. A predator, no matter how politely he conversed.  

The fingers slipped out from their spot, leaving Thea cold and wanting of something she couldn’t name. Baby blues smirked at her, “Would you be a dear and deliver these for me?” 

In his hand were colourful, hand painted invitations. Thea’s clasped her fingers around the three—addressed to Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore. “Alright.” 

His eyes caught her again, something unnameable lurking in their profundity. His breath fanned over her rose-red cheeks.  

“You’re dismissed.” Niklaus turned away.  

o0o0o0o0o

Thea and Caroline skipped down the sidewalk, arm in arm, pink ruffles against mainstream blue cotton. 

“So why am I not invited to this party?” 

“Dinner party, Caroline. And you really don’t want to be. It’s just to ensure the doppelgänger and her knights won’t try to pull a last minute charge. The full moon is approaching, and Niklaus is getting just a tad bit… unpredictable.” 

He was. Almost every minute of his time was spent checking and researching, a stressed, pinched look forming around Niklaus’ eyes. He’d been this close before, and it had sneaked past him. Why not now?

Caroline giggled, “No, but really, what’s he like?” 

“Typical murderous Brit—All blond, blue eyes, and dimples.” Thea started, then bit her tongue. 

Caroline bumped her hip, “Go on. Talk about the handsome killer 1,000 year old hybrid.” 

“I’m not trying to like him, Care. I don’t know why this keeps happening.”

The vampire waggled her eyebrows, “Why what keeps happening?”

“Verbal diarrhea. He’ll look at me at and I spit out whatever I’m thinking. Usually I can manage a calm facade. But there’s something about Originals...”

“Pfft. How about a specific one. Girl, play it as cool as possible. He doesn’t sound like a very easy going guy.” 

“He makes you think he is. But then you have to remember, at any moment he could rip your heart out once you stop being of use.” 

Caroline stopped skipping, “That’s morbid.” She anxiously reached back, playing with the end of her sunlit, fishtail braid.

Thea grimaced, “And unfortunately true.” The hybrid tugged her vampire friend up the steps to the Gilbert house, tapping a knock on the plain wooden door.

A petulant Jeremy answered, his gaze sliding from Caroline to Thea, “Who the hell are you?”

“Is the doppe—

“Elena.” Caroline whispered. 

“—gänger here?” 

“What the hell do you want with my sister?” Jeremy pulled his shoulders back, near snarling. “Who’s this, Caroline?” 

“Thea Evelyn, messenger.” Thea stuck out her hand. He ignored her. 

Caroline sighed, “Jer, can you please just call Elena?”

“Like I’m helping you kill her.” 

Jeremy had good instincts, at least being smart enough by now not to let just 

anyone in. But he suffered in the way of negotiation. He could easily alienate and provoke retribution from any major power player drawn to the hellmouth of Mystic Falls. Thea scoffed internally. No wonder he had died so many times. 

“Dude, we’re bringing her back to life. This generation, I tell ya.” Thea tisked 

smirking at Caroline. “There’s just no trust.” 

Jeremy attempted to slam the door, a gruesome crack sounding loudly as Thea halted the close with her foot. 

Caroline’s eyes went wide in concern, and Thea grunted, lifting up her foot to snap it back into place. 

“Alright, let’s not play nice then.” She sauntered inside. “Doppelgänger! You gonna come at and fight me like a man?” 

Stefan appeared at the top of the stairs. “She’s not going anywhere with you.” 

“Dude, I’m just trying need to give her something.” Thea bounced up the steps, smirking at Stefan’s fight stance. “One for you and one for Damon.” She held out a colourful card. 

“A dinner party?” He asked flatly. 

“Come or Niklaus will most likely rip out your heart. It’s a negotiation… mostly. Don’t be afraid.” The last sentence lilted with a mocking tone. 

“Stefan? What’s all the noise—” Elena stopped dead. 

“Here.” Thea thrust out a card towards her. 

“Caroline, why are you working with her?” Stefan made his way over to the blond, voice quiet. 

“I’m not working with her. She’s my friend. Or have you forgotten what that means?” 

Elena gave Thea a suspicious glance, warily accepting the invitation, and stepped around her. “We’re just trying to protect you, Care.” She tried to put a hand on the fledgling’s shoulder, her smile pitying and patronizing. 

Caroline shrugged it off, “No! What you’re doing is mass murder! Go along with the ritual, Elena, and nobody else has to get hurt!” 

Stefan’s face tightened in fury, and he opened his mouth—

“Elena won’t need to be permanently dead, Stefan. I have a surefire way for her to live, and also not secure the wrath of Niklaus. All you need to do is comply.” 

“That sounds too easy.” Jeremy whined, having silently watched the proceedings. He crossed his arms over her hoodie-clad chest, face twisted unattractively, appearing bitter and aged beyond his years.

Caroline frowned, “Not everything’s a trick, Jer.”

“Anyway,” Thea rejoined her arm in Caroline’s, “Please be present for the party. I look forward to seeing you!” 

“Goodbye Caroline.” Said a pensive Elena. 

Jeremy slammed the door shut. 

“That went better than expected.” Thea held Caroline’s thoughtful gaze. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I just… never thought I’d ever be on the winning side. I hope they don’t interfere.” She gave the house a worried look.

“Me too. But we’ve given them all the information, and they’ll make their own beds.”  Thea gave a Caroline’s cheek a light, maternally kiss. 

The vampire frowned, as of yet still so unused to someone  _ being there. _

**2 Days Before the Ritual**

Thea strode to the front door, waving off an eager maid. 

Elena Gilbert was flanked by Salvatores, Damon’s dangerous smirk on the left, Stefan’s worried, good-boy act on full blast to the right. 

“Why, don’t you all look so lovely.” Thea grinned, letting her eyes trail of the red-cheeked, indignant Elena. The doppelgänger was obviously here against her wishes, rubbing sweaty palms against her blue jeans. 

“Where’s Klaus?” Elena demanded. 

Thea ignored her, choosing instead to turn her gaze to Stefan. “If you’ll please follow me.” 

“So where are all the dead bodies? Is there a specific room or…?” Damon took long strides, keeping pace with Thea and getting a bit too close. Apparently he had recovered from the groin incident. Thea didn’t doubt he would soon attempt to avenge her “attack.” 

“You want to die, don’t you?” She said sharply, raising her eyebrows. 

A flame flickered behind blue eyes, “You’re always threatening to kill me, yet never do. I wonder—are there deep-seated childhood issues?” 

Thea pulled back her shoulders, stopping to pull open the giant cherrywood door. 

“Ah! A warm welcome to my lovely guests!” Niklaus greeted, standing upon their arrival. A bounteous table awaited them, steaming hot, meats, colourful vegetable trays, and freshly baked buns. The Original Hybrid certainly knew which people to compel. 

“Do take a seat.” He commanded, pointedly staring Elena down until she complied. 

The doppelgänger’s expression was twisted in constipation, wearing her “heart” on her sleeve for all to see. How did she think anything would get accomplished with that attitude?

Stefan and Damon slipped beside her. Their backs were tense, eyes very obviously scouting the room. They made no move to take a sip from their crystal wine goblets. 

“Why so glum? Not a word yet?” Niklaus grinned, turning to Thea. 

She gracefully seated herself at Klaus’ right hand, having decided beforehand to enjoy herself as much as possible. “Oh, Damon has made mention of your horrible killing habit, and Elena has made demands, but I’m sure they’ll be on their best behavior.” Thea said with blasé air.

“Now is that any way to treat your host?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“You want to kill me.” Elena snarled, the  _ I’ll treat you however I want  _ being unsaid. 

“Elena.” Stefan berated, giving her wide eyes. 

“No no no. “Niklaus held up a hand, his face still jovial, “It’s quite alright. Yes, doppelgänger, I’m  _ going _ to kill you (Damon stood abruptly), but then you’re going to be resurrected.” 

“Well you’re just a regular old Santa Claus, aren’t ya?” Damon thumped his hands on the table, leaning forward to engage in a battle of the baby blues. 

“Oh I can see your doubt. But you see, in order for myself to make hybrids, Elena needs to supply a bit of blood.” 

Stefan opened his mouth, “So you’re going to drain her dry?”

“No. I’ll admit, this lack of trust is biting. It hurts, truly.” Niklaus thumped his heart with his fist, “But you’re in luck. Our lovely Thea here has invented a Blood Replenishing potion for Elena. Spend one week with me, and I’ll leave you and your friends alone, forever.” He stared seriously into the eyes of a shocked doppelgänger. 

“You just need my blood.” 

“Elena, you don’t need to do anything for him.” Damon reassured. 

She nodded unbelieving, then turned to Stefan. 

“Do what you think is right.” 

Thea whispered idiots under her breath, so low only the vampires could hear. Niklaus smirked. 

“Your answer, love?” 

Elena’s face pulled into a self-righteous expression, “Yes.” 

Stefan’s eyes flashed, and Damon snarled, “No you’re not!” 

“Damon.” She said quietly. 

“No! You’re not going to die!” 

“I believe I’ve just told you the exact opposite, mate.” Niklaus sauntered around the table, looming over Damon’s trembling form. 

Thea leaned her head on her hand, fanning a yawn. 

Elena tried to stand, but Stefan grabbed her hand, tugging the doppelgänger back down. 

“Thea, love?” 

“Sin motis.” She breathed, colour flowing back into her cheeks. Damon stiffened, arms binding to his sides, and fell over. 

“Damon!” Elena cried. 

“No physical injury will come to him.” Niklaus promised. “As long as you hold up your end of the deal.” 

Elena’s frantic gaze landed on Damon, and she managed to calm herself. The doppelgänger held her hand out to the Original Hybrid, “Deal?”

Niklaus silently clasped his hand in hers, grinning at the fear found there. 

Stefan led Elena out. 

Thea raised an eyebrow. They hadn’t even tried to eat anything. 

She shared a glance with Niklaus. “This might get a bit gross.” Thea piled her plate high and set to work. 

**1 Day Until the Ritual**

Ring, ring. 

Alice Cullen Calling.

“Hello?” 

“Is there a reason why you never hang out with humans?” 

“It’s simply part of my charm. No mere mortal can stand my presence before falling down and worshipping my glory.” 

“... So… What’s been happening?” 

“Nothing much.” Thea’s voice went squeaky. 

“Sweetie, if you don’t tell me I’ll find you.” 

“You will not.” Thea commanded, “I’ve just got a lot of… stuff happening.” 

Greta sauntered into the parlor, lounging on the couch across from Thea. The witch smirked, eavesdropping with no shame. She always tried to cross the line, to goad Thea into violence. It wasn’t a smart mindset. 

“Your emails are getting violently dry, Thea. Something big is going on. Did you meet a guy?” Alice sounded very excited.  

Thea pinched the bridge of her nose, “No. I’ve just got a big… job. It’ll be pretty drawn out.”

“Hmmm. Well, I’ll let you have this one. But miss any emails and I will hunt you down like a hungry cheetah.” 

“Alice.”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t use that metaphor again.” 

“Okay.” 

Click. 

Thea leveled Greta was a cold glare, “Is there a reason you’re here?” 

Greta shrugged, “Not really.” A cheshire cat grin stretched her face, “Who’s Alice?”

Snapping her back straight, Thea stood, “I think you need to step away from my business, little girl. Or your not going to like the consequences.” 

Greta stomped close, tipping her head up to glare directly into Thea’s eyes. “Did you just threaten me?” 

Thea raised an eyebrow, “ _ Stop trying to pick a fight _ .” She enunciated slowly. 

“You’re trying to manipulate him.” 

Shooting pain popped and boiled in Thea’s head, and she twitched. Her hand shot out, tightening around Greta’s throat and lifting the girl off the ground. “Do you really think Klaus stupid enough to be manipulated? Or that you challenging me will not result in death? Tisk, tisk.” 

Greta gasped for air, her hands attempting to pry away the strong hand, feet swinging to no avail. 

“Drop her.” Came a commandment from the doorway, Niklaus eyes were dark and challenging. Thea had felt his presence mere minutes before. 

She did as asked. 

Greta fell to the floor, rubbing at her throat. “Klaus --” she rasped.

“By all rights you should be dead.” Niklaus growled, pulling his witch up by the shoulder. “But I’ll let that pleasure go to Thea.” His blue eyes twinkled mockingly.

It was a test. 

Thea lifted her chin, taking one last look into those envious brown eyes… and sent a bolt of magic to the Greta’s neck, lightening fast. It twisted. 

The dead girl fell down for the very last time. 

Jaw tightening, Thea turned back to Niklaus, whose expression was open and curious. 

“I would’ve thought you unable.”

“Unfortunately, she’s not my first kill.” 

“And who was the first creature to receive your full wrath?” 

She smirked, eyes empty and callous, “My abusive, possessive ex.” 

They shared a gaze, Thea strangely comforted by the darkness she found there. 

o0o0o0o

A confident group of young men and women strode through the forest, their eyes lit with that little something usually involved in murder. 

“Wow, look at this bark. It’s like… glowing purple!” Exclaimed a pretty slip of girl. 

“Meghan!” Barked the leader, a tall, muscular brunet, whose fists clenched in a violent precursor. He turned, stomping over to her, “Leave it!” 

“Brady—” She whined. 

“Look.” Pointed a young man. They had stopped in a small clearing, and glowing purple trees surrounded. 

Brady realized much too late, “Run!” 

But the fifteen werewolves all fell down. 

Thea smiled, sauntering into the hexagon of trees, towards the creatures deep in sleep and invisible to all eyes but hers. Nobody would find them. While they required a bit of preparation, her version of an airborne “dreamless sleep,” along with invisibility wards were quite efficient. The amount of inspiration she got simply from Harry Potter…

The hybrid stooped, picking up the leader—Brady—bridal style. She carried him a couple of steps away, before pushing him against an old sturdy oak. 

“Atrapar.” She whispered, grinning as the tree bent to her wishes, creaking two big limbs over Brady’s chest. 

“Please, everything hurts.” Groaned a voice nearby. Thea sighed. A few yards over was an imprisoned old man, his face crumbly and grimy, facial hair long and uncared for, scattered with dirt and… other things. A homeless man, one who’d done horrible things in his lifetime. 

She reached into her bag, pulling out a little plastic blood bag, deep red liquid encased inside. 

The man’s expression turned ravenous and disgusted all at once, wide eyes focussing complete attention on the life juice in her hands. 

“What is—?” 

Thea violently cracked it open, squeezing the top off. His face splattered with blood, tongue lapping at whatever was within reach. The man’s eyes went black and demonic, purple veins snaking down below his lower eyelids. 

“Please.” He managed, straining against the tree that held him. 

“No.” Thea tapped her hands in the limbs, sending in just a bit of magic inside for good measure. 

They wouldn’t escape.  

o0o0o0o

**And here we stop. Y’all ready for the ritual?**

***Face slowly splits into a mad grin—will everyone really do as asked?**

**Or will a massive bomb go off and call them all!—She yelled dramatically.**

**Okay, how’s everyone doing with the characters? We still good?**

**Thanks to all you amazing people that are reviewing both on Fanfiction and Archive (different people, not the same review on both sights. Clarity ma dudes!) It’s absolutely so inspiring and motivating to get such great feedback, especially from those that take the time every single chappie to say even just a couple of words.**

**THANK YOU!**


	16. 16

Anticipation weighed down the air, a sort of crackling, heady sensation. Magic tickled Thea's hands, sliding up and quickening her heart, her breaths.

Today was Ritual Day.

Sleep had been hard to find. Thea rolled about for an hour before her twitching fingers roused her into full awareness. She'd spent the majority of the night going over the calculations, butt becoming numb from the relentless wooden chair, lightening quick scratches scribbling over paper, and werewolf eyes adjusting to compensate. A tame grey lamp sat on the desk, but Thea couldn't be bothered.

She wasn't the only one awake. Heavy, uncaring steps had stomped about on the ceiling from midnight on. An anxious man paced his mark into the floorboards.

Her door slammed against the wall, drywall dented its reminder of the event. The beast nearly took up the entire door frame, the large chest heaving, white nostrils flaring. In his lithe, powerful hand was a ancient, bejeweled dagger, much older than Thea's own. Its handle was dark wood, an almost reddish-brown tone, like that of dried blood, and its serrated edges were perfectly sharpened, spaced close together for maximum rippage of flesh - a knife of sadistic tendencies.

"Pledge an oath!" He roared, stomping over and slapping the knife down before her.

Thea stood, and eyes trailed his irate form. "Excuse me?" She asked softly.

"I want you to pledge an oath to do everything in your power to help me."

"With the ritual, you mean."

"No. I thought I couldn't be clearer. You are never to be able to pull a turncoat on me. It won't be tolerated."

Thea bit back a smile. It was a horrible, dangerous situation, that was true, but the fact that Niklaus showcased such obvious feelings of doubt and anxiousness wrought him to be a man of  _real, tangible flesh._  Not demon in a human skin.

She slid her fingers around the knife's handle, admiring its gaudy but subtle beauty. "Niklaus, I will swear to ensure the ritual is accomplished successfully, yet no more. The future isn't set in stone, and how can I know that  _you_  will not betray  _me_?"

Niklaus dimpled, at ease once again. "Surely you wouldn't doubt my promises?" He said, with a sarcastic undertone.

Thea raised an eyebrow, "Why do you doubt mine? Have I lied to you yet? Deceived you? Shown anything other than a longing to help for a weak and unbased reason?" Her words became breathy, "I will not fail you in this."

She shut her mouth quick, wishing desperately to take back those words, or at least how she'd said them. How weak an enraptured fool was she?

Niklaus sauntered forward, "I've heard many a woman speak empty promises with just as much conviction, love. Swear me the oath."

Thea closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, attempting to expel the sudden pain squeezing its grimy fingers around her heart. Ivory hands picked up the knife, the soft thrum of its ancient magic warming her bones.

"Veritas Mia."

It was a slow, painful slice, going deep until it almost met bone. Blue eyes scrutinized her movements, keeping her captive. Thea didn't rush, just enjoyed the wound sharpening her senses and awareness, grounding her in the torrid tempest that was the life of Thea Cruzelle.

"I solemnly swear to do my very utmost to accomplish the ritual that will unbind Niklaus Mikaelson's hybrid side. So mote it be."

The tendrils of magic pulled away at Thea's nerves, tearing through in an all-encompassing barrage of burning, ripping pain. She bit her lip, managing to keep all sound in but a tiny squeak.

Skin knit together quickly, and the blue eyes that had never left her flicked down, observing the healing with clinical interest.

Thea squared her shoulders, handing back the now bloodied knife, "I won't soothe your anxiety again in this manner."

Niklaus grinned, and a dizzy sensation twirled through Thea's veins. The blood loss, surely.

"We'll see, little hybrid. We'll see."

He took the knife and left.

o0o0o0o0o

The dragging night sunk down into oblivion; the sun showed its cheery face, beaming above the mountains. Thea grimaced, blinking blearily as she sat up in her desk. She must have fallen asleep. Sock-clad feet padded into the bathroom.

Across her face was a stamp of her notebook and pen, three misshapen lines. Thea sighed. She may have adapted to this body and life as much as possible, but the ache still burned for her old one - for normality, her parents, her  _family_.

An ordinary conversation with Michelle about unattainable college plans.

The girl in the mirror snapped back to attention, splashing water against her sleep-worn face. Tingles buzzed through her veins, antsy for tonight; still pained from the knife's demands.

She pulled back the vibrant, brown hair, its shine red in the sunlight, the hair that wasn't hers.

Nothing really was.

"We're going out." Niklaus announced, sliding into the stool beside Thea.

She held up one finger, then managed to shove in two stacks of pancakes within a minute.

When Thea finally looked back up, Niklaus was staring; his lips slightly quirked up, eyes lit with humour, and fingers tapped impatiently on the kitchen counter.

She leveled him with a blank stare, gesturing with her fork, "I'll have you know that shapeshifters have extremely high metabolisms."

"I've noticed, love. Just haven't seen you in action." He grinned.

"I hope you understand the majority of the population of women would roast you alive for a comment like that." Thea nodded thanks to the compelled maid, skipping over to grab her coat.

"Then I guess I should thank the Fates to be gifted with  _immortality_." Niklaus' mouth twisted, eyes burning with emotion and memory. He strode over to the bright blue Porsche.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to see the sacrifices with my own eyes."

"After you, love." He gestured her into the open door.

Thea stopped before Niklaus, giving him a small smile, "The pack is located in the

woods not far from here."

The door slammed.

"Lead the way, little hybrid."

Two pairs of feet walked quick over vibrant-green grass, stopping at the forest's edge. Blue eyes attempted to unwrap into her soul, that stupid grin showing off those stupid dimples. He saw her dilemma.

Well, she wouldn't make a deal of it.

Thea chucked off her clothes, deftly tying them around her leg. She crouched, shedding her skin for another, like the perfect landing of a Olympic figure skater.

The wolf lifted up her head, astonished to see Niklaus focussing all his attention on the rough bark of a birch tree.

She gave a squeak of warning, taking off, flying over the wet autumn earth.

Pounding footsteps followed, even breaths, a confident heartbeat. When did Niklaus' body ever give away internal thoughts? It took a mere five minutes for the two to reach their destination.

Thea shifted back, quickly redressing herself in the easy sweatpants and tank-top.

The Original Hybrid strode forward, only to stop dead, a zap of light loudly traveling his skin. It zinged unmercifully, pushing back the attacker.

"Sorry. I need to take down the defenses." An ivory-white hand laid over empty air, as if touching a wall.

"Hasis Entrada." She muttered, eyes shining with their magic lustre.

The scene unfolded before their eyes, pained cries echoing through the valley. The vampire was screaming countless expletives, struggling with all his might, while Brady blazed with a different sort of anger, silently biding his time.

"You." Growled the werewolf, locking eyes with Thea.

"I think you should be more concerned about  _my_  intentions, mate." Niklaus stalked forwards, all predator. He was tall and broad-shouldered, yet what showcased his  _power_  was the honing of his eye, the readiness for anything that might befall. Attack, and he would spring.

Brady rumbled in warning, eyes flashing bright yellow. Yet he was completely pinned, completely knowledgeable about the situation.

The Original Hybrid grinned, testing the tangle of tree limbs holding the werewolf tight.

"You've imbued them with magic." He stated.

"Yes." The vampire's lack of manners become too much, and Thea whipped her hand through the air, " _Sin Sona_. They're perfectly contained, with absolutely no chance of escaping by their own power or assistance."

A vampire screamed out in wrath, but the sound had bled from his voice.

Niklaus turned, "Let us go visit the backups, then."

Thea's eyes shone with excitement. "There's more."

She shouldn't be so proud of herself, shouldn't want to show off and be appreciated and have him congratulate her on hard work and forethinking. Because Thea knows he's not going to do that.

The clearing came into view, a dogpile an estimated dozen of werewolves.

"You found a werewolf pack." Perceptive eyes judged her every twitch.

"Once they're turned they'll have a sire bond to you. It's only broken once they force themselves to change enough times that they no longer feel indebted."

The broad-shouldered hybrid turned to her, eyes trailing heat over her face and body. "The ritual  _will_  go well." There was surprise in his tone, a lilt of hope, and cadence of  _thank you._

It was the closest she would get to the real thing.

"Yes it will."

Thea reset the wards, carving a few more into nearby trees for good measure. Niklaus doesn't hurry her on, and watched silently.

Confident, thumping steps follow after the wolf.

They arrived at the tomb. Something wasn't right. There were no heart beats, no breaths; if Katerina dessicated, Jules shouldn't have.

Before the entrance laid the burly body of a dead warlock - Maddox.

"It appears a certain Salvatore has played lumberjack for poor little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf." Niklaus smirked.

Thea walked soberly over to the corpse. Maddox had been devoted and honest. She respected that. What right did their enemies have to fight in such a manner and call themselves just?

Pale arms stretched out to the sky, "Incendia." The flames burned high, bright, and hot, quickly sending the body to ashes. The grey charcoal swept into the wind, and the warlock returned to nature.

"Is that all you wanted?" Thea's throat was near choked.

"We're ready until the ritual." Klaus stood before her, where Maddox had been, surely checking her eyes for signs of betrayal.

"Alright."

o0o0o0o

Thea went and picked up Bonnie in the rented vehicle. The witch was twitchy, her face bright and anxious, rubbing clammy palms on her jeans.

"You won't have to do anything. Just watch." Thea sent a little hook of comfort into Bonnie, as subtle a hug as she could do.

Brown arms curled around a green-sweatshirted stomach. "I know. But this is kinda a big deal. It's not every day you get to watch a 1,000 year-old murderous hybrid murder the girl that was your best friend for pretty much your entire life."

Thea nodded, giving Bonnie a little smile, "She'll rise."

"... yea, she will. I'm just starting to wonder about why I believe you."

Doubt was just a natural part of the process. Most certainly not because Thea sent a couple of emotions done their witchy connection line… no of course not. They don't force Bonnie to make decisions, just… calmed her a bit.

The hybrid clenched her hands around the steering wheel, "Um?"

Bonnie's face turned abashed. "No, no. It's because I don't know you, and I've known Elena forever. Why don't I care that she's going to die?"

Thea furrowed her eyebrows, "You probably haven't been close in quite a while, right?"

"Yea, not since before her parents died."

"So you've grown apart. And it's perfectly okay to feel a little apathetic when distanced from the situation. I'm sure you'll be super worried when Niklaus is draining Elena right in front of you."

Bonnie gave a little gasp, nodding resolutely.

Killing was always easier in theory. Every time Thea murdered she had to justify it to herself somehow, fully aware of her need for therapy. But imagine how messed up the Originals were. And she'd only looked into the shallowest pool of what was Niklaus Mikaelson. There was an ocean still to discover.

The car turned onto a back road, lights beaming into the dark forest.

Bushwalking through the trees, the girls soon arrived at the clearing. Niklaus had already arrived, and the doppelgänger, vampire, and werewolf were already bound. Thea lit a fire around each captive to ensure they remained.

"Ah, the witches have arrived." He turned to Bonnie, outstretching a hand which had slain an uncountable amount of foes. "Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Bonnie Bennett." Their skin touched, Bonnie fighting the images with only a slight gasp.

"Try anything and everyone you've ever known will die gruesomely." Niklaus said pleasantly, stalking over to the altar.

Bonnie turned her wide, offended eyes on Thea, who only shrugged.

"It's not a lie."

Thea joined Klaus.

"It's nearly time."

"Do you doubt my abilities at reading the moon?" He snapped.

A smile stretched across Thea's lips, "It will soon be done." She held out her hand. Stormy orbs held her fast, and the smooth, soap-like stone dropped into her hand. It flew onto the altar, cracking into a leaping fire. Yellow, red, and all the colours in between twisted around each other, each fighting for their own glory to shine, hungry for something to burn.

Niklaus grinned devilishly, "We will remain undisturbed?"

"Nobody can enter the trees that surround."

Bonnie was merely a watcher-on, and while she could see, she couldn't touch.

The hostages began to stir.

Elena - stuck between petulance and fear - paced her circle, but didn't utter a

word.

The vampire raged about, yet there was nothing to break, and no sound came from his mouth.

Brady awaited a chance for escape, carefully taking in everything that took place.

Thea gave the moon a significant look, smiling as the magic gathered closer, tingling her fingertips and toes.

"It's time."

Brady's cage fell down. The werewolf dashed away with everything he had, every ounce of desire to stay alive.

Niklaus chuckled, swiftly overtaking him, yanking the heart from Brady's chest. He flew back, squeezing the bloody organ's juices into the fire.

"You killed him." Elena muttered, eyes dilated to an extreme, sweat sliding from her body in waves.

Thea chanted the preordained words, letting the power of the sacrifice lead and strengthen her.

The vampire's cage fell down.

He charged forward, attempting to reach the "safety" of the trees. Niklaus merely escorted him to the altar, savagely dripping another heart over the fire.

Bones began to shake, hands twitched, lips bitten. Elena tugged at her frazzled hair, hardly able to cope with the sights seen. "Please, I don't want to die. Please…" She begged.

Her cage fell down.

And so did Elena. She sobbed, clutching at the ground, nonsensical mutterings and entreatings passing from her lips.

Niklaus whipped the screeching girl to the altar, and bit her neck, rough and quick. He drank deep, until all her life blood was gone.

The doppelgänger fell down dead.

Thea chanted the final words.

The fire blazed, a ring springing up around the ritual site. Niklaus uttered a pained scream, and he fell to his knees. His head snapped back, blue eyes shining bright yellow.

He was the Original Hybrid.

Bones cracked gruesomely quick, and throughout Niklaus only rumbled deeply, until before them all stood a wolf. He was lithe and strong, silky brown fur standing on end as he scrutinized the surroundings. The wolf turned to Thea, Niklaus' eyes staring into her inner being, stirring the beast, the witch inside her all at once.

It was the alpha's call.

An instinct twitched in Thea's inner being, her fists clenching as she fought the urge. She had to follow, make sure he... that he didn't hurt anyone.

The hybrid lept after Niklaus, shifting midair with a violent rip of clothing.

It was a night of pure reverie. Thea couldn't have stopped Niklaus if she'd been trying. The pair didn't kill anyone, merely ran and ran and ran, full of unending energy, slaughtering any animal that got in their way. Niklaus was a natural leader, and Thea had to consciously call up doubt, forgetting the majority of the time.

Halfway through the night Thea comprehended that their minds were connected. It had been years since Thea was doomed to such an invasion, and Niklaus' mind wasn't human right now.

The thoughts were primarily survival, run, kill, drink. An occasional reference made to her as his Beta, from which she received no small amount of pleasure. Niklaus would never admit her importance while human, but his wolf form seemed to have no scruples.

They ran until their legs gave out, nestling under the protection of a tree. Thea shut her eyes in contentment, finally belonging to a pack.

Skin laid against fur; Thea opened her eyes. Snuggled against her was a very naked Niklaus. This situation was completely unreal and out of character, because who thought the Original Hybrid would be a snuggler?

Someone loudly cleared their throat, and a large black coat flopped upon the sleeping Niklaus, who bolted awake.

"Quite an eventful night I see." Elijah said, seeming to enjoy having caught his brother in such a position.

Thea squeaked, jumping to her feet in a awkward, quick shift.

Niklaus smirked, running his eyes down her body. She balked, darting behind a tree.

"I do wish, Niklaus, that you wouldn't tease the girl so."

"But why not? When it's so much fun?"

Elijah pursed his lips, "How was your first change?" Slim elegant fingers unbuttoned a coat, tossing it towards the tree.

Thea struggled to cover the important parts as she snatched it. "Thank you."

It just covered her butt.

"So much more than I dreamt it to be." Niklaus admitted, "Why did I hear your thoughts?" He blazed towards Thea, fists clenching tight.

Thea swallowed hard. The sun brushed light over the trees, a beautiful, orangey pink sunrise. It calmed her.

"We're pack. With the ritual you embraced you're full nature, and became alpha."

Elijah smiled, Niklaus stopped, staring at Thea with an altogether  _foreign_  expression.

"For my people it's usually hereditary, but it can be a choice. I'm your beta."

Blond hair appeared like liquid sunshine under the early morning rays, and for all his anger, Niklaus looked quite angelic. He grinned, sliding a strong arm over her shoulders.

"Beta. What a strange word. Tell me, what exactly does that imply?"

The scent of alpha washed over Thea, attempting to obliterate all functioning brain processes and become wolf. She closed her eyes, giving a harsh sigh.

"I think you know what it entails. You're the alpha, the leader. And I'll follow you, but try to get me to do something against my code and I'll leave."

Dimples raised an eyebrow. "How do you know you can, love?"

"I left my last pack, Niklaus." Thea shoved his arm off.

"No." He said slowly. "You were kicked out like a sickly stray dog."

"Niklaus!" Elijah reprimanded,

watching from afar.

Thea's tone went cool, "I assure you.

Nothing you can do can keep me from leaving if I so please. Nothing but death."

"We'll see, little hybrid." He kissed her cheek, wandering off.

Ivory hands slid to touch the defiled cheek, which was blooming with red colour.

"You should know my brother doesn't stop when he wants something."

"I'm well aware of that."

Elijah cocked his head to the side, "Are you? Because he just hinted at the how dearly he'd miss your presence."

Thea jaw nearly hit the floor, "I… what?"

He smiled patronizingly, "A couple of centuries and you pick up on a whole manner of Niklaus subtleties."

o0o0o0o

**Ugh! This story is so annoying sometimes! It keeps telling me I should write it in present (because at random points I switch) but it's too late, buddy!** **I do plan on doing a full edit of this fic once it's finished. So… maybe.** **On another note, I'm really good at introducing concepts and people and then completely forgetting their existence. ARG!** **Thanks to y'all that take the time to review. You're cool!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Anybody notice something new? Yup, this is story is now in present tense from the first person POV. I've begun the edits for past chapters (and am fixing a bunch of scenes). So far I'm up to chapter three. It's slow going, but it feels like such an improvement. Honestly, this just fits so much better. What y'all think?**

o0o0o0o

Niklaus strides through the forest, and I follow, steadying myself for what is to come. In his hand is a blood bag. Ruby liquid swirls around, never clinging to one corner, seeming to possess all the capriciousness of the man that carries it.

The ritual wrought a change in him, his skin is more golden, and his scent is more appealing, rich and earthy, with a tang of cinnamon.

"Who will teach them control?" I blurt out, straightening my back in an attempt to forgo awkwardness.

"You think I haven't taught newborns before, love?" He smirks, eyes twinkling.

"You don't seem that type to inspire patience, or someone they'll want to bring their weaknesses to."

"They'll learn to handle to bloodlust." He waves a hand dismissively.

I clear my throat, and my lips go thin. "Like Kol did?"

"What is it that you want me to say, little hybrid? That I'll spend every moment of my precious time holding their hands like a regular Florence Nightingale?" Niklaus scoffs.

The clearing comes into view.

It appears empty, yet we know different. I raise my hand against the wards, and the slick, heavy defenses slide over my skin, testing my identity. The protection overcome, I send out a violent pulse of magic. The barrier breaks.

Niklaus prowls forward, "And which do you think gets to be first?" He looks back at me, the expression familiar; that of a cruel hunter. He wears it often, too often. Whatever relief this might give the werewolves, it will all be a happy accident. Elijah must be mistaken, for the Original Hybrid cares for no one but himself.

He's still grinning, and a hand catches the collar of a black sweatshirt, pulling a man up to his feet.

"Wake him."

I give Niklaus a level glare, but do as bidden.

The scruffy werewolf bolts awake, and appears at the forest's edge. "Who are you?" He growls.

"I am the Hybrid. Have you heard of me?"

Scruffy shakes his head furiously, scanning the dogpile. "Where's Brady?"

"He met with a bit of… bad luck. But he's given you the choice."

"What choice?"

"Whether or not you need to change every time the blasted moon shows its sadistic little face." Niklaus smirks, haphazardly flipping bodies to examine the faces.

"We won't have to change?"

"No."

"What's the catch?"

I break in, "He's offering to turn you into a hybrid - half wolf, half vampire."

Scruffy gapes at me, pulling at his long brunet locks. "I'd never have to change again?" He addresses Niklaus.

"You won't." The hybrid smoothly bites his own wrist, holds it against Scruffy's mouth, than twists the werewolf's neck, a gruesome crack echoing through the forest.

I roll my eyes, plopping down on a stump.

"Would you rather I burn him alive, love?"

"Nope." My voice is flat and brisk.

Niklaus merely smirks, swaggering over to sit beside me. "Jealous of the next member of the pack, perhaps?"

"I'm not mad. I just have a couple of people that I need to check on."

He continues to grin, though his eyes flash, "Ah, the werewolf, the vampire, and the witch."

"Indeed." I say in a mock-British accent.

"And are you planning to hide them from me forever?"

"I'm not hiding them, Niklaus. You've met Bonnie. And… would you be willing to turn Tyler?"

"The Lockwood boy? That depends…" He gives me a suggestive look.

My face tightens, "I've done many things for you without recompense, and I'm not going to hold them over your head, because there wasn't a deal, but -"

"It's quite alright, love." Says the amused Hybrid.

"So you'll do it?"

"While we're at it, any more werewolves you happen to know?"

I look away nonchalantly. Calloused fingers lightly grab my chin, pulling me to face Niklaus' twinkling eyes. They're deep, unending tunnels into the pit of despair, the slightest remnants of humanity thinly lining their walls. I shiver.

"How many?"

"Just two… but I haven't asked them if they want it yet."

He scoffs, "Of course they will."

I narrow my eyes, but don't answer. Niklaus doesn't know their names, so Charlie and Cameron are safe for now.

o0o0o0o

Damon Salvatore, however childish and reckless while awake, is handsome. The chiseled jaw, entrancing smirk, and flirty blue eyes could pull any girl in - even without vampirism. I admire his loyalty, how he's willing to die for his love.

But then again, his love is Elena.

Long black lashes begin to flutter, elegants hands twitched in their restraints. The cellar is cold and clinically clean, its walls still lined with preserved food in gleaming jars. There's no furniture in the small room, nothing but the shelves and the enchanted chains keeping the vampire locked to the wall.

They jingle.

Damon sighs, "Didn't take you for the voyeuristic type, witchy poo." His eyes snap open, and are slow to focus, drifting onto my form.

"Well, if we want to use the current situation to assume your tastes." I smirk, sauntering forward, until our breaths intermingle. "Should I make your skin turn  _red_ , or should I release you?"

A lazy smile stretches across his face, though his eyes carry worry - Elena.

"Ah babe, you're so hot when you're fired up."

Damon's restraints clank open, and metal falls against the stone floor.

"Where's Elena?"

I take my time in the answer. He needs to know who's in control here. "She's alive, though her week is not yet up."

"Her week can go to hell. Where's Elena?" He stalks forward, seeming not to have learned how  _ineffective_  his methods are.

"You may see her, but then you must wait."

His eyes twist and turn with the rise and fall of his emotions, flickering over my face. "Fine." He grits out.

"Follow me." I turn, keeping my magic spread out and at the ready for any attacks. His aura tastes bitter, slimy, foreign. Yet it surely can't be because of those he's killed. Both Originals that I've met didn't feel so disgusting. Running shoes thump up the creaky wood stairs on beat, and an ivory hand pulls open the strong, thick door.

The main halls are much better lit, and I turn, surprised at Damon's stoic expression. Usually he maintains a better facade.

I lead him down the hall, stopping at the furthest door to the left. Although, there is no longer a door, only hinges and wards. It's easier this way. Lifting the outermost layer, I gesture him in, to which Damon only stalks forward, face screwed up like that a petulant puppy.

Elena is surrounded by medical equipment, hooked to a whole manner of machines. Above her are two swinging bags of red liquid. One is the Blood Replenishing Potion, pushing into her small body, and the other is taking her magic blood for the hybrids. She's been sedated this whole time. Tomorrow the rest of the samples will be taken, and all that will be left is days of wait for the gathering of blood.

"Good morning, Miss. Evelyn." Nods the perky, compelled nurse. She fixes a bobby pin in her grey bun, her wrinkled eyes focussed only on the "patient." Niklaus always knows the best people to compel.

"She's coming with me." Damon demands, stomping towards the bed.

"Damon." It's the only warning he's going to get.

"Elena isn't some human blood bag, witch!" His hands dig into my shoulders.

I meet his bright blue eyes for the very last time.

Damon wheezes out his final breath, grey quickly spreading over his pale flawless skin. He falls to the linoleum floor, a freshly carved stake sticking straight up from his chest, like a flagpole stripped of its country.

"No." Says a broken, male voice from behind me. "Damon!"

A vampire speeds beside the dead man, face crumpling. He's lost for a few moments, before meeting my eyes. Stefan's brown orbs darken in consideration, but then fall upon the unconscious girl lying in a hospital-issue bed. He slides his hand over Damon's face, pulling the eyelids down.

Damon Salvatore is dead.

o0o0o0o

"So the ritual is done?" Caroline asks, fumbling around with the makeup on her dresser.

"Yup. And in six days Elena will be off the hook."

The blond dimples, plopping down next to me. "I'm so glad she's alright."

"She is," I drop my voice, "But not everyone got through whole."

Her eyes widen, "Who?"

"Damon Salvatore refused to listen to reason and attacked me."

"... you killed him?"

"Yes."

Caroline vamp speeds into her closet, paying great attention to the clothing that hangs inside. "Elena and Stefan will be crushed."

I stand, ambling over to the little blond. "I gave him more than enough chances, Caroline. Any person with reasonable listening skills wouldn't have attacked me like he did."

Her lip trembles, "I know."

"He was your rapist."

"Yea."

"Then why are you crying?" I try not to sound insensitive, but it still comes out a bit brash.

She turns to me slowly, pulling up her shirt to reveal her flat, white belly. On her side is a red, festering wound - a werewolf bite. "I tried to help Tyler."

"Caroline." I stomp to the door, then stomp back to her, then repeat. "You... I told you not to!"

"I know!" She says pitifully, lip quivering, "But I couldn't let him do it alone, and now I'm going to die!"

"No you're not."

The vampire looks at my incredulously, "Don't do that Thea. Don't make promises you can't -"

"Niklaus' blood is the cure."

Her wide eyes somehow grow bigger, the baby blues fill with salty droplets and hope.

"I'm going to get it for you." This time I really do head out the door.

"Wait." She speeds in front of me. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Caroline," I growl, "get out of my way."

"What is Klaus going to ask for in return?" Deceivingly small hands spread out wide, trying to block my path.

"It doesn't matter. You're family now."

The arms slowly drop down, and Caroline springs forward, wrapping me in a hug. "I can't ever thank you enough."

"I know you would do the same for me."

And I do. Caroline is the most loyal, caring girl there is. She texts me every morning and asks about the little things, knowing Niklaus is generally a sore subject. She hugs; makes time for me; lets me help with grocery shopping even though I'm a pain in the ass when it comes to vegetables.

It's only been two weeks, yet I've managed to develop a friendship with this girl that can only be broken if she chooses.

Caroline grins wide, all beautiful white teeth, smile lines, and shining eyes, "Now you come back now, ya hear?"

I kiss her cheek gently, "Of course."

o0o0o0o

My mind boils, nails digging hard into the soft flesh of my palms. Caroline was bitten. She's bitten and now I have to ask Klaus for  _yet another_  favour. This one certainly won't go without some sort of payment (though I'm basically his personal witch already). What will he ask for? Assuming he doesn't refuse, because it is  _Niklaus_.

I burst into the living room, only to stop dead. All the seating is full, and the hybrids tense at my arrival. Niklaus stands at the front, holding one of the maids by their neck, blood dripping from where his fangs pierced deep.

This is a feeding lesson.

"What is  _that_?" Asks a teenage boy, wrinkling his nose.

Niklaus smiles, gesturing for me to come forward.

"This is Thea. What you smell is her magical power. Witches are nasty little buggers, so I suggest you be cautious. They're known for their long lasting ability to hold a grudge."

"But if we fight as a pack we could take her." Says another, sliding his eyes down my body.

"Oh Niklaus, they're going to get themselves  _killed_." I grin, and Niklaus vamp speeds over to the loudmouth, pulling the guy up by his collar.

"That's an awful idiotic assumption there, mate. You are not to kill someone unless they attack you, save you've been made immortal without my knowledge?"

"Jamie!" A brunette woman twitches, biting a hole in her lip as she watches the show off.

Jamie submits, baring his neck at those alpha eyes. "Yes sir."

"Alright." Niklaus dimples, throwing the man back down.

"Don't be stupid." I address the group. "Witches pass down their power through their children. Killing one without reason can result in an entire coven slaughtering everyone you know. And this goes for anybody, even humans can hurt you if you're not cunning enough."

"That concludes today's lesson." He waves in a human, an old man carrying a cooler of blood bags.

Niklaus snakes an arm around my neck, leaning in until his lips nearly touch my ear. "What was it that you wanted, love?"

I shudder, focussing intently on simple breathing. "Caroline was bitten."

He freezes, a cheshire cat grin stretching across his face. "And what do you expect me to do?"

Slowly lifting my lashes, I stare into cruel blue eyes. "Please save her."

However painful it is, I'm not above begging. Caroline is family.

"Tell me how you crossed realities." Niklaus lifts a hand, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, sliding fingers down my cheek. He pulls my chin up, staring into my eyes.

Shock laces through my body, gathering into a gnarled tangle of electric fence to scrape at the insides of my stomach. "How do you know that?"

He smirks. "Our mental connection isn't one way, love. Surely you knew that?"

I struggle to breathe, "I didn't… think you retained enough of your mind to see what was inside mine."

"Oh I certainly did." Niklaus slides his hand down, stopping on my neck, right over the carotid artery. "You're not even in your own body."

The pain intensifies. He's hit my weakest point. "Four years ago I woke up in a fictional world. Nobody I knew before exists, and I don't either. This information helps you in no way. Please, will you help Caroline?"

"Swear to stay however long I want you."

I take out my knife.

o0o0o0o0o

When I get to Caroline's house, Tyler is already there. I don't bother to knock on the door. Sheriff Forbes isn't home.

A blond vampire jumps over the stairs, appearing in front of me with hopeful eyes. I hold up a small vial of blood.

"You got it."

"Drink up."

"What did you have to do to get that?" A deep voice asks. Tyler comes out from behind the corner, his body language  _screaming_  "guilty."

I wait until Caroline downs the blood. "I sold my soul to the devil."

"What?" Screeches my little vampire.

"I've pledged myself to Niklaus for as long as he wants me." I plop down on the couch, stretching into a confident position, cushioning my head with my arms.

It tears at my insides to think of what I'd done. After I got better from the Bella haunting, I'd thought life opened in its possibilities. Finally able to defend myself, a free Thea had roamed. Yet now I'm tied to a  _sadistic_  1,000-year-old vampire.

"Don't look at me like that, dear. I don't regret it." I grab Caroline's sleeve, pulling her down to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry." She cries, tears running down her face.

"It's my fault."

"Tyler, I don't want to hear you say those words again. Your wolf attacked what it thought was a viable threat. Now I've arranged with Niklaus for you to get changed, but I do expect you to take better precautions if I situation like that does arise again." My fingers comb through blonde hair, and I press a kiss to the sobbing girl's forehead.

He stares at me incredulously, a mash of self-hate twisting his features. "I could've killed her."

"And yet you didn't. Now would you chillins like to do some sparring?"

Caroline raises her head from my shoulder, nodding profusely.

Tyler hesitates, but I shake my finger at him. "This is mandatory, alright? Let's go bond."

"I forgot to say thank you." Caroline mumbles, somehow managing to walk through the forest in 4 inch heels.

"You eyes said it for you." I place a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile. She needs to know that I don't blame her. It was an honest mistake, made simply from wanting to aid a friend through a very painful process. And it must have been.

I turn to Tyler, "Other than…" My hand gestures back and forth. "How did your first change feel?"

He gulps, "I... " His shoulders steel back. "It was the worst thing I've ever gone through. It felt like I went insane."

"You fully integrated with your wolf for the first time. It's understandable."

Tyler's eyes slide along my sincere features. "Okay."

We reach the clearing, and I break into a smile. "Alright! Who wants to try kicking my ass?"

Caroline and Tyler exchange a look. "I'll go." She says, stepping forward.

The vampire darts for my throat, fangs slicking out, veins protruding from her face. She's no longer ashamed of her species, and it makes me proud. But I'm still a lot faster than her, so it's easy to dart out of the way.

I bolt forward, pinning Caroline against a tree.

"Ow ow ow!" She cries.

"Did I hurt you?" My grip slackens.

Swifter than I thought possible my back hits the ground, a blond vampire holding my hands above my head.

Laughter fills the air, mine and hers, a low chuckle coming from Tyler.

"Alright, you win. I fell for the oldest trick in the book."

She grins, then looks a bit guilty. "I'm sorry. I cheated."

"No you didn't. When you're fighting for your life you need to fight as dirty as possible. There won't be any set rules. You get me?"

"Yea." Caroline vamp speeds to her feet, easily pulling me up.

"Come on, werewolf. Lay it on me." I gesture him closer, grinning as Tyler takes a defensive stance.

o0o0o0o

**Alright! Y'all ready? 'Cause the plot's not over 'til the stupid neighborhood cat stops meowing outside my window _every_   _single_   _night_!**

**So... how'd y'all feel 'bout dis chappie?**


	18. Chapter 18

A heartbeat beeps rhymically, languid and high-pitched. The smell of hospital - cleaning supplies, bedpans, and musty human - clings to the walls.

My presence is awaited by two men and one woman - Stefan, Jeremy, and Jenna. Jenna is the only one I don't know well, but we've nodded to each other in passing. She seems to be the smartest, able to see those who hold the power.

Hopefully. It could all be wishful thinking.

Alaric has yet to visit. Perhaps the memories of Klaus' invasion are too much, or he blames me for killing Damon.

"When is she going to wake up?" Jeremy demands, voice shrill and breaking. Ah, the joys of puberty.

"When I tell her to." I grin, butt landing on my chair with a squeak. My legs spill over an armrest, one hand propping up my chin.

"Ms. Evelyn, please." Caramel eyes meet mine, and I shove off the playful aura. Stefan is completely sincere. I won't disrespect that.

Jenna stares at me anxiously, a tinge of fury tightening her shoulders, burning her eyes. She rubs clammy hands on blue jeans.

"All systems go?" I address her.

"Please."

The heartbeat begins to speed up. A bit of amazement flickers in Jenna's eyes, but she stamps it down, and goes to hover near the bed. It's a tried and true sign of parenthood, and it tugs at the strings that connect my brain to my heart.

"Elena?" Jer whines.

Eyelashes flutter, arms slide along the bed, the subconscious search for location. Her hands grip the slides of the single, knuckles going white.

"Nrgh." There's physical evidence of the state just between sleep and awareness, and she seems to drift, smacking her dry lips.

"Elena?"

Eyes snap open, and Elena's back hits the headboard. The needles tug under her skin, and she gasps.

"Don't pull those out. Jackie will do it correctly." I gesture the nurse forward.

"You!" Screams the doppelgänger; her face twists unattractively. Hate does that to people.

"Elena, Ms. Evelyn has taken care of you according to the deal." Stefan whispers, though everyone can hear him.

"You kidnapped me!"

"Young lady!" Jenna scolds, grabbing Elena's shoulder to pull her to full attention. "Oh my gosh, I totally sound like my mother."

A small smile spreads across the room.

Jackie carefully removes the various needles and supplies Elena with water, which the doppelgänger dubiously accepts. Jackie trots from the room, job accomplished.

"Elena." Stefan says lowly. Somber eyes flick from me to her.

"Damon attempted to attack me before your time was up." My fingers itch, since when do I want a smoke? This drama really stresses me out.

"Stefan! What happened to Damon?"

I laugh harshly, just a bit of self-hate scraping through. "I killed him."

Jenna places a hand on Elena's, and Jeremy stews in the room's corner.

Stefan winces, turning his pained face to Elena's shocked one. "Elena…"

"Damon's dead? No! How could you?" She swivels her head back and forth, flipping between her people and me. "Murderer!" Hisses the doppelgänger.

"Call me whatever you want, honey. Just remind yourself what happens to those that oppose me or Niklaus. Mind yourself, and no one will die."

Stefan carefully places the scowling girl into a wheelchair, hands resting on her shoulders. "Come on, let's just go."

The family makes their way outside, Jenna commanding custody of Elena. Stefan turns, an attempt made to breach behind my mask. His eyes are hollow. I never realized how much Damon meant to him.

"If I die, Niklaus will kill you." I remind, and the lines of stress form across my face, acid snaking around in my stomach, burning trails of possession.

"I know." Stefan leaves.

Once the steps fade away, I spread out over the mattress, uncaring. My limbs splay out, like a butterfly killed in flight. The air is still heavy with Damon's death, though I do not regret it. The heartbeat monitor may be unhooked, but my own rings through my head, a vibrating screech.

"Ms. Evelyn?" Asks a deep, British voice. I close my eyes, pretending not to hear. The pain is too much. Stupid Original Shenanigans are the last thing on my list of things that can be tolerated.

"Ms. Evelyn?" It's a little louder now.

A cold hand touches my arm, skin against skin. More darkness seeps into my bones. But it was too much already!

The magic falls from my fingers, though I commanded it not. The tingles encompass my body, and lightning strikes my attacker.

"Little hybrid?" That's someone else, someone familiar. I'm afraid, what have they done to make me so?

"Her magic is uncontrolled."

"Love?" The warmth of another being nears, but I can't allow it.

The air grows heady, and my lungs begin to burn. I can't live; it hurts too much.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"It appears she's having a… panic attack."

"You better stop this nonsense right now…"

Magic springs away at my command, attacking the one whose angry words tighten my stomach.

"I don't advise doing that again, Niklaus."

"Elijah! A little help could be warranted in the current situation!"

"So you do need my help? Niklaus, you locked the girl into a contract with the potential for forever. Did you not think perhaps there would be emotional consequences?"

"Oh give it up! Most girls take a wink and they follow me around like a puppy."

"Ms. Evelyn isn't  _most_  girls."

The pressure increases, and I'm gasping now, desperate for any oxygen at all. My eyes flick open, but all there is to see is shamrock green. So much green… too much green. I need to leave.

I fling myself to my feet, but know not where the door is.

"Thea!"

The spell breaks, and air slicks quick through my lungs. The colour dissipates before my eyes, and the two brothers come into view.

"Niklaus." My chest tightens once more. The security was false.

I fall to the ground.

o0o0o0o

Waking up is a hard task. My eyes are glued shut, a fuzzy confusion deteriorating my mental capabilities.

"Wakey, wakey." Lilts a voice I know too well. Niklaus.

Too much light. I blink rapidly, the world squeezing slowly into focus. Niklaus smirks at me from a chair beside the bed. I'm still in the hospital room.

"Ugh." I groan, my stomach contracting at the quick sit up, but I refuse to give in.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Niklaus looms over me, crooking his head to the side. His words are sharp, though they show his concern. Or perhaps he merely wants to exercise control.

"I've got to go pick up Tyler." I drag my arm towards my face. It's 20 minutes to 4.

"I'd like a bit of an explanation beforehand." He growls. "Considering you managed to create a storm during your  _breakdown_."

"It's nothing." My feet hit the floor, and press a quick kiss to his cheek. "See you in a bit."

I'll blame it on the recent breakdown, but there's probably more there. I just wanted an excuse to touch him.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asks, climbing into my rental.

"I'm fine."

"You look a bit peaked."

I give him the evil eye, and he decides not to offend the angry female.

We stay silent for the remainder of the car ride. Trees fling by the car, and it's time to turn right.

"Wow. This guy must be loaded!"

"Well he is 1,000 years old. Tyler, you'll be on your best behavior, eh?"

He grins, holding up his hands non-threatingly. "I've got perfect manners."

I scoff, but let it be. It's a defense mechanism. He's going to die today, after all.

Gradually we make our way over the long driveway, the mansion prideful asserting itself on our eyes.

The car is parked, and I toss the keys to a valet. I'm not a big fan of the servants, yet it's just how Niklaus is.

A butler opens the door for us, and I greet him with nod.

"The master is waiting in the parlour." He says.

"Thank you. Come on, Tyler." The werewolf gulps almost imperceptively, trotting behind me. Niklaus stands upon our arrival.

"Good morning, Tyler." Niklaus dimples, strangely at ease with the situation.

I bite my lip - this could very well mean not good things.

"Um… hey Klaus?" Tyler though tall, still slightly lifts his chin to stare in the Hybrid's eyes. His hands clench by his sides, to be around such a powerful alpha is not often easy.

"You ready to die, mate?"

The werewolf nods once, and a small growl rumbles from his throat.

Niklaus merely grins, fangs crunch through skin, "Have at'r."

Tyler does so awkwardly - he doesn't have fangs yet, so he merely licks Niklaus' arm.

In a flash my werewolf lies dead on the floor, and I barely keep myself from crying out. It's a quick task to set him in a couch, though Niklaus gives me the stink eye.

"I don't quite see how that makes an ounce of difference, love. He's dead, after all."

I barely restrain myself from sticking out my tongue. "Dud - Niklaus, I simply don't want him to look like a corpse."

"Oh, I'm sure that would such a hardship, seeing your boyfriend sprawled across the floor."

I stand, face screwing up. "That's disgusting, you know that? He's jailbait, and I've.."

Niklaus prowls forward, eyes lighting up in a way that I won't examine closely. "You've what?"

"I… wasn't gonna say anything." The window's view is so enticing, fields of velvety green grass to be galloped upon… and no Niklaus. He's closer now, too close, and my body begins to thrum, heart dancing along to some unknown jig.

"About what?" A hand rests on my shoulder, strong and calloused, rubbing gently over my collarbone. Breathing becomes a trial.

"Just that I've never actually…"  _had a boyfriend_. I mumble, but his ears shall surely make it out.

A smirk stretches across those pink lips, which I find myself unable to not look at. My stomach tightens into a tangled ball of steel wool; sweat drips down my back, clams up my palms.

"In today's society a 21 year old virgin is a bit of a oddity, though I could certainly aid you in that matter."

Niklaus Mikaelson is flirting with me, with me! What in the land of all things holy?

My heart thumps erratically, and I can feel the colour that must be draining from my face. Finally I manage to gasp out the words, "No thank you."

I stumble backwards, mind whirling as if under the influence. But he just keeps coming forwards, and whatever decision I made earlier to act more adult-ish gets run over by a monster truck, on fire, with nuclear powered machine guns… if that's a thing.

" _Thea_." He breathes, click, clomp, click, clomp. Sweet, cold breath fans over my face, a hand curls around my neck. Pink lips grow closer, closer.

"Ugh." Tyler begins to stir.

I jump back, and this time Niklaus lets me. But his dark eyes flash a bit, hold me to a contract I didn't sign. This will not be forgotten. I snatch a blood bag from the desk, shoving it into the newly awoken hybrid's face.

"Drink up, young sir."

He chuckles weakly, but does as asked.

Brown eyes flash yellow, and purple veins tangle under Tyler's eyes. Fangs slick out from their newly appointed home. He gasps, rubbing a hand over his throat.

"Ah, the bloodlust of the newly awoken." Niklaus grins, darkness stealing over his expression. "You and  _Thea_  are going to come with me."

My name on his lips provokes a shiver, tightening its way down my spine, cold unearthly fingertips that surely don't exist. Niklaus hasn't touched me, though my body quivers as if he had. When did I become such a sap?

Tyler looks at me for askance, and I nod; he is assured that all is well. I loop my arm through his, pull the hybrid after Niklaus' quick pace, powerful aura that no one could mistake.

The Lockwood wolf possesses eyes with many questions; I know very few answers, and Niklaus can only be questioned under very set conditions (once in a doppelgänger's birth, perhaps).

We enter a brightly lit parlour, a blonde maid bustling about in uniform.

"Tyler, this is Anna. You're going to feed on her."

The taste of iron fills my mouth; I fight the urge to injure myself. My vision blurs, but I hold back, a refusal to intervene. Niklaus will not be commanded, and Tyler is currently sired to him.

Smirking, the hybrid meets my eyes. His face creases more at my discontent.

"Niklaus." I say once. It's not a command, but an askance. My voice breaks once.

Apparently that was all he needed, because he nods once, piping up with a "You need not kill her."

Tyler, who is slowly approaching the doomed maiden, goes wide-eyed. He seems scarcely able to pull himself from the food thoughts. "Alright." He chokes out, yet violently, haphazardly plunges his fangs into the pretty white neck. Moans fill the room, a rumble almost sexual in nature.

Niklaus appears pleased with himself, and comes up to stand beside me. "You seem quite troubled as of late, love. Care to spill your problems?"

My poor cheek continues to receive a bitter treatment. "As touching as the whole display is, I'd rather not, but thank you."

Blue eyes twinkle, scanning my face for any line, any betrayal of locked emotion. "Thea. I can't have a powerful little hybrid like you subjected to random attacks of panic."

Of course it's for a selfish reason. Why did I ever suspect different?

"I'll be fine." My teeth grind together.

Tyler finishes feeding, a grin stretching his face at the success, a gloom gathering in his eyes for the future.

"Sir." Begs a male voice from behind. Standing in the doorway is a faceless butler, his fear badly hidden.

"What?"

"There are two persons here to see Miss. Evelyn, an Alice and Jasper Whitlock."

All the oxygen leaves my body, of that I'm absolutely certain. What in the world could they be thinking? Why… oh. I forgot my emails. The ritual took up quite a bit of my mental capacity.

"And who might these people be?" Niklaus asks, his tone biting. He's jealous.

"The oldest friend I have in this world. They're cold ones, and took me in before any of my abilities came to light."

"What are cold ones?" Tyler butts in.

"A different type of vampire. They've been around longer."

"Though they're not stronger. Come on, let us welcome your friends." Niklaus grabs my hand, and the warmth soothes my mental turmoil. Please, don't let him kill them.

Alice and Jasper are waiting in the sitting room; they stand upon our arrival.

"Thea!" Alice cries, diving forward to hug me.

An arm blocks her.

The pixie stops, and seems to revert back into an elegant young woman. She raises a brow, "Can I help you?"

"Don't get snarky, love. I'm merely ascertaining your intentions towards my witch."

"Your witch." Alice turns to me, her stare attempting to reach into my inner being.

"It's fine." I assure her.

"You don't feel fine." Jasper moves to stand beside his mate, his gaze sizes up Niklaus.

The Original Hybrid just turns to me, grinning all the while. "Quite some friends you have here."

"Niklaus, unless you want me to throw you to the wall again, I will be spending some time with these lovely, non-harmful people. Think of it as my prescribed medication." I send a push of magic towards him, a warning shot.

"Swear it." He growls.

"You're a needy, paranoid bastard, you know that?" I stomp forwards, slapping my hand in his. " _Alohomora_." Tingles spread throughout my body, slowly morphing into prickles, then stabs. Niklaus struggles and curses, though I don't let him escape. Our minds open to one another. I'm kind, only scraping off the surface thoughts that grant me access.

Anger, possession, and the tiniest bit of an emotion I'm hesitant to name. Something I know quite well.

But it's not time for this. I show him everything, my arrival, my breakdown, and what these Cold Ones mean to me. My feelings become his, and his mine. He's incredulous, but the vivid realities keep coming.

How dedicated I was in the beginning. How much I still want to aid him. How easy it would be if he merely treated me like a human being.

The power pumps from one to another, and for a moment, I'm in his body. Then I whip back into my own, staring into the gruesome face of a creature of the night. Yet if you look into those dark eyes, into the baby blues, you'll see just a bit of hope.

"That's quite enough, Thea." Niklaus grits out, and he stomps away.

I turn back to my friends. Jasper's all-seeing orbs scrutinize me with wonder; Alice looks near explosion.

"What have you been keeping from us?" She screeches, gaze flickering after Niklaus.

"I didn't wish for you to interfere." My voice hardens, turning frosty. Why am I doing this? She was my mother when I had no other.

"Thea." Jasper whispers. "How long have you been seeing that man?"

I squeak, chuckles covering any further embarrassment. "That's  _Niklaus Mikaelson_."

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

My hand gestures for them to sit down. "He's only the Original Hybrid, known for spilling the blood of every person that crosses his path on a quest for vengeance."

Alice pipes up, "Why are you here, then, if he's so dangerous?"

"I wanted to…" I shrink in my seat. "help."

"You wanted to help?" Jasper repeats.

"There are children here, teens thrust into the supernatural world with no one to protect them. Niklaus needed to do a sacrifice to unbind his hybrid side, and having waited for a 1000 years, he was getting a bit stabby. I just came here to make sure everything went smoothly, and then he didn't really let me leave."

"You're a prisoner?" Alice's voice goes high.

"No! Of course not! I go into town to make sure Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie are all safe. And I negotiate-ish, with Niklaus."

They don't believe me, sharing a swift (but not covert) glance.

"Thea. I thought after you dumped Edward that -"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone. I was never in that relationship to begin with!"

"The feelings are quite similar." Jasper says.

"Hey! Even if these men are alike, and they're not—I'm not dating him! Besides, however inexcusable, Niklaus actually has a reason for being the way he is, but Edward was just a possessive maniac from being a spoilt little boy turned out of desperation!"

"Thea." Jasper growls, prowling forwards. "Don't talk about Carlisle like that."

"I'll talk about him however I please! He did nothing to help me, Jasper! For all that self-righteous bulls**t he spreads about he did nothing to save me from the crazy idiotic intent on making me his possession!"

"You were human!" Jasper says. A cold frost tightening the muscles of his face.

"So that's justification! I still qualified as a child, you know! I still deserved to be protected, waking up in a f***ing storyworld and trying to defend myself from everything that goes bump in the f***ing night!"

"Thea, please." Alice begs, outstretching a hand.

I refuse it. "I think we're better as pen pals."

"We came to see you because we were worried! Because we care! Please!"

"The charity case is fine, Alice. You can go on your merry way back to your lovely hypocritical family and all sip animal blood with your self-righteous noses in the air."

Jasper steps forward, and I lift my chin defiantly, staring directly in jet-black eyes.

"Emmett liked you, you know."

"Emmett likes Bells."

Jasper turns away, walking towards the door. Doleful topaz orbs blink fast, but she can't cry. No vampires can.

She tiptoes close, giving me a quick, tight hug. It's like the first time we really met, and she accepted me for who I was. But we've grown apart since then.

I'm a murderer.

"Goodbye Alice."

She presses a short kiss to my cheek, and leaves.

A cushy parlour couch envelopes my body, and I sigh. The event took a toll on my brain.

"Well that was quite exciting." Niklaus is back, one arm leaning upon the doorframe. He smirks, though his attitude is a bit more reserved than usual.

"Absolutely riveting." I mock.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked being in my presence."

I scowl, too emotionally drained for this crap. "Why do you believe that?"

Niklaus smirks, seating himself beside me, too close. Our thighs touch. "Well I'm quite sure you're strong enough to let yourself out whenever you choose, yet you do not. And was that respect with which I heard you say my name? That's  _Niklaus Mikaelson_ , you said."

A sigh escapes my lips, and I prop my arm up against the couch. Our breaths dance with each other, his body heat radiating towards me like an warm wood stove. "This is ridiculous, Klaus. I don't want to be manipulated by you."

Something about the way I said that, be it the word manipulate or the nickname most call him by, but he flinches. His eyes flicker just a bit.

" _Sweetheart_ ," He pronounces mockingly, "what makes you think my attentions or thus?"

"I'm not immortal, therefore I cannot remain undoubtably. I wouldn't think that you'd allow such a weakness, a connection to be exploited."

Niklaus grins. "Have you noticed how you've changed your way of speech? I'm sure your cold ones did. Darling, are you changing for me?"

I'm finished. I stand and cross my arms. "This is all fun and games for you. But I've never been with anyone, and I still don't trust you not to kill me of I become a liability."

His eyes blaze, "You think me a brute, a stupid bastard that will beat you to death in anger?"

"That not exactly what I—"

"Than WHAT DID YOU MEAN?"

"I want children, Niklaus! I want someone who will stay, who wants marriage and homemade suppers and Sunday grocery shopping where we buy way too much junk food. I value family above all else. I value love."

His smile widens with a self-depreciating air. "You think I don't?  _Thea_." He paces around me, blue eyes near wet, sincere. "You're powerful and lovely and you can protect yourself. Help me rid the world of Mikael and Esther. Stay with me."

Why would he say things? Think such things? Is there really such depth in this man? Why would he like me, acknowledge a future. Surely he's just joking.

"I will help you get rid of your parents. But I want to wait until they're gone."

A warm hand slips into mine, and Niklaus brings it to his lips. He places a gentle kiss there. "Very well, love. You'll believe my intentions with time. I've got nothing but it, after all."

o0o0o0o

**I'm so sorry. I hope this isn't too insta-lovey. Honestly, wasn't expecting this scene to happen… and then it did. Now I can't take it out.**

**Thank you to all the lovelies that reviewed! It's much appreciated:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Recently I got a PM about when Thea's going to get her body back. It described how Niklaus and Thea getting together would be disgusting being that Thea is still in Bella's body.**

**I'm sorry you feel this way, yet I'm trying to be realistic. Bella's dead. She may be on the Other Side (sorry for the spoiler) but she doesn't control her body anymore. It's Thea's now. I'm trying to write this story as realistically as possible - no Mary Sues for me.**

**That means Thea is forever stuck in Bella's body. I'm sorry if this disturbs you, but it's her reality. In real life we're often stuck with horrible things and situations, and in this fic magic isn't a fix-all. Thea isn't going to live her life celibate, and she shouldn't have to. She's suffered enough grief with taking over Bella's life. It's done.**

**I hope y'all will stick around, but I'm sticking to my guns on this one.**

o0o0o0o

Flames rise into the air, curling around the wind like a needy lover. The smell of ash and wild tangle seamlessly together, scratching at my tongue. My pulse quickens.

Wickery Bridge flies into smoke.

Just moments ago I held a match, threw it upon the one possibility to kill my… to kill Niklaus. The sign is tucked under his arm now, but I doubt I'll ever touch it.

A vermillion reflection weaves into the blond hair. It seems to be alight - vicious, roaring, and  _warm_. I breathe in night air and destruction, and can't help but grin.

"Come on, love." Niklaus holds a hand out to me. My palm slides over his.

o0o0o0o

"Hey Thea!" Caroline greets, pulling me through the doorway. "Bonnie's already here. This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I hope so. I haven't had a girl's night before."

The blonde gapes at me, then tugs me into the living room. Bonnie sits next to the coffee table, arranging makeup and nail polish into neat little rows. Caroline must've helped - they're colour-coded.

"Wow."

The witch beams, "Hey Thea."

"Hey Bonnie!" I smile. A lock of hair has sneaked from my braid - I return it to its place. "Is Elena doing any better?"

Bonnie winces, "Physically she's fine, but she rants about you and Klaus whenever she's got the chance. And I'm definitely not… trusted anymore."

I frown. "But we established your presence beforehand. There was a deal."

"Elena isn't very good with deals." Caroline says, chuckling without humour.

Glass bottles click against each other. I flip each around to examine their gaudy name. "A lamb's love? What does that even mean? I didn't expect her to react well, but Niklaus hasn't attacked her again."

"Yes, but Damon…" Bonnie trails off, and a makeup pallet clicks open. "Close your eyes."

A soft brush spreads powder over my left eyelid. "Why can't people understand not to provoke powerful creatures without a good reason?"

The girls go silent.

Caroline hums, "We haven't been in the supernatural world as long as you but…"

An uncomfortable silence reigns. The girls audibly fidget.

"My heart has been hardened." Something tugs at the corners of my eyes. I sigh, "I didn't used to be this way. You know?"

"What happened?" Bonnie asks.

Bristles slide over my lashline. I don't remember the last time I wore makeup… wait… before I became Bella.

"I woke up in an abusive relationship with a vampire, and I had to learn to kill those who wouldn't relent."

"You can open your eyes now. That's so sad." Caroline says. Her eyes are slightly glossy.

"How many people have you killed?" Bonnie questions quietly, brushing blush over my cheeks.

"I… don't know. I used to work as a witch-for-hire, usually I can ignore things. But if it's abuse - especially children - my magic just attacks. That's no excuse though. I hope you don't think any less of me."

The girls smile lightly, exchanging a look. Their eyes are a bit haunted, young faces branded with pain.

"Once the supernatural gets involved in your life - death happens." A tear slides down Bonnie's cheek.

"I've killed before, when I was first changed." Caroline whispers.

Carefully, I gather them into my arms. We hug awkwardly. Three's not an easy fit.

Soft steps trail through the hallway.

"My mom." Caroline says, a perfectly manicured hand brushing away her tears.

"Hey girls!" Greets the sheriff. She's in full uniform, and her smile is just like Caroline's.

"Mrs. Forbes." Bonnie strokes green polish over her nails.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Liz addresses me. Caroline jumps up to do the introductions.

"Mom, this is Thea Evelyn."

"Nice to meet you." We shake hands.

Crow's feet appear in the corners of Mrs. Forbes' eyes. "I'm sorry, do you go to Caroline's school?"

"I'm graduated, actually. Caroline and I met online."

Liz frowns a bit, but her smile doesn't leave her eyes. "How interesting." She gives her daughter a look. "It was really nice to meet you, Thea; however, I've got to go to work."

Caroline is pulled into a hug, and the two frantically whisper/argue. I pretend not to hear, though I smile when the vampire defends me.

Liz leaves, keys jingling through the entryway. "Oh, hello Elena." The door closes.

Bonnie and Caroline's eyes go wide, a collective gasp sweeping across the room. Elena wasn't invited, and certainly won't enjoy my presence.

The doppelgänger stomps into the room, pretty face twisting nastily at the sight of me. "Are you hanging out with  _her_  now?"

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Caroline asks passively.

"I came to talk with you, and now I find my best friends sneaking around with Damon's murderer behind my back."

I stay silent. There's nothing I can do or say to change her mind.

"Elena. Thea's done more than the Salvatore brothers ever have." Bonnie says steadily, crossing her arms.

"Hmph, like what?"

Caroline stomps forward, "Um, maybe actually taught us to fight? She invented a potion specifically to help Tyler manage the pain of the transformation; She made sure Klaus wouldn't attack us; and she's teaching Bonnie the actual mechanics of magic. All Damon and Stefan have ever done is bring death and pain upon us and provoked the wrong people." The blonde is livid, and I'm surprised. Surely I've not been more effective than the love-struck  _Salvatores_?

"You b*ch!" Elena shrieks. "I didn't do this on purpose! I've been trying to keep you out of it…"

"By going against the agreement?" Bonnie steps forwards. "Purposely declaring war for an act you know was justified?"

"She killed Damon!"

"He tried to take you before the time was up!"

It's time to intervene. "Look guys, this is my fault. How about I just leave?"

"No." A shiny ruby lip trembles, blond curls bouncing petulantly. "Elena wasn't invited, and unless she agrees to be civil, she can't stay."

"Caroline!" Elena pleads, doe eyes as wide as they can go.

"No."

Elena stiffens, turning a dark beam upon me. "You're going to regret ever coming to this town."

So they are planning something.

"And you'll rue the day you ever attempted to kill a hybrid."

Elena assumes I speak of Niklaus, and nearly spits at my feet. She turns to the girls. "If you ever need our help, you won't get it."

The door slams shut.

o0o0o0o

It's late when I arrive home… at the mansion. The moon shines its midnight gleam over the trees, an eerie crescent grin. I park my own car. There's no use bothering the servants.

Astonishingly, I'm able to follow the mental connection to Niklaus. The fact that he allows such a thing to exist is… mad. It isn't normal, is nothing like what I saw of him when he was just an actor on screen.

He's in the art room. A brush dances gracefully over the canvas, weaving colours together flawlessly. Blue eyes flicker up upon my arrival. "That's quite the get-up. Did you enjoy yourself?"

There's a momentary struggle for words. "Quite. Though the doppelgänger decided to make an uninvited appearance."

"Hmm, she's not pleased?" He grins.

"It seems her and Stefan are planning a bit of comeuppance."

The dimples appear, "Oh I'm sure they'll try."

And now for the hard part. "I need to kill your mother."

His face darkens, "What was that?"

"Her corpse needs to be burned, if she rises again she'll attempt to kill you. Originally Stefan stole your daggered family in an attempt to control you."

"Well that certainly changes things." His eyes slide down my face. A strong hand reaches out. "Show me." It's a lighter tone than I expected.

I do as asked. It's certainly much easier than an oath. I've really nothing to hide now, anyways.

Images fly between our brains, memories of a different Esther, but an Esther all the same. What I remember of the ball, Alaric's rising as an Original Vampire. The stake.

"A TV show. How uncouth." Niklaus spits. Perhaps he believes it trivializes his character. It certainly never showed the reality of our world.

His expression slides back into its normal cockiness. "Pack your bags, love."

"Are we going to Chicago?"

"Indeed."

It's a quick task. I'm not a materialistic person, though I pack enough herbs and spellbooks for an emergency situation. One duffel is enough. Soft cotton slides under my fingertips; I place three more tee shirts into the bag.

Knuckles rap on the door frame.

"Hello." Says an oily, elegant voice. It's Elijah. Why is it that his voice is so unctuous to me now? I never noticed it before.

"Can I help you?" My hands move efficiently, clothing folded neatly into piles.

"What is it you and Niklaus plan to do?"

My movements stop. I turn to him, raising an eyebrow. "Sir, perhaps you should ask your brother."

"I think we both know he won't answer. He'll scoff at me, maybe thrust a dagger through my chest."

"They'll be released soon, you know."

"Excuse me?" He's incredulous, of course he is.

"Now that Niklaus is a hybrid, he'll soon run out of reasons not to. It was originally for their protection, eh?"

He smiles, "And our punishment. Do you truly believe he will?"

"He'll have to."

An eyebrow raises, "Niklaus rarely  _has to_  do anything."

"Well if he wants to continue the pretence of feeling anything for me, he'll need to include family. That's the only thing I want."

Elijah looms, expression curious. "Really?"

"Hmmm… By the way, I would watch your back right now… Stefan and the doppelgänger seem to be out for revenge."

"There's very little that can be done to an Original."

I smirk, "I don't know. They're fairly inventive."

Elijah looks to me, eyes revealing his mind's activity. "I do hope what you say is true."

I swallow. "Me too."

It's a horrible pang of longing gathering in my belly, like heavy painkillers on an empty stomach. An odd, vague hope exists, that Niklaus is truthful, that he likes me enough to make an effort. That I won't die by his hand.

I used to trust so easily, to forget a grudge with a simple touch of the eyes… yet now... I mustn't forget what I've seen Niklaus do, TV show or no.

"Alright love, ready to hit the road?" Niklaus stands in the doorway, feet locked into the ground, shoulders set back.

I nod, sling the duffel around my shoulder, and give Elijah a look. I hope it inspires patience, but Originals aren't well-known for such things.

Niklaus grabs my hand, tugging me along. Our energy tangles together at the physical contact. He's my alpha, though I don't feel the rebellion.

"You don't notice when you do that, do you?"

"Pardon?" Dimples turns to me.

"You're not the hand-holder type, yet even when we first met you did this."

He stops, and his Adam's apple angrily bobs down. Blue eyes streak down to view our hands. "I'm sure it's your irresistible qualities, sweetheart."

I smile and let it be.

The blue Porsche has been fully outfitted for the journey, looking sleek and road ready. It takes 12 hours to get to Chicago at normal speed. Please let Niklaus behave.

I stare blankly at the back of his black tee shirt. His muscles ripple. He has a certain swagger in the way he walks, well earned, with the life he's had.

Niklaus opens the passenger door, dimpling full-blast. His eyes smoulder at me, I barely stop a chill from rocking my body.

Whatever Niklaus' intentions were for this trip, I'm sure they weren't executed.

"Pull over here!" I say, though it's maybe closer to shout.

"We're almost there." The man grumbles.

"My bladder won't make it!"

It's fun to get on his nerves. There's a certain line I dare not cross, yet I pick my battles.

"We're twenty minutes away."

"Actually it's more like forty. We're going in right at the rush."

His eyes slide over my face, which I'm sure is covered in a blush. I'm easily excitable, and especially twitchy after sitting for so long.

"Fine." Niklaus growls, pulling over at the next stop. "Make it quick." I'm sure he means to sound threatening. He doesn't.

I squirry from the car. A smile threatens to slide over my face, but I don't let it. It's a dim looking gas station, windows stuck over with the glue from sticker advertisements, covered in grime and dead flies.

The bell jingles as I enter. There's no one in my immediate sight, a single security camera the only guard. Junk food overflows from shelves. The lone cooler struggles loudly to keep up. Muddy prints cover the floor, and my nose wrinkles at the heavy body odour and urine curling through the air.

"Can I help you?" Barks a phantom. He's a greasy middle-aged man, long beard scraggly and greying. How did I not hear his approach?

"May I use your bathroom?"

"Not without buying something first." He stalks over to the counter, evil eyes honing in. There's something utterly odd about his gaze.

I snatch up the first thing in sight, a small bag of candy and an iced tea. It's hard to push down a sigh at the sudden memories. I used to watch my weight back when I was human.

A five dollar bill smacks onto the counter. The man rings me up, achingly slow.

"Pretty horrible weather, eh?"

He nods once, handing over my change.

I stuff the food in my bag, dust cracking beneath my fast moving feet. The bathroom door protests opening. I breath small through my mouth. It's quick business, and I'm certainly motivated. Not five minutes pass before I'm out the door again. This time my senses are spread out, as sensitive as possible. The man haunts outside my door.

My back goes ramrod straight, jaw clenching. I exit.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't ya?" He looms over me, foul breath beating over my face.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you once to get out of my way."

The man crowds me towards the door. His smile is wide, yellowed, decaying teeth a disgusting sight. I'm not one for the typical American teeth, but this is a bit over the top.

"How many have you done this to?"

He smirks, playing the game, "Only a little lonely miss here or there, I'm sure your brother won't even miss ya."

A hand claws unto my shoulder. It's only for a second. I throw him back easily, and he goes ass over teakettle, flying through the air. Something crunches as his back meets a metal stand.

The glass door breaks, shards spraying everywhere. An enraged Niklaus is on the scene.

"Niklaus, I got it. You don't need to…"

"He was going to rape you!"

I laugh mockingly, "He was going to  _try_."

The wrath doesn't leave, and the Original Hybrid turns away, picking up the rapist by the collar. Fangs crunch messily through skin. It doesn't disturb me much anymore, but I turn away.

Soon a corpse lies on the dirty tile, glassy brown eyes staring into the bespeckled ceiling.

I walk cooly over to the desk, fingers sliding over the stuck-over keyboard.

"What are you doing?"

"Deleting the footage." I say slowly. "Do you not ever cover your tracks?"

Niklaus smirks at me, "The camera isn't on."

My face tightens. I refuse to immediately believe him.

"Once you've been around as long as I have, love. You learn these things. Cameras have a certain sound about them, any active electronic does."

Sure enough, the computer contains no footage. I turn to him, running eyes down the blood-covered face. Niklaus slowly wraps his hand around mine. He tugs me back into the car.

We drive in silence for the trip's remainder. Niklaus doesn't appear calmed. The steering wheel creaks under his hands, his chest rising and falling a bit quickly.

He's obviously driven many times before, sliding through traffic with no outside marks of stress. I applaud this, though my nails dig into my legs.

We're at the warehouse now, and if Niklaus ever had a key, he doesn't bother. The door is nonchalantly ripped open, made of thick, heavy metal.

Coffins are perfectly arranged against the walls - there are five. My magic searches the area, easily feeling out three originals and one witch.

"Alright love, get on with it." Niklaus stomps to his mother's coffin. Originally only the Bennett witches were able to get in. Crap, I'd forgotten.

"Ayana charmed this, yes?"

He nods once, blue eyes attempting to saw into what is  _me_.

"I'm going need to channel a couple of Bennetts."

I flip open my phone, giving him a couple seconds refusal time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie… look, I've got a bit of a problem."

"... Thea?"

"You remember that lesson on hereditary charming?"

"Yes."

"Well your family charmed something particularly apocalyptic that I need to destroy, may I channel you?"

"Of course. Gimme a second, I'll get into a safe place."

"Thank you so much."

I don't tell her that I need to channel Abby too. Niklaus smirks, yet fidgets slightly.

"I'm ready."

It's relatively easy to draw power from someone you know well… at least, it is for me. It's harder to draw from their specific family line. Most witches can't do it without a talisman of some sort. Well, and permission, yet the power of an Original can most likely override that.

I turn to Niklaus, holding out a hand. "May I?"

"Of course, love."

Power streams into my being, much more than necessary. I almost break down. A scream escapes my lips. I manage to pull it back together, regain control. The magic spreads out like a sentient being, searching for those I want. Abby and Bonnie, Abby and Bonnie…

There's Bonnie, now to follow the blood tie.

Found her!

A stream of Latin escapes my lips, and the coffin protests. More power comes from Niklaus. I didn't ask for it.

The box breaks open.

I fall into darkness.

Where is Niklaus? I'm in the mindscape, one I haven't seen for a long time. It belongs to the Bella Demon.

"Abomination!" Someone hisses.

I turn. It's a middle aged woman, face obscured by hate. She must have been beautiful before.

"Excuse me?"

"A witch in a shaman's body! Abomination! My son knows just who to associate with!"

Apparently even witches can be prejudiced against one another.

"Esther, please." Why am I begging?

She sneers, "My children need to die for the pain they have spread across the earth, do you not know that?"

"They've done some pretty horrible things, that's true…" I approach, hands held up as if to surrender.

"No! They have slaughtered a million innocents! It's time for them to be gone!"

Angry blue eyes stare into me. Just like Niklaus'.

"Did you send me here?"

"Abomination! You're worthless grandmother did it for you! I've been trying to scrape you from the earth!"

"You led Bella to me."

Esther laughs, "That stupid little girl, throwing herself at vampires. She almost got to you, too."

"I'm sorry." I draw every bit of power to myself, everything I can from Niklaus.

"No!" Flashes of purples fly from her fingertips, pain sears my bones.

I utter a wordless cry. A billow of strength soothes my pain - I take a step forwards. She's gone. In the most anticlimactic way, she's gone. Esther is completely destroyed.

I gasp, light ripping into my head.

"Thea!" Niklaus stands over me, our hands still intertwined.

"Hello." I manage.

Strong arms lift me to my feet. "I take it the reception wasn't very great?"

"Your mother called me an abomination. She's been trying to kill me since I arrived."

Niklaus raises an eyebrow, slowly bringing his hands up to rest on my shoulders. "Is she dead?"

"Esther is no more."

o0o0o0o

The grill is near empty, only one lone man at the bar. Matt is cleaning out glasses, eyes glazed over. It's a half hour until closing time.

"Hello Alaric." I say, for it could be no other.

He turns to me, eyes slightly dull, but he's sharp enough to assume my personality. "Thea."

"The one and only." I slip in beside him.

Alaric waves his finger at me. "You killed my friend." Yet his tone is flat. It's a statement.

"He tried to break a deal."

"Damon was such a stupid vampire." Grins the teacher, "He killed my wife, you know."

"I do." my voice is quiet.

"Hmm, I think you do. I had to know he was going to die. He's too stupid for someone not to take offense."

I shrug, signaling Matt, "Whisky please."

A ward is snapped around us. "I'm glad you're smart enough to see it that way. Alaric, are you really going to stay here and be a sitting duck?"

"I can't just leave Jenna."

"Ahh, you love her?"

He chugs back my alcohol. "Yes."

"She's going to be hurt when Elena dies."

His eyes go sharp, "What are you talking about?"

"Elena and Stefan are on a revenge mission for Damon. It's funny, I'd have thought you'd be aware."

He becomes silent, watching Matt's stagnant movements. "You really believe they'll die?"

"Alaric, I think you've lived long enough to know there is no doubt. Niklaus is immortal with me at his side. Yet keep those who you can from the crossfire, Jenna and Jeremy if possible, and their lives will be spared."

He sighs, "You're threatening me."

"I'm trying to help you. There doesn't need to be collateral damage. Please, help those that you can. Jeremy is still just a child." I'm imploring him with every ounce of energy I possess. This isn't some whim for me.

His fingers wrap a song on the wood bar. "I'll do my best."

It's surprising. "You believe me at my word?"

The alcohol turns fully to me. "There's something about your eyes, and you're not a vampire."

I slowly pat his hand with mine. "I am sorry, you know."

He huffs, giving me a end-this-conversation-now look.

"Alright, alright." I raise my hands non-threateningly. "I'm going."

"Wait." Alaric grumbles.

I sit back down.

His face is taut and sweaty, bearing many wrinkles of pain. "They've woken Mikael."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He leans towards me, his breath potent and heavy. "Katherine is helping them."

"Thank you so much." I smack a kiss on his cheek, booking it out of the room.

I speed walk through main street, the Friday Night bustle in full form. Reaching the forest's edge, I bolt forwards, tearing through my clothes.

Mikael has awoken. How could the Scooby Gang be so idiotic? Paws snap over the leaf-covered ground. The moon grins over the trees, like a creepy funhouse clown.

A stick snaps beside me - surely it's just an animal.

"Go!" Someone yells. Something fills the air… a powder. I can't breathe.

"Ha! All that talk about witches being powerful! Just look at 'er!"

I wheeze, falling to the ground.

o0o0o0o

**And cliffy! You're welcome!**

**Got my wisdom teeth out this Saturday. For any of you that haven't… it sucks! In a lot of pain, feeling really unproductive. However, I managed to scrounge up enough energy to write this baby up for y'all!**

**If you liked, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

The surprise doesn’t last long. I’m quick to jump back on my feet, snarling and growling. It’s the hybrid with the stupid questions - Jamie, and the woman that tried to calm him down.

A yell sounds through the forest, frustration for sure. 

He dives, attempting to lock his arms around me. I bolt out of the way, an arm snagged between my teeth. It rips from the socket, a squelch of no return. 

“Alicia!” Jamie screams, a hand clutching at the leaking shoulder. 

The young brunette woman leaps forwards, yellow eyes shining, double canines gleaming. Green light flies out in a seemingly haphazard fashion, curling through the air until it meets Alicia’s chest. 

She falls down dead.

“No!” Blood streams from Jamie’s wounds, yet he manages to stand. The hybrid charges. 

A green streak rips the life from his body. 

The death hurts me. It always does, but this is no time for dawdling. Mikael is awoken, and the Scooby Gang plans Niklaus’ death. 

My feet fly over the ground, pounding a timeless beat. I’ve got to warn him. 

It’s a mere minute before I bound over perfectly cut grass, chest heaving, breaths barely snaking from my lungs. 

An emotion stings at me, sudden and unexpected - the bond. I’d forgotten it existed. Worry, Niklaus is worried. 

The hybrid zips before me, and I don’t hesitate to shift. “They’ve awoken Mikael.” 

Blue eyes shine amber in the darkness, fists clenching, face tightening. “No!” 

I wheeze, “Yes.” 

Strong hands clasp over my naked shoulders, and he smirks even in the present situation. “Get yourself cleaned up, love. It’s time to prepare for war.” 

Niklaus tries to put on a front, but it’s plain what emotion surges through our connection - fear.   

o0o0o0o

My toes dig into the warm, mushy soil. Whether or not bare feet help with the casting process is up for debate. But it feels so… alive. The earth pulses beneath me, waving away its to power to one deemed worthy… I hope. Electric lanterns gleam orange over the property, casting an eerie glow. My arms spread out - I’m ready to fly. 

Magic weaves together in an effortless tangle, snaking around the property. The defenses are made. Piece by piece they’re slapped together, mortar curls around in an easy bow. 

The air is fresh and sweet. It’s a foreboding calm. What will come to pass? 

Birds cry as they bolt into the air, something disturbs their peace. Mikael? Me? 

Voices boom from the house, which seems to vibrate, signally a bomb’s incoming. Preparations are being made. 

“Look here, it’s a little witch all alone.” A hulk of a man stomps from the treeline. He holds a woman, an arm around her neck. Blonde ringlets cascade over bright pink pajamas - Caroline. 

I’m such an idiot. 

“Hello Mikael.” He can’t cross the wards. A white oak stake glimmers roughly in the darkness. 

He sneers, beady eyes focussed and cruel. “I see Niklaus is still a coward, instituting a woman to fight me in his place.” 

I laugh, sharp and hollow. “Oh I’m sure he’ll be the one to kill you. This is long awaited, after all.” It’s a serious feat to keep the wrinkles from etching into my face. Caroline’s wide-eyes stare blindly into me - where did her hope go? I didn’t bind myself to Niklaus for her to die this way. 

Mikael grins - a nasty, feral thing. “Open the wards or she dies.” 

Wind slides over my skin. “Caroline.” I can’t make this decision. Please don’t make me. I’ll break. 

A door slams open behind me. Multiple footsteps tread softly over the grass. 

“Hello  _ father _ .” Niklaus. 

Mikael scrutinizes the man he believes to be a bastard. He whistles. 

From the trees come a dozen wolves, growling and rearing to go. The Quileute pack. 

“Jacob.” I sigh, making eye contact with the russet wolf. Sam heads them up, a monstrous creature of electrified black fur. There’s one human. She’s just a girl—Bonnie. 

“Your friends, Thea?” Niklaus steps beside me, grinning. 

My stomach has dropped to the earth’s iron core. Sad brown eyes, surrounded by long black lashes that do nothing to hide her inner thoughts. Bonnie is also under duress. Her father, perhaps? 

“I think it’s time you faced me, Niklaus. Open the wards!” Mikael screams at me, holding Caroline tighter. 

Niklaus nods to me. What’s happening inside? The bond is strangely silent, resigned. 

London bridge goes falling down. 

The two charge at each other, one once a father, one once a son. There’s a roar. The battle begins. Wolves spring forwards, hybrids meeting them in full tilt. 

I desperately want to help, but Niklaus doesn’t want me, Caroline and Bonnie do. I rush over to the girls. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Thea no!” Bonnie cries. “Caroline—” 

A terrible pain spreads hot through my chest. My eyes seem to detach from my body. I float into the air. I fly over my corpse. The heart beats once in Caroline’s hand. Mikael compelled her. 

Bonnie and Caroline scream, kneeling over what’s me. What’s dead. 

“Please no!” Sobs the Bennett witch. 

The war continues to rage. Niklaus and Mikael circle each other. Fallen wolves soak the dirt red. Some hybrids have passed, but they’re winning. They were only the distraction, after all. 

“You’re just the same coward you always were. Never worthy enough to be my son!” 

Niklaus tightens his jaw. Blue eyes gleam. He dives forwards. Mikael blocks, laughter ringing over the fields. 

“Thea please!” Bonnie’s hands are glowing. Green veins lilt over brown skin. I need to move! I need to be there! It’s with every tug of energy I have, from the tips of my toes to the point of nose, that I push towards the light. I surge, wrapping ghostly hands around my body. 

Can death be overcome? 

“I’m so sorry, Thea. I’m so sorry.” Caroline shouts. 

Niklaus’ head shoots up, and his attention drags away. No, don’t worry about me right now! 

“Thea.” 

“The little abomination is just like you, all dead at the hands of her own baby vampire. How cute!” Mikael uses this time wisely, wrapping a large paw around his “son’s” neck. 

The power peeters out. Tears slip down Bonnie’s face, incorporeal ones down mine. She’s failed. 

There’s a spring from nowhere. Mikael falls to the ground, groaning, then screaming. Grey warps over his face, fire biting at his bones. A stake stands out from his chest. 

Elijah’s chest heaves, brown eyes watching the destruction with no determinable emotion. 

“Stefan Salvatore is dead.” Says Rebekah, striding onto the lawn in a blood-covered flapper dress. Behind her trail two others, a broad-shouldered man in style long past, and a smaller man whose bright grin gleams. 

“Finally got rid of father-dear. Good luck on ya Nik.” Kol straightens his suit. 

Niklaus doesn’t speak, which sends a wave of confusion on the faces of his siblings. 

“Niklaus.” Finn booms, a miserable look of wrath lining his features. 

The Original Hybrid zips forward, kneeling haphazardly beside what was me. “You killed her.” He growls at Caroline. 

Caroline nods wretchedly. 

“Please.” Bonnie steps between the blonde are her potential murderer. “Surely there’s something that can be done! She can’t just die!” 

Wait. There were twelve wolves. 

“Expression.” I whisper. Nobody moves. “EXPRESSION!” I yell. It’s dark. It’s much too dangerous. But I’m a hypocrite. I don’t want to die. 

Niklaus throws Bonnie from his path, slamming Caroline against a tree. 

“Niklaus!” 

“Nik, do you hear that?” Kol states. He’s passive, obviously used to his brother’s violence. 

“EXPRESSION!” I beat my ghostly hands against the Hybrid’s body. He stops mid growl. 

“Expression.” 

Kol’s eyes go wide. “That’s some pretty dark stuff, brother. Do you really want to... “ 

Niklaus turns to Bonnie, then to Kol. “Do you know the spell?” 

“Thea told me never to use it.” Bonnie says, though she looks hesitant, eyes flickering from my body to Niklaus. 

“I’ll kill everyone you’ve ever known if you don’t.” 

Bonnie nods once, though if she really didn’t want to she wouldn’t have. Kol steps forward, amused, and whispers something into Bonnie’s ear. 

Leaves rise into the air. The Bennett witch conquers a shiver, sparks flying menacingly over her skin. 

“Niklaus, perhaps you should-”

“No.” 

Finn shuts up. 

There’s a tug, staring at little jerks, until it’s pulling me closer and closer towards my own glassy eyes. Shamrock green zips through the air, the pain reappears in my chest - reborn. I wheeze, then cry out. 

Light brands my eyes. I’m clutching at my regrowing heart, a curl into the fetal position.

“Love?” A hand is on my hair. Warmth floods through my bones. 

“Niklaus.” He helps me to my feet, and I shakily button my sweater over the bloodied tee shirt. 

I kiss him once on the cheek. 

Bonnie and Caroline stand to the side, looking incredibly awkward and confused. 

“Thank you so much!” I tell my student, giving her a hug. I rub her back comfortingly. “We’ll need to get you into detox as soon as possible.” 

She nods shakily to me. 

“Caroline, it’s not your fault. We’ll have to take better vervain precautions, yes?” 

“Oh Thea.” The blonde jumps into my arms, and I nearly fall over. 

A small giggle escapes my lips. “It’s fine now.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Nik?” Says a snobby female voice. 

I turn back to the Originals, signalling my friends to leave. 

“Thea Evelyn.” My hand wavers in the air, empty. 

Rebekah takes her time, a lock of hair being flipped over her shoulder. “Rebekah Mikaelson.”

Kol’s gaze follows Bonnie into the woods. He whips it back to me. “Kol.” He plants a suave kiss to my hand, staring at Niklaus all the while. 

The Original Hybrid growls. 

“Now what did you do to charm our brother here? He seems to be quite taken with you.” 

I chuckle, then stop dead. It’s not a joke. My eyes slip “nonchalantly” to Niklaus, who’s engaging in a whispered war with Elijah and Rebekah. Finn seems to be biding his time. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t see it? He finally killed our father and all he thinks of is you. Little minx, you must be quite the wildcat.” 

I squeak. “Dude, that’s so not--” My cheeks and neck grow hot. 

“Ahh a virgin! Quite the pick you’ve made here, Nik.” 

“Kol, I do wish you’d stop torturing the poor girl.” Elijah says stiffly. 

Niklaus saunters back to me, curling an arm around my neck. He doesn’t say anything, but it’s a blatant show of affection.

“Alright Thea, shall we string up our brother and saw out his organs just a bit?” Kol’s grin is Cheshire cat wide. 

“How many years has it been?” Finn’s voice is low and quiet, a steady hum, yet heard from all around. 

Niklaus’ eyes go dark, smile freezing on his face. 

“Yes Nik, what’s the year?” Rebekah demands. 

Elijah stares at his brother unapologetically. 

“It’s 2010.” I mumble. Niklaus’ face is a mesh of thoughts, all branded into the dips of a smile or a frown. Blue eyes flicker to me. I smile small. 

Finn’s snarl rumbles through the yard, fitting well with the dead bodies that line it, grotesque lawn ornaments. 

“You daggered me for 90 years!” Rebekah screeches. She stomps forward. I slip from under Niklaus’ arm, tiptoeing away. The Hybrid gives me a knowing look. Our conversation isn’t over. 

The verbal assaults echo through the trees. 

My heart hangs heavy in its spot, perhaps it grew in wrong. I tread lightly through the corpses, my ears booming with indecipherable words. I block the Mikaelsons from my thoughts. 

Russet fur is covered with browning blood, glassy brown eyes staring at nothing across the way. Jacob Black is dead. I kneel. The unmarred chunks of fur is soft and well-cared for, a silky texture. This boy was my first crush in this world. 

Tears waste from my eyes, droplets hitting what was for a moment my sun. He fought against us. His reasons might never be known, but Mikael probably weaved his way in through words like “abomination, innocents, and humans.” 

“Thea?” Rebekah comes to stand beside my form, her face is softer now. “Was he someone you knew?”

“Yea, he was.” I scowl in an attempt to halt a breakdown. 

“He turned against you because you’re a hybrid?” 

“In part, most likely because he heard of Niklaus’ reputation. This pack was all about saving the humans.” 

She smiles at me, and it’s not completely sincere, but it’s a start.      

o0o0o0o

**We’re nearin’ the end y’all! Looks like only one chapter left!**

**If you liked, please review:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - “ _ When They All Hatch a Plan” _

Once I managed to pull myself together, I hastened into the house to grab a jar. Inside the building was calm and clean, another world when compared to the bloodbath that had just occurred outside. The fresh air reeked of rust, heavy as if before a rainstorm. It was the snap sharpness, cold and refreshing, that brought me a bit more back into reality. The smooth glass - cool against my fingertips - reflected eerie orange light, like captured faery dust. 

“What are you doing?” Kol demands. 

I gather Mikael’s ash - sandy and strongly smelling of charcoal, then screw on the lid. “I was hoping you wanted to rescue Freya.” 

Finn stomps forward, dirty coattails flying in the wind. “You’ll bring death upon us all!” 

My finger slams into his chest, “No, I will save my future first born.” 

Silence reigns. Was that an odd thing to say? 

I turn to Niklaus, “That’s of course… you know…” 

He smirks, “Going a bit quick there, eh love?” 

“Nik, what’s she talking about?” Rebekah demands. 

“There’s a curse upon your family line. Your aunt - Dahlia, an extremely powerful witch, will come for any firstborn of the Mikaelson line.” 

She scoffs, “But none of us can have kids.” 

“Niklaus can.” Elijah says. 

Rebekah’s face fades through various shades of emotion, astonishment, wonder... hope. 

“Is it because he did the sacrifice?” Finn’s brown hair hangs over his face, covered in dust. 

“Yes, now love, what’s all this nonsense about Freya?” 

I eagerly take Niklaus’ hand. “She’s being held captive. Every one hundred years they wake for one, having stored up 100 years of magical power. Dahlia is practically unstoppable.”  _ Originally you barely beat her. _ The bond thrums to life. It’s so  _ warm _ . 

“Nik, you really believe all this nonsense? Freya died of the plague!” Kol sputters. 

Niklaus turns to his brother. For a moment, there seems to be the possibility that he’ll demand from me an oath. I stifle a sigh. 

“Finn remembers, and Thea doesn’t lie.”

Rebekah’s big blue eyes go bigger, incredulous. “You’re defending this woman?” 

A growl grates lightly through Niklaus’ throat. 

Elijah speaks up, “They’ve formed a bond since he underwent the ritual. He’s her alpha.” 

Was that ever spoken of? Disappointment drops in my stomach, having entertained the vain hope that he would say I was Niklaus’... something else. The tree across the way is very interesting, leaves swaying in the light breeze. It’s untouched by the destruction that surrounds. 

“Thea?” A voice yanks me away from my thoughts. 

“Hmm?” 

Blue eyes scan me, a hand is in mine. How long has it been there? 

“What else do we need?” His voice is gentle. Of course it is, he wants something from me. 

“Norwegian soil. The weapon will only make Dahlia mortal, then someone will need to get close enough to kill her.” 

“What do you suggest, witch?” Demands a mistrustful Finn. 

“Polyjuice.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

I grin, “It’s something from pop culture. There is a very popular set of books called the Harry Potter series, devoted to the life of a fictional wizard.”

“Humans are aware of the supernatural?” Rebekah’s hands brush against blood stained fabric, attempting to wipe off the liquid long dried. 

“No. They regard it as fantasy, but quite a few of the ideas are possible - with a bit of work and power.” 

“So what’s this “polyjuice” you speak of?” Niklaus trusts me. I don’t know how I know, yet he does. The warmth there from the beginning has grown. Perhaps it’s a subconscious thing, helped along by civility and the imprint bond. 

“It makes you look like another person for a set amount of time.” 

Finn sneers, “And how would that help?” 

“If someone looked like Esther, they could get close.” 

All eyes go dark, Niklaus’ hand crushes mine. I can take it, though. 

“I’ve never heard of such magic. Who do you know it works? Surely we can send a human in place of ourselves.” 

“I’m good at theoreticals, and it doesn’t work on humans. Vampires are the only creatures with the healing abilities needed to allow the outside change not to rupture from the inside.” I gulp. The adrenaline is wearing off, and the sight of all the corpses are beginning to wreak havoc on my stomach. “Can we please take this inside?”

Elijah sets off towards the house. Rebekah and Kol engage in a whisper argument simply through body language, and Finn appears more miserable. 

A cold hand slides a lock of hair behind my ear. “This is some rescue mission you have planned, love.” 

Our pace is odd. Usually Niklaus just drags, demands, yet his legs move in a staccato beat, as if he’s trying to stifle the impatient speed. 

“Family is important.” I say like a broken record. It’s such a small line, but the most important one of my existence. 

“If you’re attempting to replace your lost relatives with mine, you’ll be quite disappointed at the results.” 

My throat chokes up, “I’m not trying to replace anyone. There’s no going back for me. I just want a life.” 

His face goes tight, “An immortal one can get quite tiring, love. You still have the option to leave, to age out until you go grey and die surrounded by  _ grandchildren _ .” 

“I can’t lie and say I didn’t want that. But I do want to give you whatever I can.” 

He pries open the bond just a bit. “You lie.” He tries to state, but his voice wavers. 

“You know I don’t to you.” 

“Oi! Lovebirds, we’ve got a plan to make!” Kol shouts, disappearing inside the house.  

o0o0o0o

It isn’t hard to figure out Elena’s possible hideaways, though how Stefan got her to stay put is beyond me. At least on the show she actually tried to be involved when lives where on the line. 

“No, you’re not leaving! Neither of you! You take one more step and I’m handcuffing you to the woodstove.” Jenna screeches. 

The Gilbert Cabin’s windows are bright in the late evening, the lake peaceful. It’s the calm before the storm. 

I stride up to the door, giving it a good solid knock.

Something metal clangs against the ground. 

“Stefan?” 

“No Elena, you need to check - “ 

The door whips open, a bright-eyed doppelgänger stopping dead. Her chest heaves from the previous excitement, face beginning to dull as she realizes the situation. 

“Hello doppelgänger, I’m afraid your murder attempt didn’t go quite as planned.” I step forwards, slamming the door behind me. 

“You can’t… where’s Stefan?” 

“Oh honey, he’s long dead.” 

Jeremy and Jenna rush into the entryway, nearly tripping over the pile of boots. 

“Thea, please.” Cries the aunt.

My eyes narrow on the angry brunette. Elena leans against a wall, attempting to make herself look both smaller and unafraid. Her chin juts out. 

“She killed me. She tried to kill my mate. That’s inexcusable.”

“No!” Jeremy screams, a right hook swings in my direction. He flies back into the wall, bones giving what must be a painful thunk. 

“Please don’t get involved.” Magic strikes forward, hooking into the unfortunate boy and woman. It’s a bit of coaxing, a bit of self-preservation bleeding into their cores.  

Now Jenna seems to agree. The wide-eyed woman clasps Jeremy’s wrist tight, going to whisper in his ear. 

“Please, I can’t lose you too. All you’ll do is be another dead Gilbert.” 

Jeremy’s jaw tightens, dark brown eyes sliding over the scene of his pleading sister and my wrathful expression. It’s tiring, but I push forward another blast of magic.

“You should’ve just let it be, Elena. Damon was a d**k, and he deserved what he got.” Jeremy spits, stomping from the room.

“JER!” Elena whines. “JENNA!” 

Jenna slowly steps from the room. A tearful nod is addressed in my direction.

“So what’s it gonna be, doppelgänger? You come quietly, and I’ll erase every memory you have of the Salvatores. The pain will be gone, and you can live a perfectly normal life. What do you say?” 

She trembles like a miserable little chihuahua, twiggy arms crossed against her chest. “You killed Damon. Who killed Stefan?” 

“Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus’ sister.” I place a hand on her shoulder, wielding warmth and trust into the broken soul. 

Elena lifts his chin, “Will everyone forget them?” 

“Any important person will have their memory wiped, the others will simply assume it was a bad breakup.” 

Her hardened expression wavers, brown doe eyes peeking out at me behind the grief-caused bags. 

“Please Elena. You’re just a kid with so much life still in front of you. You know you won’t be left alive if this deal isn’t accepted. Think of what it would do to Jenna, to Jeremy?” 

She grits her teeth. “Okay.” 

I don’t second guess, placing one hand after another on her head. 

“ _ Sin recordari, ayudi, hidi _ .” A squeak springs from my lips as the power drains away. It’s incredibly difficult to remove a person from someone’s brain. A memory is a solid wipe, but for Elena every trace of Stefan and Damon needs to be removed… along with the supernatural events, and yet she still needs to remember something of what happened during that time period. 

Also, thoughts are much more abstract than generally perceived. Often we don’t think in words at all, but in meaning, in pictures. 

It’s all gone now. Years seem to have passed, and I’m utterly drained. 

“Who are you?” Elena flattens herself into the wall, eyes wide. 

“Hi! I’m one of Jenna’s friends.” 

“Right, right, sorry. I’m Elena.” The doppelgänger offers her hand to me. It’s the first nice word she’s spoken in my direction. 

“Thea. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Elena gestures me into the kitchen, where two anxious people await us. 

Jeremy frowns, “She’s alive?” 

His sister laughs like the liberty bell. “Manners, Jer.”

“Yea. I do my best not to kill those still considered to be children.” I hold out my hand to him. 

A hum brushes from my throat when skin meets skin. I stare into his eyes, picking at my reserves in order to place a block. Damon and Stefan can’t be spoken about in Elena’s presence. 

“Thank you.” Says Jenna when it’s her turn. A line is still gathered between her brows, and she winces as though expecting it to hurt. 

They’re soon set free. 

“She’s better off this way, you know?” 

Jenna nods once, “Yes, yes she is.” 

Jeremy seats himself at the island without a word, eyes following Elena as she happily bustles about the kitchen. 

I nod back, heading into the hallway. There’s one more thing I need. Elena’s room is the first on the right. Rummaging through her bag, it isn’t long before I find it - Rebekah’s locket. 

She needs it back. 

o0o0o0o

Metal gleams in morning light. It’s an ordinary dagger, but the enchantments are hard to come by. I’m still drained, exhaustion tugging at my skin. 

“Are you ready?” I whisper. 

Rebekah Mikaelson, dainty and beautifully carved, nods. Her mouth pulls up at the right corner, a stubborn grimace. 

Trees loom overhead, tangles of shadows sliding around our ankles. Less than a kilometer away is Dahlia’s chosen place of sleep. 

_ Please don’t let her win.  _

“Well, get on with it.” Rebekah demands, a ruby red lip sliding into a pout. 

I sigh loudly, slipping my hand into my coat. The glass vial glimmers, a murky green liquid inside. 

“That looks absolutely disgusting.” Her little nose wrinkles up. 

I pop off the cork, and the scent of green apples zing on my tongue.

“Witches.” She mutters, downing the stuff in one gulp.

Rebekah’s face begins to pull and bag, and her hands come up to slap at it, grunts escaping her throat. I told her it would be painful. 

Her skin ripples violently, shifting until she’s older, more wrinkled, with a slightly more rounded face. Her hair greys a bit at the top, the yellow strands browning. 

She gasps for the final time, and now she towers over me. 

“Alright, time to go stab the aunt I’ve never seen.” Rebekah squares her shoulders. 

“Good luck.” I reach into my pocket again, this time pulling out her locket. 

Her face alights as if by a thousand candles. “Thanks.” She mumbles, giving me an awkward hug. 

“Esther Mikaelson” disappears into the trees, attired in a raggedy, hand-sewn dress. 

“This better work.” Niklaus comes up to stand beside me, eyes marked by stress. 

Our fingers entangle, his reckless spirit momentarily attempting to overtake my conscious. He desperately wants to help, to kill. Niklaus is so used to going in and ripping out hearts, the most offensive people can bring being hex or a bit of a headache. 

Mikael was different, yes. But this is a enemy stronger than him, an enemy that had already wreaked havoc in the loss of a sibling he’d never known.

“You’re insane.” Niklaus says, turning to me with an angry expression. “How in the world do you trust me and my family so undoubtedly?! Do you want to get yourself killed?” 

“Niklaus, you’re usually furious ‘cause everyone always screws you over. What’s so bad about me trusting you?” 

His hands ball into fists. “You have no reason to! I’ve demanded of you oaths and I’ve threatened everyone you know, yet you still remain loyal.” 

“Niklaus.” 

“And you call me that and yet I let you?” His hands clasp hard onto my shoulders, the white tendons straining. 

He’s anxious and misdirecting. What can I say to make it stop? 

I bolt forwards, placing a peck upon his lips. 

Blue eyes grow dark.

Blood hums through my veins, my breath tightening into little dips of lungs. His eyes haven’t moved from mine. He’s the god of ice, and I’m frozen solid. 

“Thea.” He says. It’s only one word, but it means so much. It’s my name. 

“Niklaus.” I breathe. The air is incredibly thick, like a heavy wool blanket. 

He saunters forward, seeming to savour every moment. Blond ringlets shine brightly, liquid gold. I’ve struck the jackpot. 

His hands are on my hips. When did they get there? The odd scent of cinnamon and power surrounds me, with just a hint of earth. 

“Thea.” His nose bumps against mine. 

A terrible heat drops in my stomach. It gives a wretched, solid twist. 

Our lips meet. 

It’s an instant gasp, my hands tangle around his neck. Any attempt to bring him closer. 

Niklaus pulls me closer, the heat of our bodies becoming one. I thought kissing would be difficult, all odd thought about where to put your tongue and everything. It’s not. It’s simple, you hum and you move and… 

His tongue slides slowly over my lips. If a witch could spontaneously combust…

My stomach twists again, and his hands slide under my thin tee shirt. Skin against skin. Goosebumps raise on my arms. What is oxygen anyways? 

Our lips part, and I try to chase him. Niklaus smirks, “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time, love.”

My vision seems to blur into focus. It’s only him. It’s always been him. I’m so long gone it’s not even funny. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” I blurt. 

“Well I do have a certain charm.” His smirk slowly morphs into a smile. I could stare at his dimples all day long. “Perhaps there are somewhat similar sentiments from my side.” 

“Perhaps.” I repeat, sarcastically, nodding resolutely. We laugh once. 

My eyes drift back down to his lips.

Time blurs by. It’s a construct, anyways. All we can do is kiss, kiss and try to forget. Our anxiety feeds from each others, heightening the longer Rebekah doesn’t appear. 

“Where is she?” He finally grumbles, hands still burning on my hips, spreading a fever throughout my body. 

I worry and I want, and that seems to be all I can feel. 

Heavy breathing echoes throughout the trees, and it doesn’t belong to us. 

Rebekah stumbles forwards, still wearing Esther’s appearance, though her face is no longer passive. Tear tracks dust lines over her cheeks of high colour, hands clinging to the old fabric of her dress in an attempt to stay the anxiety.

Niklaus bolts forwards, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. Esther’s face begins to warp, the body shrinking into the Original vampiress. 

“Is she?” 

“She’s dead.” Rebekah gasps out. A bloodied knife drops to the earth, it’s enchantments expelled - having taken the life of another. 

“Dahlia’s dead.” I’m slightly unbelieving. But nothing can be left to chance. I bolt through the trees, and Niklaus follows. Behind us echo the voices of the male Mikaelson’s, having been stationed around the “sleeping” site. 

The magical residue leads me to the corpse, stark black hair, blue veins, and skin absent of centuries of light. 

Dahlia. Killed by a simple plan. Killed by my plan, and it  _ worked _ .

My hand stretches out over the fallen flesh. “Incendia.”  

Her ashes make their way, snaking into the air. They dance patterns of mischief, like dead fireflies twitching their last waltz. 

“My life would be considerably dull without you, love.” Niklaus says, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

I kiss his cheek. “Come on. Let’s go retrieve your sister. 

o0o0o0o

**And… I lied. There’s definitely gonna need to be an epilogue up in where? Up in HERE! Please review, and don’t forget to wear your seatbelt.**

**PS: Odd1sOut is a cool person:)**


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 22 "When I Get my White Picket Fence"  
  
18 Years Later  
  
The smell of bacon is thick in the air, a spatula poking about in the sizzling meat. With practiced ease I turn to the next pan over. The egg mixture hisses when it hits the pan.  
  
"Ding!" I bustle over to the toaster, and the bread is tossed on seven plain-white plates.  
  
The kitchen is nice and clean, just how I like it. Breakfast dishes are beginning to gather beside the sink, but they're neatly stacked, so it's okay.  
  
"Morning love."  
  
I jump a mile high, slapping the meats on bread - finished off with a scoop of eggs.  
  
Warm lips press gently to my cheek, arms wrapping around my waist. Safety.  
  
I chuckle a "morning," and hand him a plate. Niklaus strides over to the glossy dinner table.  
  
"Mama!" Cries a toddler's voice.  
  
"He slept relatively well." Rebekah mumbles, blinking the sleep from her eyes. A child is on her hip, blond ringlets spilling out in every direction. Big blue orbs stare out at the world, hands of chub reaching towards me in a grabby fashion.  
  
"Morning duck." I smack a kiss on the cute baby face, sliding a hand over Rebekah's shoulder as I bustle to the fridge. Effortlessly, she takes charge, draining the bacon grease into a cup and snapping off the burners.  
  
"Mom! Henrik's hogging the bathroom again!" Hope stomps into the room, tugging at her baggy sweater and holy PJ pants.  
  
I smack a kiss on her forehead and hand her a plate. "Don't complain to me. There's a mere flight of steps to an empty one."  
  
She plops down, sighing with an exaggerated air. "But it's so far away!"  
  
Rebekah digs in. "I'm surprised you didn't just magic him out."  
  
"Well, it worked last time, but lately he's all 'I'm a teenager and pissed off at everything, raar!'" Hope gestures with her hands tucked close to her body, attempting to imitate a t-rex.  
  
The table chuckles. I slip Teddy into his high chair - along with a sippy cup of milk and a handful of cheerios.  
  
A door slams. "I'm out of shampoo again." Grumbles Henrik, fluffing at his shoulder-length black hair.  
  
I smirk, "And that's why you put it on the list… before it's empty."  
  
He gives me a sharp glare. "Thanks mom." The teenager digs into his food like he hasn't eaten in months.  
  
Niklaus and I share a look. A sharp, familiar pang catapults through the bond - suspicion.   
  
"Henrik… have you been feeling different lately?"  
  
He stuffs another bite into his mouth, grunting, pretending not to hear.   
  
Steps tread lightly through the hallway; Freya strides into the room. Her eyes are  puffy, yesterday's makeup collected in their corners, and her shirt is bunched oddly into her waistband.  
  
"Fun night?" Niklaus smirks, and Freya gives him a glower.  
  
"Quite enjoyable." She sits gracefully.  
  
"Can I stay home today?" Hope pipes up.  
  
"Sweetie, it's Saturday." I turn to Teddy, who somehow managed to get cheerios in his hair.  
  
"I know! All the other kids get to sleep in and stuff, but no! We have magic lessons."  
  
"I don't think I like that tone, love. And you're not like the other kids, you're Mikaelsons." Niklaus says proudly.  
  
I chuckle, "And I want y'all to know everything you can. Remember, the more you know, the better you can protect yourselves."  
  
Hope deflates at that, knowing there's no argument.  
  
Metal and porcelain clank together - Henric dropped his fork. His chair makes a loud squeak, and he turns to go. He heads towards the entryway.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
Niklaus and I share a look. He vamp speeds into the doorway.  
  
"Ric, you know that's not a good enough answer - your mother said there's lessons today."  
  
"Piss off! I never understand it anyways." Henric has grown nearly a foot lately, and can now tower over his father.  
  
"Ric, you'll miss out on that new spell." Freya states.  
  
"I have to go." He bites out, eyes dark and dull - no one's home.  
  
I frown, bustling over. His eyes are dilated, fists clenched hard, shoulders stiff. His forehead is boiling hot.  
  
Henric throws away my hand.  
  
"I've got to go!" His skin is going pale and flushed.  
  
"Crap." I curl my fingers around Niklaus' wrist, who lets me tug him out of the way.  
  
 _We need to get him into the yard._   
  
Heavy steps crunch along the gravel path; Henric swaggers as only a cocky teenage boy can.  
  
I set my watch down on the porch fence. My feet leap from the ground, fur spreading across my body. I bolt in front of my son, hackles raised.  
  
"Mom. Get out of my way." He grits out.  
  
A strangled yell sounds from Niklaus' position. My husband joins me.  
  
Henric's body buzzes hummingbird quick, his chest heaving. He dives forwards - towards me, but is blocked by snarling grey wolf, who pins him to the ground. My son gives a sharp bark. His skin rips in two. My heart pangs, dropping down into my stomach - Henric's wolf form is larger than Niklaus', a huge mass of growling russet fur.  
  
 _I got this, love._   
  
They battle. I pace the sidelines.  
  
It's hard to tell where one starts and where the other begins. Niklaus is trying to keep Henrik safe - every moves he makes is marked with caution - but Henrik is all blind anger. Nik lets him. Slowly Henrik's sane mind comes back to him, his thoughts perceived through the connections.  
  
 _Oh my gosh, Dad?_  
  
 _It seems you've inherited the shifter gene._ Niklaus thinks, butting Henrik with his head until he stands.  
  
 _I'm so sorry, sweetie. I should've noticed the signs._ I confess.  
  
Henrik takes a ragged breath. _It's fine mom. At least now you guys can worry a bit less about me._   
  
_My selfless little boy._ I think lovingly.  
  
 _Mom!_  
  
I smirk as much as a wolf can, trotting over to get a good look at him.  
  
… _How do I shift back?_ Henrik shoots a wary glance at the onlookers. Hope's face is pressed against the window and Freya and Rebekah watch stoically from the porch.  
  
 _Come on._ Niklaus grunts. A wave of love hits me through our bond. My son and husband bolt into the woods.  
  
I gesture to my sisters with a head buck. They go back inside.  
  
At the back of the house is a built on shed - whose lock only needs a skillful bonk of the snout.  
  
o0o0o0o  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Caroline strides into the room, giving Hope a 1,000 watt smile. Behind her trails Charlie, sporting a buzz cut and powerful, ripped arms. After the Freya situation was handled I called Violetta, who politely refused but passed on the offer to the teenagers - Charlie and Cameron. Cameron said no, unwillingly to further grow her bloodlust. Charlie agreed, and after his change Caroline took up the role as mentor.  
  
They've been married for thirteen years.  
  
"Aunt Caroline!" Hope jumps into the vampire's arms.  
  
"Oh my gosh you've grown!" Caroline giggles.  
  
Hope grins, "It's been a week."  
  
"A week much too long." Caroline gives me a one-armed hug, leading Charlie into the kitchen with their cake.  
  
"Sure seemed like it."  
  
The vampire peeks out from behind the corner, "What all did I miss?"  
  
Hope plops on a kitchen stool. "Henrik got all pissed and turned into a wolf. It was crazy! Dad had to fight him until he calmed down."  
  
Charlie's eyes go wide. "Did he?"  
  
"He didn't trigger the curse. It seems he got all the good genes." I pat his shoulder. "The men are in the living room. How about you join them?"  
  
Caroline watches him go, then turns to me. "Where's the sisters?"  
  
I bust open the fridge, beginning a pile of vegetables on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Freya had to leave early this morning to go shut down an group of crazy baby killing witches, and Rebekah and Teddy are picking up some diapers and some salt. Hope?" I gesture to her.  
  
The thirteen-year-old gives a giant sigh, getting out a large pot.  
  
Caroline chuckles, "Any bloodthirsty uncles calling in last minute?"  
  
"That happened one time! Nope, Kol's still living the high-life with that witch in New Orleans, and last I heard Finn and Sage are moping about in Europe."  
  
I go to shove some carrot peels in the compost. It's overflowing.  
  
"Darn it. You got this?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Henrik!" That kid always "forgets" to do his chores.  
  
I stalk down the well-lit hallway, the walls still smelling of paint. Hope no longer has babysitting privileges.  
  
"Where are you going, love?" A strong arm wraps around my shoulders.  
  
"Henrik didn't do the organics."  
  
Niklaus' lips quirk up, dimples making their appearance. "Have about a bit of a detour?"  
  
And that's how his lips end up on mine, hands skimming down to hold my waist. He easily holds me against the wall. Our heat tangles together, until there's gasps and pants, messy kisses on necks.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He kisses my cheek once, "I love you too."  
  
o0o0o0o  
  
When we finally rejoin the party, everyone is gathered around the table. Tyler Lockwood grins from his spot beside Freya, using any opportunity to flirt. Her face remains passive, but her eyes smile.   
  
"Look who finally decided to join us!" Bonnie smirks. She's with Luka now. He doesn't come to Sunday dinners, and she doesn't make him.   
  
Niklaus kisses my cheek, sitting down at the head of the table. Elijah is at the other end - he doesn't live in Mystic Falls, but he makes an effort to visit the nieces and nephews as often as possible.   
  
I'm seated at Niklaus' right, Teddy's highchair between Rebekah and I. She and Matt were together for a couple of years, dewy eyed as could be. He didn't want to be a vampire. She's still heartbroken. It was difficult to call Niklaus off from murdering him.   
  
The table is heavy laden with a big pot of soup and a basket stuffed with garlic bread. It was hard to convince Niklaus that servants were unnecessary - yet I managed to sway him with the fact that they are more likely to pose a security risk.   
  
"Let's eat!" Henrik hints, slowly reaching for the bread.   
  
"Go ahead." I say.    
  
Tyler and Freya whisper to each other, Charlie and Caroline doing the same.   
  
"Hey mom! I've been getting way better at my telekinesis. Wanna see?" Hope squeaks.   
  
I raise an eyebrow. "As long as destruction of property or person isn't involved."   
  
She wrinkles her nose at me, then grins wide.   
  
Henrik is attempting to swallow a piece of garlic bread in one bite - until it floats away directly into Hope's hand.   
  
He stands abruptly.   
  
"Hope, give back the food." Elijah commands before I can.  
  
She's quick to do as asked. Elijah is a loving uncle, but he's Niklaus' most trusted, and that makes him dangerous.   
  
I just smile. It's a bit chaotic, a bit loud, and everyone doesn't always get along. Yet everyone around me has a heart that beats. Everyone is loved. Everyone loves.   
  
They're family.   
  
o0o0o0o   
  
**This has to be one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. I am so unmotivated with this story right now. Anyways, I managed it! Yay!**  
  
If you liked this fic please review.   
  
Also, if you noticed something I could improve on my future stories - constructive criticism is my jam!   
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!  
  



End file.
